An Unlikely Imprint
by Angel Wings00
Summary: Taylor Lahote is the twin sister of Paul Lahote, she is the first girl to ever join the pack and much like her brother dislikes the idea of imprinting. She enjoys life as it is without being tied down to one person, what happens when she fines her imprint and he turns out to be a vampire but not just any vampire a precious Cullen. Will she follow the pull between them or fight it.
1. Chapter 1

This story is already published on Wattpad and Quotev, I thought why not share it on here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my readers do.

My OC Taylor is played by Jana Kramer

* * *

 _"_ _W_ _hoa,_ _oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa"_

 _"I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
 _I'm breathing in the chemicals"_

 _"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa"_

 _"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

 _"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

I groaned to myself and turned to grab my phone from my bed side table, instead of turning of my alarm I turned off my phone.

All I wanted to do was sleep for a week, this month has been hard on me and my brother. I mean come on we phased into giant dogs along with Jared Cameron and our Alpha Sam Uley.

And even worst the tribe leaders have been having a load of meeting; some with me about the fact that I'm the first female wolf in history.

The elders have taken notes on every thing about my wolf form, like how I was small but could out run my pack brothers or how I fought a bit different to the other; everything including my fur colour. Unlike my brother silver coat, I was white all over with black ears and snout.

Emily says I look beautiful in wolf form, she tells me I'm her favorite after Sam of course. I buried my head into my pillow and closed my eyes "Tay!" I heard my brother call but I ignored him and pulled my cover over my ears "Taylor!" He shouts once more and pounds on the door.

I growled "What?" I snapped as I threw the covers away and opened my door, Paul smirked down at me making me growl.

"Get up we are going to Sam's for breakfast" I smiled at the thought of Emily's cooking; it was to die for.

"Okay dokey bro" I say rubbing my hand over my eyes to rid of the sleep "Just let me get dressed and I'll be out"

"No problem" He says and walks away, I closed my door and went to my window to let so air in and in that moment I saw a barbie doll leaving the house. . . . Huh guess Paul got lucky.

But then again when doesn't he? Paul has always been the man whore of La push and that won't ever change. Well not until he meets his imprint.

Imprint. . . The word alone makes me shiver, me and Paul have the same views about been tied down to one person because the wolf chose them. I want to fall in love on my own and in my own time not straight away. I mean what happens when you stop phasing does the imprint get affected?

No one knows because the legends aren't meant to be true but here we are. I quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and a crop top and dressed. I walked over to my bed and made it before heading to the door and down the stairs to see my brother waiting on the porch.

"About time" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Whatever" I look to the sky to see a load of clouds, looks like we are going to have rain. "I'm so glad I'm not patrolling today"

"Lucky you" He mumbled, he heads to the forest. Well I guess we are running there. I followed him and went behind a bush and stripped of my clothes, I thought of my wolf form and my body began to shake; in no time I was on all fours, picking up my clothes in my mouth I walk out to see my brother.

 _"Race you"_ He says and takes off.

 _"Right behind you buddy"_


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly caught up to Paul, we ran side by side; with only a mile to reach Sam's house I picked up my speed and manged to slowly fly by Paul. I heard him growl in annoyance before picking up his speed as well, together we both jumped over a log and burst through the bushes, stopping as the sight of Sam's home can into view.

 _"Beat ya sis"_

I growled and turned my head to him _"No you didn't bro, it was a draw"_

 _"I won"_

I shook my head and dropped my clothes _"Your such a sore loser"_ I snapped my jaw at him playfully. Paul's wolf eyes spark with amusement, he crouched down and dug his claws into the ground. I copied his actions _"First one to be pinned wins"_ I say to him as growls escaped our mouth.

Paul bowed his head accepting the challenge _"Do whimper if I hurt you too much sis"_ He cockily says.

I rolled my eyes at him, that cockiness will always the better of him. It scares me sometimes, like what if he get too cocky when we take on a vampire and he underestimates it. . . . It could be the end of him, I wouldn't know I could cope without him.

I mean it's just the two of us against the world, our mother died when we were young and Paul beat the crap out of our father after he dared lay a finger on me. He then shot him out and laid with me in bed stroking my hair, telling me he would always protect me.

 _"I will never leave you Taylor"_ I growled at myself for letting that slip through the pack mind _"I will always be there for you baby girl"_ He stood up and rubbed his head against mine before letting out a wolfy sigh _"Okay, it was a draw"_

 _"Too right it was"_ I sassed back at him _"Maybe next time"_ I turn on my spot and head of bush to change back.

I walked out and went straight to the house, Paul came up to me and hung his arm over my shoulder "I will beat you next time sis"

"You wish" I smirked at him "Every time we race, I either win or we draw" I removed his arm and moved away from him before continuing "Maybe I let us draw because you can't move your fat wolf arse fast enough" Paul smirked and his eyes had a hint of mischievous in them.

"Fat wolf arse, huh!" He repeats, I nod my head a smile made it's way upon my face. I squealed as Paul quickly caught me in his arms and carried me into the house.

I giggled as Paul walked by the kitchen to the living room before dropping me on the sofa "Huff!" Paul gave me a thumbs up and rushed back into the kitchen as the smell of freshly baked muffins hit our noses.

My stomach growled, leaping from the sofa I rushed into the kitchen "Morning Taylor" Emily smiled at me, I walk over to her and gave her a hug. Me and Emily became quick friends when the whole wolf thing happened, Emily was easy to talk to about personal stuff. She's like an older sister and mother all in one and I could not ask for a better women.

Even if I didn't support the whole soul mate. . . Imprint thing, her and Sam made a wonderful couple; all loved up the pair were.

"So who won this mornings race?" She asked placing the muffins on the table. I quickly grabbed four as Paul grabbed six. . . Fatty.

"It was a draw" We both say with a mouthful of food, earning a slap on the back of the head from Emily.

"No talking with you mouth full" She scowled at us then gets back to work in the kitchen.

"Sorry mum" We mumbled, I saw the edge of Emily's lips twitch.

"Oh muffins" Jared spoke as he entered the house along with Sam. Jared headed straight for the food as Sam went to Emily and pulled her in for a cute kiss.

"Eww" I groaned.

"Shut up sis" Paul says throwing a muffin at me; which I successfully caught "Mummy and daddy are having a moment" He mocked.

"Paul" Sam warned him to shut up, Paul rolls his eyes and went back to his food "I swear you two are like toddlers" He shook his head "I knew these two were trouble"

"And yet you love us Sammy" I say with a sweet smile "Your life would be boring without us"

"True" He admits "But it would be peaceful" I growled playfully at him, making him laugh; his laugh was cut short by a terrified howl filling the air. Sam looks around the room to see we were all accounted for, he ran his hand over his face and sighed.

Someone else has phased.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ordered us to spread out and look around the woods for our new pack member; Jared and Paul made a bet against each other.

Paul says it Jacob, whiles Jared says it Quil. Me on the other hand think it might be Embry, the poor lad been looking bigger in the last couple of days. However the problem with that is his mum is not from this tribe; so his father had to be either an Black, Uley, Cameron, Ateara, Clearwater or a Lahote.

I would rule out Black straight away Billy is the tribe leader and has healthy offspring and he was forever faithful to Sarah Black.

Same with Quil's father and Jared's but I wouldn't put it passed mine, Paul's and Sam's father. Our father is a drunk so god knows who he picks up and Sam's father Josh left him when he was young.

The sound of Sam howling knock me out of thought. . . . He had found the new member. I strip my clothes off and shifted _"Who is it Sam?"_

 _"Sam Uley?"_ The familiar voice of Embry Call whimpered.

 _"Hey Embry"_

 _"Who is that?"_ He questioned, I sighed and picked up my speed, heading to the place I saw in the guys mind.

I stopped at the sight of Sam looking Embry over with a tilted head, he was confused at the sudden changed of a none Quileute boy.

 _"Someones father must have had a one night stand"_ Paul snickered as he arrived with Jared, Sam turns his head and growls warning my brother to keep quite; Paul whimpered at little at the hint of Alpha tone in the growl.

 _"Embry"_ I spoke up and crouched down on my belly, telling him I wasn't a threat, we didn't need to start a fight.

 _"Taylor?"_ I moved my wolf head up and down.

 _"Yep"_ I stood up and slowly walked over to him and nudged him with my head _"And that's my twin Paul"_ I then nodded my head in Jared direction introducing him, then finally Sam.

 _"So your not in a drug gang?"_

 _"No, Embry we are not and I will explain everything once we get you back to mine home"_ Sam explained before heading over to the bush to shift back; in the matter of seconds Sam human form appeared "Jared, Paul show him how to change back" He then looks at me with a smile "And Tay you can head back and tell Emily who has join and that we will be there soon"

I nod my head _"Good luck Em"_ I trotted over to my brother and nudged him _"Be nice"_ I warned him.

 _"Always am baby girl"_ I snorted at his answer, before giving Embry one last look and taking off in the direction of Emily's home.

I walked up to Emily's door and barked at the door, I had forgot to pick up my clothes. Emily opened the door with a pair of boy's clothes and mine "Here you are Tay" I nudged her leg and gave her a smile then headed back to the edge of the woods to change forms.

Once changed I walked back to the house the smell of food made me want to drool, I watched as Emily opened the oven and pull out a tray of chicken "Looking good Emily" She turns to me and smiles, Emily turns her attention to the food.

"It won't be long" She promised, sticking the tray back in and turned the heat up, I planted myself at the table and sighed. I ran my hands over my face, I was a little worried about Embry; how will he deal with this? And not only that once we tell him everything, he will figure out his father is from here and that he has siblings.

"So, who was it?" Emily asked taking the sit next to me.

"Embry Call" Emily looked shocked at the news "I know, someone has another sibling" But the question is who? However that could wait for a while right now Embry needs our help with phasing.

The boys all burst through the door looking rather tense; who could blame them "Right then" Sam says pulling Emily off the seat and placing her on his lap, he places a short kiss on her head and looks over at Embry with hard eyes.

I shook my head and gave out a sigh, I stood up and reached over for Em, earning a protective growl from Paul "Shut up" I mumbled and pulled the newest member down on the seat next to me, I stared into his eyes, the poor lad looked scared "Time to explain"


	4. Chapter 4

Embry adjusted rather well to werewolf life; in fact he was the first one out of us all to truly accept it, I knew from our pack mind that my pack brothers weren't still over the fact that we could turn into horse sized wolves; hell neither was I.

Over the last couple of weeks, me and Embry have become close friends, much to Paul's dislike. Sam saw our relationship and hounded us about staying friends and not to jump into being a couple. I just laughed at him but stopped as I saw the look on Embry's face. It was then I asked him to come for a walk and explain the whole imprinting thing and the tragic love story of Leah, Sam and Emily.

He understood the situation, he was a bit bummed that he didn't imprint on me; making me cringed. I wouldn't know what to do if a pack member imprinted on me, I wouldn't be able to stay away from them like I planned to if the event ever happened.

Also Quil phased, which made Embry happier to have his buddy back. From him we learned that Bella Swan the former leech lover was hanging around our next phased wolf. The way Quil was taking about her, she sounded pretty stubborn and Jake was in love with her.

I could see this causing a load of problems when Jake phases but I guess Sam will Alpha order him, that is if Jake denies the position.

Not only that but our best bud Jared imprinted on a rather quite and shy girl named Kim. Me and Paul, we were a bit disappointed that he fell head over heels in love with her, but he explained that he couldn't fight it. He had to be with her and talk to her, make sure she was safe.

I have to admit the girl made to be great company when I was off patrol; me, her and Emily would hang out. For someone so shy, she was really smart and ever since Jared and her got together his grades have gone up.

So when they says their studying it's the truth unlike Paul, studying means sex.

I walked down the road, towards Billy's house it was my turn to check up on Jacob. My nose crinkled at the smell of vampire mix with human, I sprinted to Billy's and barged through the door "Billy" I calmly called looking around the room, I heard the sound of Billy's chair come towards me.

I let out a shaky breath at the sight of an unharmed chief "Taylor" He looks me over confused.

"Your okay?"

"Of course I'm okay" He replied looking me in the eyes.

"Thank god" I sighed running my fingers through my hair "I was sure I caught the sent of a vampire mixed with human"

"Ah" He pauses and looks out the window, I followed his gaze to see the one and only Bella Swan. She was laughing at something Jacob said "She's looking better"

"Hm" I replied looking Jacob over, he was beginning to fill out and he look taller to "She'll be going down hill soon I imagine"

"He's close then?" Billy questioned.

"I'd say in about a week" I turn to Billy "I'm glad your safe" I walk over and pull him into a hug "Give Sam a call if you think it's sooner"

Billy nods "I will" He wheels himself into his living room, I smile sadly at the poor man, first his wife dies then his oldest daughter fuck's off to Spain or whatever and gets married; Rachel is in college and his only son is becoming a werewolf.

I exit the house gaining the attention of the Bella and Jake "Hey Jake" I smile brightly and turn away from the couple and headed home.

"Who's that?" I heard leech lover asked.

"That is Taylor Lahote, she use to be nice and now" He paused a moment "Now she's just like her brother in that drug gang"

A smirk appeared on my lips, Oh you have no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

In truth to what I said to Billy, Jake did phase within the week. The lad didn't take to kindly to the fact he could turn into a giant dog, but the thing he hated most was that his goody too shoe Bella Swan dated and knew about the Cullen's.

Sam used his Alpha tone on him to not see the girl and to not tell her our secret. Jacob wasn't happy about leaving the vampire girl, she had just began to get better; also Jake thought the girl was beginning to like him, I snorted at the thought.

Bella Swan will forever be a vampire girl. I bet she already planned to marry the idiot and then become one of them. Which is just disgusting, why would anyone give up the chance to live life and have children and grandchildren, and the chance to grow old with the one you love.

"Taylor!" My head snapped up at the sound of my name been called.

"Huh" I see the pack looking at me.

"You feeling okay sis?" Paul asked coming over to me.

"I'm fine" I mumbled then picked up my tuna salad sandwich "Just daydreaming" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay" Paul didn't look convinced but dropped the conversation.

"Lets go" Sam ordered, today we were going to split up and scope the area for this red headed leech that keeps coming back, something tells me she's after something.

"We going to get Jake?" Embry asked.

Our Alpha nodded "Yeah, then spend a few hours together in the woods looking for that damn leech" He growled lowly, she was becoming a problem.

We'd chased the red headed female away from Forks just a couple days earlier, chased her all the way to Canada. However a couple of days before that my pack brothers took down leech with dreadlocks, he was in the field talking to the Swan girl. He was about to suck her dry but the pack showed themselves and ripped him apart, also scaring Bella in the process.

Harry Clearwater told us to be careful as the girl told her father and he said he would look into it.

We stood at the edge of the woods, Embry gave out a wolf call, telling Jake we were here. The Black door creek open; instead of Jake a very pissed off Bella stormed out the house and down to us. She looked us all over, I glared at the small girl.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded to Sam, as soon as she got close to us.

"What did we do? What did you do?" Paul snapped, before Sam could answer her. I don't blame him the damn girl was annoying, likes to stick her nose in everyone's business.

"He didn't want this" I growled and took a step forward to my brother.

"What did he tell you?!" Paul was getting really worked up. We Lahote didn't have the best of tempers, and with the Swan girl getting in my brothers face wasn't going to end well.

"He told me nothing. He's afraid of you." Where had she gotten an idea like that? Jake, afraid of his brothers and sister? My brothers couldn't help it, and started laughing. However, that wasn't the wisest thing to as Bella looked even more pissed of. The next few moments happened so fast, Bella raised her had and slapped Paul across the face.

I winced at the sound of impact, before letting out a dangerous growl, I stared at her with a heated glare. Like I said before, us Lahote have never had good control of our temper at the best of times, and getting slapped was going to set him off.

Sure enough, he instantly started shaking uncontrollably "Paul" I called out "Bro" he wouldn't listen his changed had gone to far, he was going to phase.

The Leech lover was going to learn our secret.

"Paul, calm down," Sam ordered, but he too wasn't having much look "Get back, Bella." She stared at Paul in fear and slowly backed away, Paul began snarling and jerking before he was replaced by his silver wolf.

I look at Bella her paled even more, I smirked at the sight of the frightened girl. The bitch shouldn't have work my brother up.

"Bella," Jacob called racing towards her, his eyes widen at the scene in front of him. I watched as Bella ran toward Jake telling him to run as well, Jake jumped over the scared girl and phased in mid air. He growled at my brother ready for a fight.

My brother and Jake began fighting, I growled when Jake locked his jaw on my brothers neck, as I went to take a step forward, I was pulled into the arms of my best friend Embry "Stay calm" He cooed in my ear making me shiver "It will be over soon"

I nod and turned my attention back to the fight, Jake and Paul ended up rolling down the hill, I cringed at the sound of a whimper "Paul!" I whispered.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place" Sam told us, he walks over to the last place my brother and Jake were, I went to follow but Jared pulled me from Embry and dragged me with him to the truck.

"Guess the wolves out of the bag," Embry joked walking over to where Bella remained sitting on the floor, he chuckled as he stared down at Bella. He held out his hand for her to take, she moved back in fear. . . . This girl deals with vampires and she scared of a couple of wolves. But then again Paul wasn't the best example of us.

"Come on Swan" I growled getting into the truck "We don't have all day" I sat in the passenger seat, not wanting to be close to the leech lover.

I was so angry that the girl knew about us, god knows what she would tell her Cullens if their ever returned, and worst yet with the secret out Jake going to be spending more time with her. The poor lad is going to get his heart broken.

As Jared drove, I couldn't help but worry for my brother, I know he was an excellent fighter but it's my job to worry as his sister. I sighed and lead my head against the window "He'll be fine" Jared says sneaking a look at me, I gave a small smile.

I felt Bella's eyes burning the back of my head, with my best glare I turned my head around and looked at her, she flinched slightly and turned her attention else where.

Stupid leech lover, she's going to cause all sorts of problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared pulled up at Emily's cozy home, both boys made wolf calls telling her we were home. I quickly left the truck before I could storm off into the house Embry placed his arm over my shoulder "Come on Bella, we don't bite" He teased then looks down at me "Much" I giggled a little and moved out of Embry grip, without looking at the girl I headed into the house.

"Emily!" I called out, as Embry warned Bella about Emily's scars. Even with them the women was beautiful. I saw her over the oven, I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug "We have extra company" I whispered with annoyance.

Emily moves away and looks at the door as the leech lover enters "Who is this?" I glared at Bella as she stared at Emily's scars; however Emily didn't seemed bothered by the look.

"Who else. Bella Swan" Jared muttered bitterly glancing at Bella and nibbled on his muffin, that Emily had cooked for our arrival.

"So, you're the vampire girl" Emily mused eyeing Bella, I snorted at her comment.

"So, you're the wolf girl" Bella shot back trying to sound brave but you could hear the fear in her tone.

Emily smiled a little "Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one" Emily said with a fond smile, she was probably thinking of Sam as she looked down at her engagement ring.

I remove myself from Emily's side and seated myself next to Embry, he gave me a bright smile. I reached over the table and picked up a chocolate chip muffin "Leave it up to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order" Emily murmured. I grumbled in agreement, I wasn't too happy that he could not keep his distance, he was the next chief of this tribe and he can't even keep a secret from one girl he has a crush on.

"Um. . . he didn't say anything to me" Bella said awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but at us.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Oh and check it out! We can hear each others thoughts," Embry revealed smugly looking over at Bella.

I smacked the back of his head; earning a yelp from him "What was that for babe?" He asked rubbing his head, I glared darkly at him.

"What the hell Em" I growled.

"Will you just shut up?" Jared took over "These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires" Jared snapped glaring at Embry; I knew he didn't trust Bella, he had the same thought as me about her telling the Cullen's everything about us if their returned.

"I can't really run with vampires. Because they're fast," Bella says looking a bit uncomfortable. Emily let out a small laugh at the girl.

A smug smirk worked it's way upon my lips "Yeah" I sneered at the girl "Well, we're faster" Bella stare at me shock.

"Freaked out yet?" Jared says breaking the girls stare on me.

"You're not the first monsters I've met" Bella whispered with a shrug as she looked at Jared, I flinched at the word monsters. We were no way like them precious Cullen's of hers or are we a replacement, there is no way she's messing with us.

Our tense conversation eased up at the sound off Sam entering the house, I stood up from my seat and waited for my brother to come in "Jake's right. You are good with the weird" Sam announced walking into the house, he stared at Bella for a moment before he walked over to Emily and kissed her.

I watched as Paul and Jacob entered the house laughing and joking as if they hadn't just been fighting; I sighed in relief that he was okay, even if we can heal quickly, I still worry. I smile brightly as Paul opened his arms for me, I rushed over and hugged the living daylight out of him.

I sent a quick glare at Jake; who held up his hands in surrender, I giggled and pulled out of my brother embrace and into Jake's earning a glare from Bella. The leech lover stepped forward with a brave look on her face "Taylor is it?" She spoke up. The whole pack tense and look over at us.

"Yeah" I replied pulling away from Jake to look at her.

"Which one is your wolf?" She asked looking over at the guys, I smirked at the comment she thought I was a wolf girl. . . . Well I am but in a different.

"Oh sweetheart" I cooed "I am one of them" I pride myself at the look on her face; however Jake didn't as he pushed me, earning a growl from not only me but the rest of the pack.

"Shut up" He warned.

I raised an eyebrow "Seriously, She asked and I answered" I walked away and place myself back in my seat, I turn to see Bella and Jake leaving.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jake asked her.

"Why?" I heard her confusion.

"Going up againsted the Lahote sibling"

"Taylor and Paul are sibling?"

"Yeah, there the hotheaded twins of the pack, so be careful" I giggled at the warning Jake gave the girl, I look to Paul to see him smirking.

"I doubt she'll listen" I commented "But I hope for her sake she does" I mumbled, god knows what will happen if she works both me and mine brother up.

I can tell you one thing, it wouldn't be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

We were right about Bella Swan being trouble, the stupid red headed leech; who is named Victoria was after her because her precious Cullen killed her mate.

A mate for a mate. Sounds reasonable in the law of vampires but Bella was human, not like that makes any difference to Victoria. She's getting a meal out of it.

I phased in anger when Jake told us, not because she was at risk. No because she and her Cullen's are the reason that we changed in the first place. The leech got too close to our people and the gene activates causing us to phase into the tribe protectors.

She needed to be taken care off, I wouldn't wish this changed upon anyone else.

 _"Taylor, you go left with your brother"_ Sam ordered me, I nod and sprint off after Paul. I scan the area for any sign off movements and sniffed the air for that sickly stench of leech but caught nothing.

 _"Why are we stuck on patrol again, while Jake gets to stay off and hang around with Leech lover?"_ Paul growled, in fairness he was right, all of us have been patrolling non stop, whiles Jake rested and hung out with his crush.

 _"We need to keep Bella down here Paul"_ Sam replied.

I jumped over a tree trunk landing next to my brother _"It still isn't fair Sam"_ I shot back defending my brother.

 _"They are right Sam, we haven't had very much time to spend with our imprints"_ The images of Emily and Kim filled my mind.

I growled and rolled my eyes _"I was talking about sleep dudes"_

 _"Yeah, me too"_ Paul growled, digging his claw into the ground, he ears pinned back as he listened to the forest.

 _"Just you wait until you both imprint"_ Jared chuckled as the thought of us hot heads being whipped by someone special.

 _"I'm never going to imprint"_ We both snapped back.

 _"You can't help it if you do"_ Sam says showing us the memory of him imprinting on Emily, he only wanted to see his girlfriend and with one look into Emily's eyes. . . . He was gone, Leah mattered no more in a romantic way. I knew he still cared for her but the imprint had took a strong hold on Emily and Sam's love _"And you can't fight it"_ He warned.

 _"I will fight as long as I can if it happened"_ I stubbornly replied, snapping my jaw. I ran along the boarded line of the river; I paused in step as I caught Victoria's scent.

"Oh, look like the mutts are ready to play" She sneered, before jumping from a tree and sped away, I quickly tailed her, I shot my head back and howled telling my brothers I had found her.

Paul not been far away found me in no time, I quickened my pace, the bitch was fast but so was I. However I wasn't much on the strength side so me taking off was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

She suddenly changed direction _"Sam, Embry"_ I called out _"She heading your way"_ I watched through their mind as Sam jumps up in the air and snaps at the vampire, he caught part of her clothes but that didn't stop her. She turns and glares at Sam, she moves her arms in front of her and pushed Sam to the ground.

He howled in pain. I growled and sped up, getting to my Alpha in no time, I walked over to him and nudged his nose _"Sammy"_

 _"I'm fine"_

He groaned a little, I used my body to help him stand up _"Already healing"_ He grumbled, Sam gave me a thank you nudge _"Lets catch up to our brothers"_

 _"Right behind you Sammy"_

Me and Sammy sprinted away, following the leeches scent _"Paul where are you bro?"_

 _"Near the cliffs"_ He growls, an image of her entered our minds, she was been flagged by our brothers but Paul was the closest.

 _"Be careful"_ I ordered.

 _"Always am sis"_ He replied, me and Sam made it back to the pack but were still a little behind _"You don't think she'll jump do you"_

 _"I hope not"_

Sam snapped, he didn't want the leech around, she seemed to know how to test him and his pack _"Taylor, your the fastest get close to her and try to change her course"_

 _"On it boss"_ I replied and pick up my speed, In no time I had join my brother, but Sam wanted me to push further, my legs ached in protest.

I was pushing myself too far, but the bitch need to go. I hide my pain from the pack and ran faster "Does the little mutt think she can catch me?" She sneered; earning a growled from me "I think not" She growled and without warning picked me up and through me into a tree, I felt my head smack against the trunk _"Taylor!"_ I heard my pack roar at me.

My vision blurred, I saw the outline of red hair fall of the cliff. Victoria had escaped once again, I felt myself shifted back and a wet nose nudged me on my forehead "I'm alright Paul" I yawned out.

I felt a shirt been placed over me, it smelt like Quil "Here you are sis" I slowly pushed myself up and raised my arms, letting out a gasp of pain as I pulled the shirt over my body.

"Are you okay Tay?" Sam came rushing over to me, checking me over "I'm so sorry, I told you to do that"

I shook my head "It's okay" I mumbled "I think my arm is broken" I whimpered a little as I showed him my left arm "I landed on in funny"

Sam grabbed hold of my arm and checked it over "Your shoulder has popped out baby girl" I shuddered at his answer, it will need to be put back in.

"I want Paul" I cried out.

"Paul doesn't have any clothes near by" Sam told me sadly.

"I don't care, I want my brother" I whimpered, I turn my head to look at the silver wolf "Please Pauly" The wolf whined and laid on the floor he placed his head on my lap "I guess this is the best I'm going to get" Paul nodded, I used my good arm and placed in on Paul and gripped his fur "I'm ready" I say looking at Sam.

Sam nods and look over at my pack brothers "Go back to Emily's, tell her we'll be back soon and tell her what happened to Taylor" The boys nodded, they gave me one last concern look before sprinting away.

"Emily's going to kill you for getting her favorite wolf hurt" I giggled lightly try to lighten up the situation, Sam shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"I know" He breathed out "Only you could lighten up a bad situation" He placed a kiss on my forehead; without warning he pulled on my shoulder popping it back in.

I let out a scream as the pain came, my shoulder felt on fire. My gripped on Paul tightened a whine escaped his mouth. I whimpered as the pain began to ease, tears fell down my cheeks "I'm sorry baby girl" He stood up "Paul you can carry her on you back" Paul moved from my grasp but stayed low on the ground, Sam picks me up and places me on my brothers back.

"No patrol for you for a couple of days" He ordered, I nod in agreement "Your going to rest at mine with Emily, while the others are out"

"Yes, boss" He smiles and goes to the behind a bush to phase, Paul begin to run home but not too fast, still my grip tighten on him.

In no time we arrived back at the house, Emily shot out of the house and sprinted over to me "Oh, sweetie" She gently helps me off Paul, I bent down and placed a kiss on his head and then let Emily dragged me back in to the house.

Emily pulls me into the living room, where Jake and leech lover where seated. I really didn't want to be near the cause to all this pain right now, but I didn't feel like protesting right this minute "Are you okay Taylor?" The leech lover spoke up as Emily left the room.

"Yes, no thanks to you" I grumbled.

"Taylor!" Jake warned me.

"Oh, shut up Jake" I snapped, looking up at him, I gave him a deadly glare "You have no idea what we are going through right now" He went to reply but I cut him off "Your here playing savior to her, while we are the ones chasing the red head" I sneered, glancing at Bella "This is her fault" I growled my body beginning to shake "All her fault, she and her Cullen's are also the reason why we turn into huge dogs" I took a step forward "She's the reason why none of us get a normal life" I was about ready to phase "She's only going to cause you pain Jake, once he's back" I whispered this last part "She'll go back to him"

Jake shook and growled "Jacob out!" Sam ordered angrily, Jake pushed passed his pack brothers and left the house, Bella looks at me in anger.

"You have no idea what your talking about" She snapped "You have no right to talk like that"

"I have every right leech lover" I spat the name making her flinch "Me and my brothers are putting our life on the line for you so be grateful" I moved back a little "Cause I'm telling you if I was the Alpha you'd be dead and the problem would be solved but no Jakey had to have these feeling for you" I laughed darkly "Oh, I can't wait for the day he imprints, then who will you turn to" I growled, Bella face paled, I pushed pass her "I'm going for a nap in the spare room" I told Sam, he nods his head at me.

My pack look on at me in shock, I felt their stare as I went up the stairs "My baby sister's temper everyone" Paul announced.

I curled up into the pillow and closed my eyes, today was a really stressful day.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two days since I blew up on Bella, and I have yet to apologized; which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I was right about it been hers and that leeches fault even the pack agreed, well all but Jacob but he is too loved up with the pale face that he doesn't notice how much of a pain she is.

My brothers are hunting the redheaded leech; whilest I stayed close to Forks in case the leech decided to make a quick escape toward the town _"Boys?"_ I spoke up _"Anyone there?"_ I asked, getting a little worried that no one was answering.

 _"Taylor"_ Sam replied, I gave out a sigh in relief.

 _"Is everything okay?"_ Once again the mind link was quite _"Sam?"_

 _"The leech jumped over Harry as did Embry"_ Paul spoke up _"Not only that the leech lover decided to take a tumble off the cliff"_ I groaned and rolled my eyes, I couldn't care less about her.

Harry on the other hand _"Is Harry okay?"_

I heard a mental sigh _"Sis, Harry had a heart attack and died"_ I whimpered and fell to the ground, my paws covered my eyes to stop the tears from falling. Even if I didn't know Harry as well as the other in the tribe, he was still on the council and a great deal to the pack.

I lifted myself of the ground, my legs shook as the grief was trying to show but I couldn't let it. I was a tribe protector I had to be strong _"Where are you guys?"_ I asked looking at my surrounding _"I'll come to you"_

 _"No!"_

Sam ordered loudly, making me cringed _"I want you to follow Jake to Bella's house make sure she's safe"_ He says making my cringed.

 _"My pack needs me not some leech lover"_ I spat at him, I went to take a step forward but paused as Sam shouted at me.

 _"TAYLOR!"_ He snarled, I whimper and bowed my head _"We will meet you back at the Clearwater's"_

I sighed and turned on my spot _"Be safe and please try and comfort Sue until I get there"_ I teased and sprinted to the edge of the forest to wait for Bella's red truck or Jake's blue truck.

I didn't have to wait long as the smell of Jake entered my nose; Bella's truck sped passed me, I quickly chased after it, I tried to keep myself hidden but the amount of trees were lessening as were got closer to Forks "Who is following us?" Bella asked before Jake could answer she asked answer question "he's all white? Looks lovely"

I rolled my eyes, I guess she didn't believe me when I said I was a one of them. Jake let out a laugh and shot me a quick look, I turn my attention to the path ahead of me, the trees were coming to an end "What's so funny Jake?" Bella innocently asked.

"That's Taylor" Bella gasped "She told you she was a wolf" He paused a moment "And she's white all over but has black ear and snout, weird marking but she's by far the best looking" He laughs.

"I quite like your rusty red colour Jake, I doubt she looks better then you" She sneered but I doubt Jake heard her tone.

"Well, you haven't see her probably" He shot back "And I doubt you want to, like I said earlier she doesn't have the best of tempers"

"She wouldn't hurt me" Bella says smugly making me roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't push your luck with a Lahote" Jake warns, a sickly smell perked my attention as Jake pulled up at Bella's, I gave a low growl warning him.

"Wait" Jake warns "Taylor's on alert, she smells a bloodsucker" I tuned out from them as I smelt honey, it was sweet but not too sweet. I watched as Jake walked into the house shaking a little. I howled calling for my Alpha.

 _"Taylor?"_

 _"Sam, Jake has gone into Bella's there's a leech in there but it's a Cullen"_ I reported back _"He shouldn't be there right now"_

 _"Go get him out of there"  
_

I nodded my head and told him I was on it, I shifted back and changed into a tank top and short that I had tied to my legs.

Embry's idea. Not a bad one either, I wrinkled my nose as the leech smell got strong; but so did the honey scent. I barged into the house to see Bella talking with the pixie vampire, whiles Jake was getting stared down by the bloke "Jacob Black" I warned rushing over to him gaining everyone's attention "What were you thinking?" I growled.

"Who's this?" The pixie asked.

"Oh, this is Taylor Lahote" Bella stutters "She the first female werewolf ever" I growled at her, did she seriously just tell the vampire we exist once again. I knew she couldn't be trusted.

"Really, she doesn't smell like one" The sound of his husky voice made my heart skip a beat, Pixie came over to me, making me shake, she took a sniff then backed away.

"No she does Emmett" Pixie says, I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn to look to see Jake giving me a calm down look. I shook my head and roughly pulled away from Jake, I snarled lowly looking at Bella before taking a quick look at Emmett, I stared into his golden eyes and froze.

Me and Emmett together, walking along the beach, us having our first kiss; then to proposing and the wedding and us living our lives out together as Vampire and wolf. . . . NOOOOO! I screamed to myself, I growled even more and looked away from the problem "Taylor outside now, go to Sam and your brother" He told me, I nodded my head in agreement, I needed to get out of here before I show my love for the leec. . Vam. . . Emmett. Oh for the love of God I can't find it in myself to insult him.

The pack aren't going to be happy to learn about this, well neither am I. I don't want it, I'm gonna to fight it. It can't be hard, I mean he's not aloud on my land and I'm not aloud on his.

Oh why did I have to Imprint on a vampire, or imprint at all, this wasn't going to be easy to hide but I will and no stupid claim between us is ever going to change.

"What was all that about?" My imprint asked.

"I have no clue" Jake answered confusion laced in his tone, I ignored there conversation and shifted; instead of heading toward Sue's I went home.

I needed to be alone to think things through.


	9. Chapter 9

I phased back and put my clothes on, before storming up my front porch; knowing the door wasn't lock, I kicked the door open causing it to smash into a photo frame. The glass shattered and fell to the floor but I couldn't care less right now.

All I could think off was that leec. . . Vamp. . Emmett. My imprint, he sure was handsome but he wasn't really alive; he was dead and a cold frozen killer, the stupid idiot lives of blood. I do have to give him credit for choosing animal instead of human. If he didn't he would be dead right now, I let out a whimper at the thought of my imprint dead but then again it would of been better if he was ripped apart before I imprinted; that would of left me free from the curse.

But I have no such look, I'm stuck with it. Still doesn't mean I accept it, he maybe my imprint but he will never know. And neither will my brother. . . . Only god knows what will go down if they found out.

The whole thing was confusing, why would I imprint on a vampire? Imprinting helps you find your soul mate, it chooses the best person for you to help raise a family and carry on the bloodline.

How am I meant to do that been paired with a leec. . . with Emmett. Seriously did I do someone wrong in the world to upset the great spirits.

I screamed in raged and picked up vase; that was my mothers and throw it across the room, it smashed against the wall. Water dripped down the wall to the ground, I flung my arms in the air as my body shook, I needed to calm a bit.

I couldn't phase, my brothers can't find out. . . I am secretly in love with a Cullen. . . Wait? What?. "No, no, no, no" I mumbled "I am not in love" I screamed out "Not with him" All I saw was red and the sound of crashing.

Coming to my senses I noticed I had turned the coffee table over, newspapers and magazines spread out across the floor; I've made a right mess but at the moment I couldn't care less.

I took a deep breath and laid down on the sofa, I ran my hands over my face "Deep breath Taylor" Inhale and exhale "Your just over thinking this" I mumbled, I began chewing on my thumb nail; it was a bad habit of mine, I do it when I'm nervous or upset. And right now I was both.

"Maybe I didn't imprint" I hopefully say to myself, but that goes away as my heart rate raised at the image of Emmett crossing my mind "Nope" I whispered "I really did" I closed my eyes hoping to stop the tears; I didn't want this, I didn't want to be a wolf either.

I going to blame that stupid pale faced lee. . um, Cullen lover Bella Swan. She's the reason why I'm a wolf in the first place, and the reason why I had the chance to imprint and then she brings my imprint with the pixie just because they thought she was dead.

I shot up from the sofa in panic, was my imprint safe? I just left without checking, was he still at Bella's? Maybe I could go and check but that would mean phasing.

Oh man this is so hard, but I have to my body is telling me to go. I rushed out of the house and into the woods, just as I was about to phase a howl ripped into the air. Taking a deep breath, I tried to hide all thoughts on Emmett and me. . . Imprint "Oh, please work" I mumbled and quickly phased shredding my clothes _"Damn it forgot to strip"_ I rolled my eyes.

 _"Jacob go home!"_ I heard Sam growl.

 _"What's going on?"_ I asked earning a growl from Sam, I flinched under the power in his tone.

 _"You were meant to come here straight after you finished with Jacob"_ Sam says and played the events of him talking to Jake about the Cullen's going to Italy; well apart from Emmett.

I quickly held back my excitement of Emmett been over the treaty line _"I was just coming Sam"_ I shot back _"I needed some new clothes, I ripped mine when I phased after seeing Cullen lover and her friends"_ I lied, hoping he would believe me.

 _"Cullen lover?"_ Sam asked confused, I cringed at my mistake.

 _"Um, lee-ch lover"_ I spat back, my heart hurt at calling them a leech.

 _"Are you okay Tay?"_

"I'm fine, still a bit pissed off"

I says back to him, I needed to get to the treaty line to make sure he was okay _"I think I'll stay in wolf form for a while and check the treaty line"_

"Alright"

He paused a moment, I knew he was trying to prey into my mind for information. . . . Not today buddy _"Go remind the male Cullen that stayed about the treaty and to get the leader vampire to call once everything is settled"_

"Will do boss"

I heard Sam leave my mind, I sighed in relief and let the thoughts and images of my imprint cloud my mind. I sprinted back to the house and phased back to get some clothes before I raced to the treaty line and gave out a bark.

Time to meet my imprint. . . Time to see if I can reject him like I plan to or forced to love him.


	10. Chapter 10

My heart raised as the smell of honey got stronger, I let out a little yap and titled my head, my eyes narrowed on the male in front of me; Emmett Cullen.

We both stared at each other, none of us made a sound. I eyed him up and down a couple of times, and liked what I saw, I felt my paws move forward toward my imprint. I growled lowly at myself and quickly stepped back. . . Damn I'm letting the Imprint control me.

I look back up at Emmett; he looks at me in confusion "What do you want?" He asked looking my wolf form over, his eyes lingered on my ears and snout. A small smile worked it's way upon his face, on the inside I was beaming he liked my wolf form "Your Taylor aren't you?" I nodded my head in confirmation "You smell different from the other" He mumbles keeping him eye of me "I wonder why?"

I bowed my head and rushed off into the bushes, and phased back. Time to face him as my normal self. I stepped out of the bushes to see him still there "Hello Emmett" I coldly say, I kept all emotion of my face.

"What do you want. . Mut. . Taylor?" I shivered in delight at sound of my name escaping his lips, he too couldn't insult me.

Stupid imprinting, I scowled at myself. . . . Don't show emotion Taylor, keep it plain and simple. I'm here on pack business that all. . . . Nothing else.

"I come here on the behalf of my Alpha Samuel Uley" He nods and folds his arms over his chest "He wanted me to remind you and the other Cullen's of the treaty that was place here many years ago" My once cold tone softened as I walked closer to the line.

I was face to face with him, any other wolf would have phased but not me. All I could smell was honey and it was rather frustrating.

Once over, I would of loved been this close to one of the Cullen's to rip them apart.

I stared deeply into his almost black eyes, looks like someones hungry. I cringed at the though, him and blood. I'm going to be tasting blood every time I kiss him.

NOPE, no kissing between us. I sighed to myself, I wish my life was simple.

"And the biggest rule of them all, No biting a human" I narrowed my eyes at him "Including those who wish of it" I took a step back "We will declare war upon you all if such a thing happens" I held back a whimper at the though of him getting hurt. Not like it would happen, my wolf will go in protective mode and then the whole pack will know.

And the biggest law in our pack is imprint can't be harmed by anyone in the pack. The stupid Cullen is lucky because of me, he is pardoned from been torn apart by the pack and he doesn't even know it.

"We know the treaty Taylor" He shot back with a smirk, oh man he's not making this easy.

I turned my head, hoping to hide my red cheek. However, I knew that had fail as my imprint chuckled. My head snapped back to him, I gave him my best glare; yet it did nothing, he just smirked wider "And we know the price of biting a human" He whispers softly, his eyes lingered on my lips a moment before he regains focus.

"Sam wants you to tell your coven leader to gave him a call once all is settled" I quickly spoke back. It was amazing how one person and make me feel weak, just by been up close to them.

He nods and take a step back, I mentally whined in protest, I wanted him close to me again. It just felt so right, no matter if we are enemies.

I let out a growl, I need to leave. . . . Like now. The pull is getting to me, I can feel it. It was everything that Sam and Jared had described.

How could they stand it?

"I have to go" I says walking backward, but my gaze stayed upon him.

"Wait" He took a step forward, so he was on the line "Answer me this"

"Anything" I whispered softly, my voice shuddered with emotion; which I was so going to regret later.

"Why do you smell different?" He asked, I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts on what to say "I mean Jacob smelt like wet dog" He twitches his nose, making him look cute. . . . No, not cute Taylor "But you don't"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" I snapped harshly, before wasting no time in phasing in front of him. I snapped my jaw at him in warning before taking out in to the forest.

I could not help but feel guilty for my actions at the very end, will I always feel like this.


	11. Chapter 11

I was pacing about in my room, it has been two days since I had imprinted, two days since I have seem him and on top of all that we have two new members in the pack. More people to hide my secret from, they just wouldn't understand.

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Our new members were Seth and Leah Clearwater. . . . That's right another girl and she is ten times of a bigger bitch then I am. We are the best of friend, I have another female to talk to, one that knows how it feels to be a wolf.

We are both the same size and are near the same in speed, I am just a little faster with all the trained I have had, my speed and strength has increased.

"Taylor!" I heard Jake call from downstairs, I groaned 'Why can't I be left in peace'. I left my room and headed down stairs to see Jake looking around the room, I cleared my throat making him jump.

"You know Jake" I folded my arms "With super senses, you sure get surprised easily" I walked closer to him, looking him over before resting my eyes on his "What do you want?" I spat.

Jake gulped, I knew he was intimated by me and my brother. . . . Our temper was unpredictable "Sam said you have to come and meet Bella with me" He breath out taking a step back "Um. . Her leech is dropping her off"

I growled at him "Why me?" Why is it always me? I mean if I hadn't gone after Jake the last time, I would NOT have imprinted. . . . Which would of been a bonus for me. I felt pain spread through my body. . . Or not.

"I don't know" Jake shot back, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously, fine" I rolled my eyes as Jake grinned widely "I swear Sam wants war upon the Cullen's" I snapped out in anger.

Jake raised his eyebrow "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I am one of the hotheads in the pack and Sam's asking me to come along" I breathed out "That spells T.R.O.U.B.L.E" I spelt out "Trouble" Jake snorted at me, earning a smack on the head "Behave or I will not get in your Rabbit"

Jake looks at me in surprise "You know about cars"

I let out a snort "My brother Is Paul Lahote you idiot" I snapped "Of course I know about cars" I rolled my eyes and opened his truck door and slide in "I'm not one of those girly girls or even a boring person" I smirked "Like your little Bella Swan"

Jake growled at my comment; I growled back making him shut up. I smirked at the fact he did, Jake was the true Alpha of our pack but he was scared to take the place from Sam. . . . That would make one interesting fight, if Sam was not ready to give up the spot.

We arrived at the spot, we both exit the truck and walked over to Bella and her Cullen lover. Bella smiled wide at the sight but it fell at the sight of me, I smirked at her and folded my arms over my chest "Lets get this over with please" I growled as the smelt of the Cullen entered my nose, making me wrinkle it and cringe. However it wasn't all that bad as he had the sent of honey on him; Emmett.

"You don't smell to good either" He paused asking for my name, but I kept quite.

"Taylor" Bella spoke up, I glared in her direction "She's one of the first female's to phase" She blurted out to her lover, I growled and took a step forward. The Cullen frowned at me, I glared at him causing him to move back a bit.

"I'm not too sure about this Bella" He look lovingly down at her. . . . I gagged, man they make me sick. I never want to be like that not even with my Imprint.

"What's an Imprint?" Cullen asked, I titled my head at his question. . . . How did he know about that?

"Edward reads minds" Bella smiled proudly of her lover.

OH SHIT, at least he doesn't know who mine is right, Oh for heavens sake please tell me I didn't think of him while Cullen was around.

"No, you didn't" He answered, I glared at him "Do you have one like?"

"Stay out of my head" I snarled, Jake looks at me in confusion.

"Why were you thinking about Imprinting Tay?" Jake questioned "I mean you hate the fact that we have a soul mate that isn't picked by us but fate"

"I think she has one" Cullen replied, my mouth dropped in shock. . . . He did not just say that? Please tell me he didn't just tell one pack mate my secret?

"Taylor" Jake looks at me in shock "Oh, man this is awesome" He chuckled "Little Lahote, one of the hotheaded wolves of the pack" The Cullen snorts at the comments, my body shook in anger "Has imprinted" Tears worked they way down my cheeks.

All I could think, was that my pack was going to hare me when their find out, who it was. Cullen frowns at my thoughts his face filled with concern; which right now I didn't need.

"FINE" I growled and snapped my mouth threatening "I DID IMPRINT" I took a deadly step to Jake "Is that what you wanted to hear" Jake froze on his spot and looks at me in surprise "But you are never going to find out who he is" I snarled getting in his face "Because I will NOT fall for the pull, I DO NOT want him"

"Who is it Taylor you can tell me" Jake whispered softly trying to grab hold of me.

"I am not telling you" I glared at him and turn to head to the wood, my body wouldn't stopped shaking even the thought of Emmett was working. . . . OH NO!

I quickly turned on my spot and stared at a wide eyed Edward. . . . He know? Please don't tell anyone? Edward nod "I promise" He spoke clearly earning a confused look from Jake and Bella.

"Promise what Edward?" Bella batters her eyelashes at Edward.

"Tell who her imprint is" He replied, looking down at her. Jake glared at them and faces me.

"Why won't you tell me?" He pleaded, I growled deadly once again and walking towards Jake and grabbed hold of him, pinning him to his Rabbit.

"Because the minute you phase" I whispered darkly into this ear making him shiver "Everyone will know, I have imprinted" I spat and moved away, this time I headed to the forest with out look back "That is why Jacob"

I phased and headed back home, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry. . . . After today everything was going to change.


	12. Chapter 12

That night my dreams were filled with disappointment from my pack brothers and sister, I sat up in bed and gently ran my hands through my hair, releasing my hair from the hair tie. A shuttered breath escaped my lips, I mentally cringed at myself. . . . I was a Lahote and we don't give into our emotion; unless it was anger.

I crawled out of bed and went over to my wardrobe to pick out one of my least favorites outfits, I just knew I was going to phase.

I decided to walk to Sam's to give me time to think. Things like; what would I say? I mean, I know Jake would of let it slip by now, and I can lie about it. As the whole conversation would of been seen through the pack mind. And what makes it worst is that it will show that Edward knows who my imprint is. . . . This isn't going how I wanted it to.

I wanted no one to know but that stupid mind reader had to speak up, didn't he. I played with the ends of my hair whiles walking. I ignored my surrounding just focused on the path ahead, I wasn't that far away from the pack.

What was Paul going to think most of all? We both always joke about Sam and Jared been whipped and head over heels for their imprints. I won't be like that. . . . I don't want to be like that. . . . Well maybe a little; I wouldn't mind getting to know him but if I did, I knew my imprint feelings would changed from friendship to lover. . . . Well unless he didn't want more.

However from the reaction I got from him the other day, tells me other wise; he seems interested in me as I am him.. NO! I'm not.

Oh great spirits, how am I ever suppose to live this way? Maybe Sam and Jared are right there is no getting away from it. . . . Maybe I should accept it.

But what if he doesn't accept me?

I paused in my step as the house came into view, I took a huge breath and bravely walked forward; I knew Paul and Embry were here, as they had the night shift and usually go for breakfast straight after before heading home to sleep.

I stepped into the house and Emily was the first one up, she let out a squeal and rushes over to hug me "Oh my beautiful Taylor" She tightens the hug "Congratulations honey" She pulls back and looks at me with a wide smiles.

I coughed and rub the back of my neck, in nerves "I'm guessing Jake told" I looked anywhere but at the pack, which included; Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. I'm guessing Seth and Leah took over from my brother and Em and Jake. . . . I guess he decided to stay away.

Smart move, but he's going to get the next time I see him.

"I would of like to have heard it from you Taylor not Jake" Sam says, I look to him, he was frowning at me "Why would you hide it?" He questioned walking closer to me.

"Sam's has a point" Paul growled "I'm your brother, you should of told me"

I flinched, I have never been at the end of his anger before "I'm sorry" I whispered and shook my head, I need to toughen up "I just felt confused by it"

"Why is it confusing?" Jared says, standing up and joins Sam.

"It's the best thing that can happen for a wolf" Sam added sending a loving smile to Emily. . . . Hm, I'm sure it is when your imprint is human and not a leec. . . Vamp. . . Emmett. I really need to get that under control, they already know I've imprint, they don't need to know it was a Cullen.

"It maybe for you Sam but I never wanted an imprint" I growled back looking to the ground, everything was just getting to me. I just wanted it to be over. . . . Why couldn't I have imprinted on a normal boy instead of a couple of hundred year old Cullen?

I felt and hand touch my arm, my head snapped up to see my big brother Paul; he didn't look to pleased that was sure "I want to meet him" He growled "And give him a good talking to" My eyes widen in surprise, he was okay with it "He needs to be told how to keep my baby sister happy"

"Your not mad?" I questioned.

"Oh, I am" He nods before sighing "But I do know from Sam's and Jared's thoughts that it will be hard to be away from him" He strokes my cheek and smiles "Congratulations sis" He pulls me into his warm embrace "I can't wait to meet him" He whispers, fear shuddered down my spine.

He was going to go out of his mind if he ever did "I still don't want him" I spoke clearly pulling away from Paul.

"You can't fight it" Sam sadly says "Trust me I know" Emily walks over to Sam and gave him a side hug.

"I've done it for two days now" I says running my hands over my face and letting out a sigh "And I'm going to continue to do it"

"You can't do that Tay" Embry says with a sad smile "Think about him, you might hurt him in the process" I cringed at the thought of my Emmett in any sort of pain cause by me. . . . This was one of reasons why he was better off without me. I would just ruin his life.

"Who's the lucky lad then Tay?" Emily giggled, excited for some girl talk, I just shook my head telling her I didn't know his name; all to hide the truth.

"I have no idea" I chuckled a little, looking away from the group hoping none of them saw my lie but I wasn't that lucky as Paul glared at me.

"Why lie Taylor Lahote?" I gulped and took a step back.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I snapped back, I took a breath to calm my nerves down. . . Deep breaths Tay, no one will find out his name.

"You really don't want this?" Sam asks, I shook my head no "Why? What is wrong?"

"When you find out who it is you'd know why" I spat/ growled at him.

"How bad can it be babes?" I flinched at him calling me babe, there was only one person that should call me that.

"Don't call me babes" I snapped at him, but soon regretted it as his face fell "Oh Em" I whispered and took a step to him; only for him to move back. Great going Taylor, just go ahead and lose your best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He growled "Is Miss I don't want an Imprint Bitch better" A growled escaped my mouth "Cause I won't have a problem calling you that" My body began to shake. . . . Think of Emmett.

"Just. . . Shut up" I snapped at him "Your suppose to be my best friend and your having a go at me"

"Yeah" He snorted "Well best friends don't keep secrets from each other" He came closer to me "Why is it that a leech knows your imprint but we don't"

"I guess life isn't fair" I sneered.

"Tell me about" He bends his head down so our foreheads were almost "The girl I'm in love with has an imprint"

The pack eyes widen at his in confession as did I "Wha. . ." But I was cut off by a pair of lips. . . Embry's lips. As I begun to enjoy the taste a sudden pain shot through my chest, making me cry out.

"Get off her you idiot" Sam ordered as Paul pushed him away "Taylor?" Sam says, picking me up and places me on the sofa "Just breath, it will pass"

I took a shaky breath and released the pain, lessened but the shock stayed. . . . What just happened to me? Why did my chest feel on fire?

Edward POV

Me and Emmett were sat on the sofa playing video games, when all of a sudden my brother doubled over in pain "Carlisle" I shouted for our father.

Emmett screamed and held his chest, Carlisle sped over to us and laid Emmett on the sofa "What happened?" He asked looking over Emmett in confusion "I mean he's fine apart from the screaming"

"My ch-est" He mumbled, my eyes widen in surprise as did Carlisle, I watched as Emmett took several breaths "Taylor" He whispered softly before closing his eyes and going into a coma state for vampires.

"Who is Taylor?" Carlisle asked looking over at me then back to Emmett.

"She's one of the wolves" I answered, once again my fathers eyes widen in surprise. I closed my eyes in thought. . . Could this be an effect to that Imprint process Taylor thought about? Hm, I think some research is in order.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell was that?" Was the first question that popped out of my mouth as soon as the pain went away, I slowly sat up and leaned against Sam for support.

"That is what happens when you have accepted your imprint and already have romantic feeling for them" Sam explained, looking at me sternly. My breath caught in my throat. . . . No this could not be happening, I have not accepted anything.

"But I haven't accepted him, or even really talk" I snapped, my face crunched up in disgust "Let alone have feeling for him"

"Maybe you just don't realize it yet" Paul muttered, my head snapped in his direction, he raised his hands in surrender at my glare.

"NO" I growled deadly "I have not"

"Calm down Taylor" Sam ordered, a shiver ran down my spine as the order took effect "This is going to happen"

"But I don't want it to" I whined like a child "Like I said before"

"I know" Sam breathed out, and looked ahead in thought "Oh dear" He whispered, but with our werewolf hearing we all picked it up.

"What Sam?" Paul demanded.

"If that kiss cause Taylor" He paused a moment, looking into my eyes "Do you think it effected her imprint" My breath caught in my throat. . . . Emmett, without any warning, I launched off the couch and to the door.

"Taylor!" The pack shouted, I paused at the door to see Embry looking at me sadly. I glared angrily at him and got into his face.

"If by any chance that kiss effected my imprint as it did me" I sneered "Your going to get it" I snapped my teeth at him, in a threatening manner before jumping off the porch and phasing.

"Should we go after her?" Paul asked.

"No, leave her be" Sam replied "We will find out who he is soon"

"For someone who says there not accepting the imprint" Jared spoke up "She's doing a shit job at showing it"

"She really does care for him" Embry whimpered.

I shook my fur, before taking off. I didn't want to listen to them anymore, I am NOT falling for him, I do NOT want him.

But why am I running to him? I stopped in my step as I reached the treaty line, damn I forgot about the treaty, I can't check on him. A whine escaped my mouth, and I flopped on my belly looking over the line for any hint of my imprint.

My ears twitched at the sound of a branch snapping, I raise my head and growled at the smell of a leech but immediately stopped as the sent turned out to be Edward.

I raised to my feet and tilted my head _"Emmett"_ Was the first thing I spoke to him _"Is he okay?"_

"He is fine Taylor" I nod my head but still my wolf wouldn't calm down, I heard a sigh from Edward "I will go get him shall I"

My eyes lit up and a smile appeared _"Yes please"_ Edward chuckled, as I wagged my tail in excitement.

"Wow" Edward muttered "A wolf saying please and wags her tail" He shook his head as I shot him a look "Emmett must mean a lot to you" He says before speeding off back to the house for my imprint.

I sat on the ground and dug my claws in the ground, I search my mind for my pack brothers and sister but none were phased at this moment which was good.

Moment's later Edward appeared with him, I stood up and wagged my tail once again, I growled in annoyance, that thing has a mind of it own. I heard Edward chuckle at my thought, whiles Emmett looked between us in confusion "I'm sure it does Taylor" He walks closer to the line and throws some clothes over "These are Emmett's go change and talk" He gave me me a look, I bowed my head and trot over to the bushes "She will be back in a moment Emmett, good luck"

"Thanks mate" I knew Edward had left, I phased back and pulled on a long T shirt and a pair of short, I shivered in delight at the smell of honey covering them, I think I'll keep it. . . . Shit! I can't Paul will be able to smell vampire.

Note to self. . . . Have a shower when I get home.

I rushed out of the bushes and straight to my imprint pulling him into a hug "I'm glad your okay" I whispered in his ear, Emmett tensed under my touch, making me freeze. Did I just really throw myself at him? Oh dear.

I slowly pulled back and stared at him in horror; Emmett on the other hand, looked at me with love and lust, his hands clenched by his side "Sorry" I whispered looking down.

I felt Emmett's hand on my chin, my head raised and my eyes locked onto his. My heart pounded in my chest, he was perfect. . . . At this very moment I didn't want to fight the imprint, I wanted this to happen. The only thing that was stopping me was the reaction of my pack.

But right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was that my imprint was safe and sound in front of me "Why was I in pain?" I whimpered and flinched away from my imprint. . . He needs to know.

"Embry kissed me" I admitted, not expecting a reaction but got the total opposite, his eyes darkened as he glared and he gave out a snarl.

"Why did it effect me?" He gritted out, trying to stay in control, I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek, gently stroking him with my thumb. This calmed him down, he stared at me with his soft eyes "Why?" He pleaded.

"Why what? Why did Embry kiss me or why did it effect you?" I rambled on, not wanting to answer him. How do I tell him he was the mate of a werewolf?

Emmett rolled his eyes but a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth "I think you know which one" He says, raising his hand to cover over mine.

I nod and took a deep breath and blurted out my secret "Your my Imprint"


	14. Chapter 14

Time stood still as we both stared at one another, Emmett face overcame with emotions; mostly confusion "I'm your what?" He says breaking the awkward moment. I took a shaky breath and moved away from him, that wasn't meant to come out. . . . I just couldn't stop my words.

"Nothing" I tried to play it off but Emmett shook his head and moves closer to me, almost crossing the treaty line.

"No" His ruff voice whispers softly to me, making me shiver "I want to know" My eyes connected with his, I couldn't tell him the meaning of the Imprint.

He deserves better then a girl like me. . . . A wolf shifter.

"It's not important" I mumbled out, my heart hurt at the words.

"I don't believe you" He placed his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch as he began to rub my cheek with his thumb "Imprinting means something" He spoke softly "I can see it in your eyes" I look to the ground "It also has something to do with your smell and why I was in pain when he. . ." he growled "He kissed you" I look back up at him "please tell me"

My heart raised, I nod my head. . . . It was time to face the music, time to find out if the spirits were right about our connection "Imprinting means" I took a breath and placed my hand over the one on my cheek "It means your my soul mate" He looked at me in shock and took a step back.

I began to panic "It doesn't mean we have to be together" I rushed out "We can be friends or like brother and sister" I played with my hair, hoping to keep myself from crying "I just need you in my life" Oh dear, I was going to be rejected but isn't this what I always wanted?

"I don't know what to say" He spoke up, I shook my head and move further away from him.

"You don't have to say anything" I whimpered "I get it" I quickly wiped away the lone tears that fell from my eyes "I'll keep away, I promise" I sobbed out and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Taylor" He called out for me, I spun back round "Please don't go"

"I have to" I spoke softly "I know you going to rej.."

"I didn't even say anything about rejection" He shouts out, looking at me sternly "Now your putting words in my mouth" He sighs and runs his hands over his face "I was just taking the information in"

I smiled at little. . . There was still hope "Sorry" I mumbled " I just thought you wouldn't want anything to do with a wolf"

"What about you?"

I title my head to the side "Me? What about me?"

"How do you feel about it?" I froze, did he really want to know the truth or should I lie. I opened my mouth to spoke but was cut off "And don't even think about lying"

I let out a laugh, making him grin "I freaked out and got angry" I answered, staring at him "It happened the night at Bella's house"

"That was why you were so worked up?" He asked, I nod in reply "Huh, I have to admit something to you too Tay" I walked closer to the treaty line and stood face to face with him, he places a piece of my hair behind my ear "Your my blood singer meaning mate"

I look to him in surprise "Really" My heart pounded in my chest. . . . This man in front of me was not only my mate but I was his.

"Really" The world around me faded, our faces came closer, my eyes looked to his lips then his face. . . My palms began to sweat and my breathing became quicker, I was going to have my first kiss with my imprint. I was squealing on the inside. . . Calm down girl, it's not like you haven't been kissed before, I mean your the man whores sister.

However this was different, this was my soul mate. . . . HOWLLL! I quickly separated from Emmett grip and looked around the woods "Stupid pack" I mumbled, I lightened up at the sound of Emmett chuckling.

"Your pack is calling" He says with a smile, but his eyes held disappointment "Rain check on that kiss baby"

"Promise" I asked.

He laughed at me and shook his head in amusement "I promise" He leans forward and presses his lips to my cheek "See you later baby"

"Bye Emmett" I sighed as I watched him run off into the distance. . . . HOWLL!

I growled and shifted, forgetting the clothes that I was wearing were Emmett's _"Why the hell are you at the treaty line Taylor?"_ Sam and Paul asked me.

 _"I was anger at Embry and went for a run and found a Cullen near the line and went to tell him off"_ I lied, well sort of lied; a Cullen was at the treaty line.

My Emmett.

 _"Well get your ass in to gear sis"_ Paul told me _"The redhead leech as been spotted not too far from where you are"_

"Paul's right Taylor"

Sam took over _"See if you can sniff her out and try to chase her towards us"_ I cringed at the thoughts of her hurting me like last time.

 _"Hey, don't worry sis, Leah and Embry are on there way to you"_ I nodded my head and began sniffing around for Victoria.

Come out, come out. Wherever you are. It's like a game of hide and seek but with stronger senses and been found could mean death or been injured. . . . My hopes are all on her been killed, then maybe we can get back to our normal lives.

However mine is never going to normal. . . . Is it?


	15. Chapter 15

Embry and Leah found me in no time, we spent 15 minutes sniffing around but found no trace of the red headed leach _"How can she just dissappear?"_ I thought to myself forgetting that I was linked to the pack.

 _"Maybe she's a magical vampire"_ Embry joked, earning a growl from me and Leah.

 _"This is no joke Embry"_ I turned to face him, standing tall to show him who was boss in this little group we had, after all I was fourth in command. . . . Jared was second, Paul was third then me. I would of being third but Paul phased a few seconds quicker then me.

 _"I know that Tay"_ He shot back rolling his eyes, I snarled and snapped my jaw a him, the jerk was really pissing me off. Not only does he joke about vampires, he kissed me and hurt me and my imprint in the process _"You know you liked it Taylor"_ He smugly thought.

Deep breaths Taylor. . . . In and out, no need to attack your pack mate. I shook my head at him and wandered off, sniffing around. I would get him back later for that comment, right now we had bigger problems.

I paused in step at the sound of a branch breaking and the sent of Victoria "Hello pup" She sneered, I crouched down, digging my claws in to the ground and growled "Come back for more have you" I stared deadly at her. Her wicked smile disappeared as Embry and Leah joined me "Come and catch me pups"

 _"Sam"_ I called out _"She heading toward cliffs again"_

 _"Paul get ready she's heading for you"_ I howled signaling that we were close to her, the red head jumps up a tree, I stopped myself only for Leah and Embry to smack into me, I whimpered in pain as I collided with a tree. . . Seriously why is it always me?

 _"Tay!"_ Both wolves called out, Victoria smirked at and jumped down back to the ground _"Sam she's stopped"_ Embry told him _"What do we do, Taylor's down"_ I snapped my jaw. . . . Come on Taylor, your a Lahote. . . It takes a lot to take you down. Using the tree as a guide, I slowly pulled myself up.

Victoria looks at me with a hint of fear and respect, I growled lowly ignoring my pain and the thoughts of my pack, I lunged at her and landed on top of her. She screams in anger and uses her hands to keep my mouth away from her _"Embry! Leah!"_ I called out to them, both wolves growled and came forward before they could help the bitch flung me off. She looks at me in shock as I landed on all fours, I licked my lips and once again growled _"Come on guys"_ Together the three of us ran at her from different directions, the red head looks at all three off us before sprinting away.

I jumped over the pair as Leah and Embry crashed into each other, I felt my breathing become difficult, my vision became blurred _"STOP AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE TAYLOR"_ Sam screams at me, I nodded my head not having the strength to argue, I laid down and closed my eyes watching the chase through my packs eyes.

 _"Leah get here"_ Sam spoke up, I felt a lick on my head, opening my eyes I see Leah giving me a short head bow before sprinting off _"Embry help Taylor to Emily's"_ I slowly stood up _"And Taylor?"_

 _"Yeah Sam"_

I asked, the tone of his voice was emotionless, does that mean I was in trouble.

 _"Good work sweetheart"_ I smiled proud of myself, if only we were quicker she would of been done for. But I know sooner or later her luck will run out. I hope when that happens I get to be the one to end her, the amount of injuries she has caused me. . . . It's like she likes to target me like she does Bella.

I hope that isn't true either "Come on Taylor" I look up to see human Embry, I whimpered as I moved to the bushes "Here" He handed me some clothes, I bowed my head in thanks, before phasing back and changed into a pair of shorts and a crop top.

I walked back over to Embry holding my ribs, my stomach was covered in bruises, I saw Embry looking at me with wide eyes "Don't worry it hurts more then it looks" I tried to joke, but Embry facial expression changed to anger.

"That's not funny Tay" He scowled, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever" I spat out, turning on my heel and headed in the direction of Emily's, Embry quickly rushed to my side as tripped over a root. In one swift movement I was in his arms, I felt my eyelids close taking me into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

The world around me was dark, I slowly blinked my eyes as the place began to lighten. I groaned and pulled myself up of the floor, I carefully took in the sight in front of me. I was in a meadow, the grass was medium high and had beautiful purple flowers sprouting all around me. . . . I tiled my head in confusion, where was I? And how did I get here? I swear the last time I was awake, Embry was carrying me to Emily's and Sam's. . . . Wasn't he?

I'm so confused.

That confusion disappeared and turned into happiness at the sight of my mate Emmett, sitting down on a blanket in the middle of the meadow, my heart rate picked up as he stood up and walks towards me "My love" He whispers placing a kiss upon my cheek "I thought you wouldn't be able to get away from your pack" He strokes my cheek gently, making me blush "I'm glad you did, now we can enjoy our date"

I gasped at the word _date. . . ._ I'm dreaming aren't I. . . I have to be, A date with my imprint is dangerous. I mean we could get caught and then my secret would be out "This isn't a good idea" I say taking a step back.

Emmett frowns at me "Why not baby?"

"The pack will find us" I shakily replied.

"We have been avoiding them for months now love" He tells me, making me look at him in confusion. . . . Months, no that can't be right "And if they do find out, it not like there can kill me right" He took a breath "I am your imprint" He takes a step forward and pulls me into his embrace "It's your top law. . . No imprints are allowed to be harmed by the pack"

"I know" I nod my head, still not believing what was happening right now. He takes my hand and leads me over to the blanket.

"You want to dance?" He asks, not waiting for a reply he turns on a portable CD player "Our song baby"

 _"When I look into your eyes"_

Emmett walks over to me and pulls me into his arms, and begin to slow dance

 _"It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are_  
 _How old is your soul?"_

Emmett let out a laugh at the last part and twirled me around, then back to him, his eyes never once left mine.

 _"Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"_

In that moment, I knew the song was perfect for us, we were both different supernatural creatures but that didn't matter. All that matters was that we love each other.

 _"And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find"_

"Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up"

He once again twirled me but this time as I came back, he picked me up bridal style and spin me around, I let out a giggle and snuggled my head into his chest for a moment, enjoying the closeness before being place back to the ground.

 _"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am"_

He places his head on top of mine and held me close to him, his grip on me tightened; like I was going to disappear from existent

 _"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up."_

 _"Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
 _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
 _God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)"_

 _"I won't give up on us_  
 _Even if the skies get rough_  
 _I'm giving you all my love_  
 _I'm still looking up"_

The song had finished and me and Emmett stared at on another, still chest to chest. We both lean forward for a kiss, when the growl ripped through the air. . . . And out steps a Silver wolf. . . . Paul Lahote.

I quickly took a step back, looking a Emmett with sad eyes "Oh no" I whimpered, moments later we were surrounded by the pack "Please just listen" I begged, earning a growl from my pack members. Paul took the first step forward making me take one step back with Emmett "No, please" I sobbed.

"I love you" Emmett whispered, he leans forwards and places a gentle kiss on my lips, before looking at the pack and running.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I watched the pack run after him. . . . I froze, my heart broke at the sound of his screams "NOOOOOOO!" I fell to the floor in pain. . . . My imprint was dead

I shot up and screamed "Hey" I heard my brothers voice as he pulls me to him and began to stroke my hair "It's okay baby girl" he cooed softly to me "It was just a dream" I paused a moment to noticed I was at Emily's house, in the spare room. I took a deep breath and buried my head into my brother chest. . . . It was dream, Emmett's alive and my pack still doesn't know.

But how can I be sure that the dream wouldn't come true?


	17. Chapter 17

It's been two days since Victoria attacked and I had the dream; all thoughts on the matter of my mate been killed causes me pain. I know it wouldn't happen as it is our number one rule to never harm an imprint. . . . But they didn't know who he was yet, maybe it was time to come clean and take the crap and teasing from them.

I sighed as I pulled my shirt, the pain was only bearable. My body is taking a little longer to heal then normal, Sam says my injuries must had been worst then we thought. I would have to agree with him there, I mean I did pass out in Embry's arms; bet he loved that. He still doesn't seem to get that I belong to someone else, wait until he finds out it's a Cullen.

Oh shit, I really didn't think of that. The only person I was focused on was my twin but how will Embry feel, the guy likes me and kissed me; causing pain to both me and my imprint. Which I still haven't torn into him for yet. . . . At the end of the day it has nothing to do with him.

I walked downstairs in Sam and Emily's house and entered the kitchen "Hey" I whispered taking a sit at the table.

"Hey sweetie" Emily came over and pulls me into a side hug "You feeling better?"

"Much" I smiled up at the women, Sam smiled at me and places a brotherly kiss on my forehead "Sammy!" I whined.

"Taylor!" He whined back with a chuckle "Well kid you up for a pack bonfire?"

I nodded my head "Totally!" I shout in excitement, I love our bonfires. We do them every other week, without the elders, we joke about, tell stories and even sometimes the pack get me to sing to them. It was a great way to get to know one another "It will be Seth's, Leah's and Jake's first" I piped up.

"Yeah, it will" He smiled down at me, Sam walked out of the kitchen a moment before re entering "Time for patrol" He sighed.

"If I could, I would of done it for you" I told him, I really wanted to get back out there. It made me restless not been able to run wild and free as my wolf.

"I know" He says bring me into a hug "Only a couple more days hun" Sam pulls away and goes over to Emily and places a sweet kiss upon her lips. I watched as he moves his lips to her scared cheek, making her giggle, I sighed sadly at the couple. . . . Will me and Emmett ever be like that? Or will it be different.

"You'll be happy with your imprint soon enough Tay" Emily says knocking me out of my thoughts "Have you spoken to him at all sweetie?" She asks taking the seat next to me.

I nod my head "A little" I replied with a small smile, as my thoughts went to him and the time we have spend together.

"When are we going to find out who he is?"

I sighed at the question and ran my hands through my hair, I couldn't keep him a secret forever, the truth will come out soon. Maybe leaving it too long with cause more of a problem instead of coming straight out with it. . . . I really don't know what to do.

"Soon" I told her, Emily smiles, she stands up and goes over to the cupboards, taking out a load of ingredient for baking.

"Want to help?" I nod and sprang from my chair and together we baked enough food for an army. . . . Well I guess we are an army of wolves.

By the time everything was done it was almost time for the bonfire, who knew time flies by so quick when you bake. I picked up a glass and filled it with water and downed the whole glass "Well that was fun" I commented, looking over at Emily to see she was covered in flour; god only knows what I looked like "I'm going to shower and changed"

"Ok" Emily replies putting the cakes and pies into boxes "Thank you for the help" She smiled.

"Anytime" I give her a quick hug and went upstairs, there was no point in going home as I already had a nice pair of shorts and tank top already here to wear.

Once finished, I pulled my hair into a pony tail "HONEY I'M HERE" I let out a laugh at the sound of my brother, I rushed down the stairs and jumped into his arms. It's been hard without my twin, since we were young we have always been together; hardly ever leaving each others side, unless he was hooking up or showering or in different classes. Which we only seemed to share a few, but even Paul admitted that I was smarter then him.

"I missed you Pauly" I says burying my head into his neck.

"Me too sis" He held me tightly in his arms, like he was afraid to let me go. I knew Paul was scared to lose me, even more now since I had been the only one getting injured by the red head; I knew he blamed Bella and the Cullen's for that, which is another reason why I've been putting off telling them "Ready to go?" He asks pulling away from.

"Too right I am" I laughed, trying to pull out of his arms, but he just wouldn't let me go "Paul" I growled at him, in that moment he let me go.

I watch as he turned around and bend down "Hop on" I raised my eyebrow at him; was he serious "Taylor!" He shouts, I rolled my eyes and jumped on his back.

"On wards horsey" I ordered, smacking his shoulder; with a chuckle Paul speed walked us toward the beach, the fire had been made and most of the pack were there apart from Jared, Kim and Jake.

"Down you go baby girl" I climb off his back and place a kiss on his cheek "Love ya sis"

"You too bro" I walked away from him and head towards Emily to help with sorting the food out; once we had finished I noticed that every one was here. . . . Including Bella bloody Swan.

"What she doing here?" Paul asked, with a growl.

"I invited her" Jacob simply says looking at the pale face with love in his eyes, man he makes me sick.

"Without asking me Jake?" Sam stepped forward looking the pup over.

"It's a pack bonfire" Paul states "Only pack member allowed" He took a step forward to Jake "She isn't pack" He narrowed his eyes at Jake challenging him. I knew this was going to get out of hand fast, I rush over to my brother and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Paul" I whispered "Calm down" Paul sighed and took a step back.

"Why are Emily and that other girl here then if it's just pack" Bella spoke up, earning a growl from the pack; the loudest being Sam and Jared.

"They are pack" Paul spat.

"Emily and Kim are mates to Sam and Jared" I explained.

"Imprints" She whispered, looking at the girls then to Sam and Jared; til her gaze settled on me "Where is yours?"

"We don't introduce them straight to the pack" I shot back annoyed "Seriously not everyone is like you Bella, it takes time"

I walked back over to the food "Dinner is up" I called. I filled my plate up with a load of crap and got my self a Dr pepper and placed myself on a log near Jake and Bella.

I heard them talk quietly to each other "Emmett has been in pain the last couple of days" Bella spoke earning my full attention; Sam shot me a look. . . . Oh this can't be good.

"Tay" Sam moves closer to me with a knowing look in his arm, I went to reply but was saved by Paul.

"Hey sis, play us a song" He says handing me the guitar that he got me for my 13th birthday, I gripped hold of the guitar, placing my empty plate on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, I began the first few notes to Lucy Hales song Lie a little better.

 _"I just missed my exit  
Last night I lost my keys  
I'm fumbling over the words I  
Don't feel a bit like me  
These days_

 _I would be a liar if I said I was fine_  
 _But I can't help being honest_  
 _And I know now is not the time_  
 _Cause_

 _The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces_  
 _Anytime that you're around_  
 _Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out_  
 _Ooh_

 _Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'_  
 _Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud_  
 _Truth is there's no turnin' back now_  
 _I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better_  
 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

 _Been trying to cover_  
 _This heart out on my sleeve_  
 _Been set on playing this down but_  
 _I think your catchin' on to me_

 _The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces_  
 _Anytime that you're around_  
 _Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out_  
 _Oh_

 _Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'_  
 _Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud_  
 _Truth is there's no turnin' back now_  
 _Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better_  
 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

 _I'm losing this battle_  
 _With every word I say_  
 _Wish I had a better lesson_  
 _Of not givin' myself away_  
 _Cause_

 _The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces_  
 _Anytime that you're around_  
 _Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out_  
 _Oh_

 _Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'_  
 _Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud_  
 _Truth is there's no turnin' back now_  
 _Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better_  
 _Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better"_

I smiled as I finished the final note, the pack wolf whistled "Thank you" I bowed and placed the guitar against the rock, I looked over at Bella and Jake who were looking at me in shock "Guess that was a surprise from a hothead Lahote"

"It really was" I laughed and shook my head, I stood up and took my plate to the bin.

I felt an hand on my arm "I guess it's time to talk" I sighed softly.

Sam nodded "Come on" He says putting his arm over my shoulder and guided me further down the beach, away from the pack.

I guess it's time to confess.


	18. Chapter 18

We both stood in silence away from the group, Sam's eyes scanned over my face; I could see his mind ticking on how to approach the topic. I sighed softly running my fingers through my hair "Lets have it then" I say breaking the silence. He was taking to long to speak, making me more nervous; which wasn't helping my wolf either, I just wanted to shift and sprint to the treaty line and check on Emmett.

The thought of my imprint in pain because of me again was heartbreaking, I needed to see if he was okay for myself.

Sam's face went blank from all emotions, he took a step forward narrowing his eyes at me; he was in alpha mode right now "Taylor" He started, letting out a shaky breath he finally spoke the words I longed to tell the pack "Emmett Cullen, is he your imprint?"

I stared at the man in front of me, in the time we had spent together he has become another loving brother, tears formed in my eyes as I looked to the ground. I was preparing for the rejection of one of my brothers, I felt Sam's hand under my chin, I lifted my head and stared at him.

Sam's face fell, I guess the emotion on my face told him the truth. However he wanted me to confirm or maybe accept that he was my imprint; the truth is I accepted him the moment our eyes met, I just didn't know it "Yes" I whispered then a sob escaped my lips "Please don't hate me" I begged him.

Sam's eyes softened at my reaction "Oh Taylor" He pulls me into his arms, my face buried into his chest, My tears wouldn't stop "I could never hate you sweetie" He pulls away and looks at me, he uses his hand to wipe away my fallen tears "We both know we have no choice in who we are paired with" I nod my head knowing he was right. . It's not like I wanted it to happen, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Emmett means everything to me and I should hope he would feel the same.

"Is this why you wouldn't tell us?" Sam asked, I only responded with a nod "And is it also why you wanted to fight it so hard?" Once again I responded with a nod, Sam let out a chuckle "You know your going to have to talk to me sis"

"I'm sorry" I croaked out.

"Whatever for?"

I sniffed and pulled out of his arms "I don't really know" I let out a little laugh, earning a smile from Sam "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of what you would think"

"Oh, wow" Sam muttered, making me look at him confused "Taylor Lahote scared" I let out a shaky laugh "Never thought I would see that day"

I took a deep breath "You know" I started, looking anywhere but Sam "I was wrong about the imprint thing" I admitted "It really is a wonderful thing"

"Double wow" Sam laughed "First scared, now admitting your wrong" He looked me over "Who are you and what have you do with Taylor" I playfully pushed him making him move a little.

"Hey, I'm still a bad ass Lahote" Sam sent me a look making me sigh "Okay fine, maybe I'm a lot calmer but that's all down to Emmett"

Sam smiled wide as my face brightened up at the name of my imprint "You know you could have come to me and explained why you were trying to reject your imprint" He says raising his hand and placing it on my shoulder "I wouldn't have judged and I know how to keep things from the pack"

"I know and I'm sorry about that" I moved away from Sam and found a stone to sit on; Sam walks over and sits next to me "Why did I imprint on a vampire Sam?"

"I don't know baby girl" He told me softly "I'm sure the spirits know what their doing"

"I hope your right" I sighed and look on at the sunset, it was truly a amazing sight to see at the beach "Thank you for understanding"

"I understand Tay and so will Jared" He said, standing up and held his hand out for me to take "However your brother and the others" He paused a moment, my heart sank at telling them the truth.

"I know" My vision once again burnt with tears "I can only hope in time they will forgive me" I took Sam hand and we began to head back to the pack.

"How about I call the leader of his coven and ask if you can go over to see Emmett and make sure he is fine" Sam offered, he knew I wanted more then anything to see him again.

"Really?" I squealed making him laugh.

"Of course Tay" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly whiles muttering 'thank you' over and over again "Anything for you sis" He places a kiss on my forehead and puts his arm over my shoulder, my smile never left my face for the rest of the night.

All I hoped for now, was that Emmett's leader agrees to me being over there.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up the next day with a huge smile on my face; today was the day I was going over to my imprints house to get to know one another.

I bounced out of bed and headed straight for the shower, I sighed in content as the cold water spread over my body, every since I phased I preferred cold showers then warm ones, especially with the temperature we wolves run.

I wasted no time in washing my long brown locks with coconut shampoo and conditioner, once finished I jumped out of the shower and went over to the sink and looked in the mirror. I stared at myself a lot has change within me since my first shift, for one my skin seemed to always be clean and then there is the muscle. . . . Oh lets not forget my boobs grew as well.

I shook my head and reached for my toothbrush and tooth paste, whiles brushing my teeth I let my hair fall from the towel and slowly dried it. Finishing I rushed out of my bathroom and to my wardrobe, picking out a pair of shorts and tank top along with a pair of flip flops. I looked over myself in the mirror, smiling at myself I used my hands to crunch my hair making it look curly.

"All done" I breath out, my heart raced ten to the dozen "Emmett here I come" I shut my door behind me and headed down the stair, my brother was laid out on the sofa watching some car race show.

"Hey pretty lady" He said sitting up on the spot "And where do you think your going?"

I raised my brow at him "Out"

Paul looked at me with narrowed eyes "Are you meeting a boy or something?" I nodded at his question, Paul sighed and run his hands through his hair "You can't go hooking up wi. . ."

I growled cutting him off "I'm not hooking up with anyone" I snarled at him "I'm going to spend time with my imprint" I admitted a smile worked it way upon Paul's face.

"Good to know your accepting it sis"

"Well, I don't really have a choice in the matter" I snapped out but softened up at the though of Emmett and his goofy smile "Not that I would change who it was"

"Oh man" Paul groaned, I snapped my head in his direction "Your so whipped"

"Maybe" I mumbled and headed to the door "See you later Paul" I didn't wait for an answer as I headed for the forest. The leader vampire said that Edward would meet me at the treaty since he was the mind reading one. I jumped over a log and looked around for a bush to change behind, once shifted I began my run to the treaty line.

My mind clear of my imprint but my they did linger on what we would do and how we would get to know each other. It was the best thing I could want right now, a relationship could wait, I was in no rush. . . I mean we are spending the rest of our lives together.

Rest of our lives. . . . That thought alone made me pause in my run; he was already dead, he would never grow old but neither would I if I kept shifting. . . . However I didn't want that, I hated been a wolf; I shook that out of my mind, now wasn't the time to think that far a head.

I just needed to focus on today. I growled at the smell of Edward as I came closer to the line, I took a deep breath; I had to control myself, I was about to enter a house covered in vampire stench "Well, you don't smell too good either Taylor" I titled my head to a side letting my tongue flop out, Edward shook his head at me "Come on" I paused a moment looking behind me before jumping over the river. Edward sprinted away, I rolled my eyes and chased after him. I had to admitted he was really fast for a vampire "Why thank you" I growled at him, stupid mind reader. I heard Edward chuckle at my comment, letting out a growl I cleared my mind and continued running after him.

I stopped at the sight of a beautiful opened house in front of me. I hardly expected a coven of vampire living in a place like this "Taylor" A blur appeared in front of me. . . . It was my mate, my Emmett. I stood in shock as my imprint wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my fur. My wolf purred at the contact, I rubbed up against him.

I smelt the other vampires come closer, making me pull away; I looked my imprint over to see he was free from pain before turning my attention to the other.

There were seven vampires, eight including Emmett "Welcome to the coven Taylor" The blond one stepped forward; I guess he was the leader.

"He is" Edward answered "Should we introduce ourselves or would you like to change back first" I shook my head wanting to know their names before changing "Alright"

"As you know I'm Edward" He steps forward.

A beautiful blond stepped forward and hissed at me, making me growl. The man next to her pulled her back into his arms, he gave the blond a warning look "I'm sorry about her" He shook his head then looks back at me "I'm Jason and this is my mate Rosalie" I bow my head as a hello.

"I'm the leader Carlisle and this is my mate and wife Esme" He points to a ginger haired women; who wore a warm smile and a motherly aura around her.

A short but bouncy girl stepped forward she looked at me with a wide smile "I'm Alice, it's lovely to meet you again" She move a little towards me, making me step back. Alice's smile dropped at my action, but that didn't bother me.

She was just making me feel uneasy, doesn't she have any idea how hard it is for me to keep my wolf under control "She does" Edward voiced up "She's just a little excited" I nod my head at his answer.

I look to the last one, he looked like he had been through hell, he had messy blond hair and stood like he was in the army waiting for orders "I'm Jasper" His spoke with an accent.

I bowed my head at him, then looked to my mate. Emmett was still crouched down on the floor next to me, I gave him a quick lick on the cheek, I growled and snapped my head to the blond as she scoffed. My eyes narrowed at her, I went to take a step forward but I felt my mates hands run over my fur making me shiver; all thoughts of attacking the blond went away as I purred "Go change" He whispered.

I nod and headed to the bushes to changed back, I pulled on my clothes before taking a deep breath; these were Emmett's family, I had to play nice. I took a step out of the forest, all eyes were on me. The parents looked at me with warm smiles as did Edward and Alice, whiles Jason and Jasper looked unsure and Blondie looked at me in disgusted "Hello, I'm Taylor Lahote"

 **A/N:** Jensen Ackles as Jason Cullen.


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes wandered over the family once more before I turned my full attention to Emmett, I held a plead look in my eyes hoping he would understand that I was feeling uncomfortable; been around Edward was alright but this is different and my wolf isn't liking it one bit. My instincts are telling me to shift and leave no one but Emmett alive.

"I think it would be best if you take her somewhere Emmett" Edward spoke up, my head snapped in his direction "She needs to get use to our sent and understand that we are not to be harmed"

"Like she could do damage" Blondie snapped, making me growl and take a threatening step forward.

"Would you like to put that to a test" I snarled as my body began to shake.

"Look at her" She says pointing at me "Wolves are dangerous" She looks to the leader "She doesn't have control"

"Rose leave the girl alone" Jason snaps at his wife, pulling her into his arms "Like Ed said, she's dealing with our scents"

"And is stopping herself from shifting and doing her job" Jasper jumps in. A pair of arms worked there way around my waist and I was pulled back to my mates chest, instantly calming me down.

The Cullen's look at us in shock "Thanks" I breathed out to my mate.

"Your welcome" He replies placing a kiss on the side of my head, I sighed at the contact is everything he does to me going to me feel like this.

"How?" Blondie breathed out.

"He reminded her that he was around" Edward says, making his family look between him and me "She wouldn't do anything to harm Emmett"

"He has complete control over me" I told them looking up at Emmett "You keep me calm, you keep me from giving in to my anger"

Emmett smiled his goofy smile "Happy to help" Emmett moves me from his body and takes my hand "Shall we" I let out a little laugh as I nod; taking his hand.

"How can we be sure she won't harm him?" Blondie once again spoke, I rolled my eyes annoyed at the question coming out her mouth. She didn't understand that it would kill me if he was hurt "Am I the only one that thinks this is a bad idea"

I growled loudly and turned on the spot facing the bitch, my Lahote side was coming through "You listen to me and you listen good" I snarled taking a step forward getting in her face "I understand why your worried but you don't need to be, Emmett is SAFE with me" I took a breath "No HARM will come to him while with me and if it did then whatever did it would be DEAD on the spot by ME" My body had begun to shake but I wasn't giving to shift easy.

"How do we know your not lying?"

Really! Is she really this dumb, doesn't she know anything about mates "Firstly he is my MATE my IMPRINT and if anything where to happen to him, nothing else would matter to me anymore and I would die" I felt tears form in my eyes at the thought of anything harming my imprint "And secondly why would I lie about this" I growled "I'm already going to get shit off the pack once they find out that my imprint is a vampire" I looked to Emmett and smiled sweetly "No offense babe" He just chuckled and shook his head "So next time think before you speak" I took a step away from her and walked over to Emmet "One day that mouth of your will get you and your family into a whole lot of trouble and I think me and my pack will be saving you" I held Emmett's hand tightly as we wandered into the woods.

"Well you really told her" Emmett laughs.

"I guess" I look at my surrounding; this part of the forest was just a beautiful as our side "Was I wrong to do that?"

"Nope"

We broke out into a clearing, the sight in front of me made me shiver in fear. . . . We were in the meadow from my dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

I tightly gripped hold of my imprints hand as he lead me throw the meadow, my head snapped to every inch of the meadow searching for any danger or wolves. I knew I was only been paranoid as this was the Cullen's land and no wolf were allowed to enter without permission.

But still that didn't stop me, my dream seemed so real at the time and with me being in the same meadow was rather frightening "Are you okay Tay?" Emmett's soft voice brought me out of thoughts.

I looked over at him to see he was looking at me in concern "I'm fine" I gave him a weak smile, he tilts his head to the side and looked me over. I let out a sigh and squeezed his hand "I promise" I spoke softly stroking his hand with my thumb.

Emmett nods but I could tell he wasn't convinced. He lead me to the middle off the meadow where a blanket and a basket was neatly set up. My heart leaped in my chest at the romantic gesture; he was so perfect and he was mine.

"Emmett" I spoke up my voice was in awe, making him chuckle. He moves in front of me and lifts my hand placing a kiss on my knuckle.

"Do you like it?" He says, you could hear the nervousness in his tone.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me "Oh Emmett" I sighed, rubbing my head into his neck, sniffing in his scent; my wolf purred in happiness "This is amazing" I say pulling away "Come on" I pulled him over to the blanket and took a seat in the middle.

Emmett sat right next to me his arms held me by the waist, as my head rested on his shoulder. We didn't say a word just enjoyed each others company. It was amazing to have my imprint in my arms; he didn't feel cold as I thought he would be. He was just like any other male I had cuddled with, apart from this one means something, whiles the others didn't.

I moved my head and look to him "So?"

"So?" Emmett shot back with a grin, making me laugh.

"Um, I want to know everything about you" I shyly says biting my thumb nail; it was a nasty habit of mine when I was nervous or scared. . . . That and playing with my hair.

"Stop that" He ordered, pulling my thumb away and laces his fingers with mine "Why don't we ask each other questions?"

"Sure" I smiled and thought a moment "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll be a gentlemen and say ladies first" He teased with a mischief glee in his eyes. I knew from that moment my imprint was a joker and loved to cause mischief; and for some reason that was okay. I guess if I was taking the vampire part it would be stupid not to have the rest of him.

"Hm, easy one favorite color?" I asked him.

"White" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That's not really a color Emmett" I shot back, he pulls me closer to him and whispers into my ear.

"It's the color of your fur" He purred, making me shiver, my face broke out into a wide grin. He loved my fur color.

"A-lright" I stuttered out. . . . Damn it Taylor! I cleared my throat and moved a bit away from him, he wore a victory smile "Your turn" I purred bring my face close to his.

"F-avorite" He clears his throat and looked away from me, he was clearly embarrassed for stuttering "Favorite thing to do?"

"Hm that's a tough one" I replied, running my hands up his arms, my eyes scanned his face as I leaned over. A smirk played on my lips as I saw him gulp "You" I say placing a swift kiss on his cheek. Emmett growled a flipped me over on my back.

"Your playing a dangerous game Miss Lahote"

I smirked at him "What's life without a little danger" I groaned out as I felt his hands rub against my waist. . . He was making it so hard not to pounce and take him right now.

"True" He leans in his face inches from my face, just a we were about to kiss his phone beeped; making us both groan in annoyance.

Emmett pulls back and take out his phone; he frowns at the message "What's wrong?" I asked getting up myself.

"Sam says it's time to go home, Paul is finishing his patrol soon" He mumbles standing up "You didn't even have any food"

I smiled sadly at him "There is always a next time?" I says but it came out as a question. I stood up on placed my hand on his cheek.

"Anything for you Taylor" He says pulling me into his arms, I sighed in content, I didn't want to leave; everything was better when I was with him. However I knew Sam was only looking out for me, I needed to get home and have a shower before my brother smelt vampire on me.

I pulled away from his embrace "I don't want this day to end" I said staring deeply into my mates eyes.

"Me either" He lowers his head, his eyes never once left mine as he edges closer and closer to my face. My heart rate raised as I waited for the moment our lips would connect "I'm going to kiss you now"

I whimpered and shivered at the huskiness of his voice "Emmett" I moaned out before he claimed my lips with his.

Words couldn't describe the feelings I was having from this magical moment, Emmett moved me closer to him as he deepens the kiss. I responded twice as passionate, I felt like I was on cloud nine; Jared and Sam's thoughts didn't live up to my feelings. I guess you wouldn't understand until it happened to yourself, feeling breathless I pulled back, placing my forehead on his.

Emmett raised his hand to stroke my cheek "I've been waiting ages to kiss you with out getting interrupted" He breathed out, staring down at me with love in his eyes.

"Ye-ah" I stuttered out "Me too" He leans forward giving me another peck on the lips and moves back, taking hold of my hand.

"Time to go" I nod my head sadly but my smile didn't fade away. . . . I just kissed my imprint and I couldn't wait to do it again.


	22. Chapter 22

It took a lot of will power to leave my imprint last night, I whimpered all the way home. However I made it just in time, I was able to have a shower, wash my clothes and spray the house. I finished just as Paul walked through the door. I doubt he would have noticed, he was too busy chewing me for information about Emmett and what we did.

All I replied with was he was going have to wait to find out about him; also that we spent time together in forks. I couldn't tell him we were in a meadow, as they weren't any meadow on our side.

This morning I woke up with a smile on my face, and nothing was going to ruin my happiness, I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair up in a pony tail then went down stairs "Morning Paul" I walked over to him and give him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

Paul looks up at me with his eyebrow raised "Morning?" He says a little unsure with himself. Or maybe it was me "Your awfully cheerful this morning Tay"

"It's a beautiful morning" I shot back, pulling my shoe on; in truth it was a beautiful morning the sun was shining which hardly every happens in La Push.

"Yeah, okay" Paul replied, moving himself off the sofa and to put on his own shoes.

"You ready?" I said walking to the door, Paul grunted in response. I shook my head at him and left the house. I sighed and breathed in the fresh air, everything was just better then usual. . . . Man this imprint effect is really a strong thing.

"Come on Taylor!" Paul shouts, I turn to see him opening the Lahote truck, I rushed over and jumped into the passenger seat.

The drive was quite, but I didn't mind. My thoughts were only on a certain vampire, as we got closer to Sam's I realized I was going to be tease about my huge grin.

However I couldn't care less, the only ones that will understand is Jared and Sam "Taylor!" Paul shouts, shaking my arm.

"What!" I snapped out, looking at him with annoyance. It was then I noticed we have arrived at Sam's "Oh" I sheepishly say running my fingers through my pony tail "Sorry"

"Whatever" He says jumping out of the truck with me following behind, I took a deep breath "Ready to be teased" He smirks at me.

"Shut up" I say pushing him slightly, but he doesn't move.

"Hey guys" We both say as we entered. I smile at them and walk over to the table and seated myself next to Sam.

I leaned over to him "Thank you for what you did" I whispered quietly "I enjoyed spending time with him" I smile wide.

Sam pulls me into a side hug "Your welcome" He places a kiss on my hair "If you want to do it again just let me know and I'll talk to them again" I nodded my head in excitement, I couldn't wait for that day.

"The world is ending" Everyone turned they attention to Quil, we all stared at him in confusion "Taylor Lahote is smiling brightly"

This time Everyone looks to me, I turn my head and tired to hide it in Sam's shoulder "What has you so happy?" Jared asked.

I remove my head and look to my pack "Um I- I" I stuttered.

I saw Paul roll his eyes at me "She spend time with her imprint" The pack wolf whistled making me blush "Oh shit" Paul breathed out "She's blushing"

"Shut up" I growled.

"Ignore then Taylor" Sam says sending a glare to the pack.

"They don't understand yet" Jared took over, I nod my head and gave them a little smile.

"Sooo" Quil trailed off "What did you do?" The pack went back to there food but still listened in; all apart from Embry who looked at me with a sad look on his face. However his held eyes held anger.

"Not much" I muttered "We just got to know one another" I look down at my sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Is that all?" Jake spoke up.

"We shared a kiss" I sighed dreamily, I heard the pack laugh at my expression. I could care less right now my thought were on Emmett tasty lips on top of mine.

I really couldn't wait to share more with him "Wow" Embry voice rang through my ears, the whole table went silent. I turned my attention to him, his chair was on the floor and he was shaking "Your so whipped Tay" I remained silent, just stared at him "I didn't think you would give in so easily"

"Embry she can't fight it" Sam jumped in, looking at his pack brother "It's dangerous for her and her imprint"

"She could have" He snapped at Sam then looks back me "Your choosing him over me" I felt tears cloud my vision. Did it really look that way? But then again we were never together. Yeah, we may have held feeling for each other but it didn't go any further then that.

"She's not choosing anyone" Paul snapped, reaching over and places his hand on top of mine "She didn't imprint on you and you didn't imprint on her" He growled lowly "That means you aren't made for each other"

"You don't even like imprinting" Embry accused "Why are you supporting this?"

"Because no matter how much I hate it" Paul pauses and looks me in the eyes "My sister is happy and I know for a fact that she won't be hurt by her imprint"

"We haven't even met him" Embry shot back. . . . He just doesn't give up.

I growled lowly, I have had enough and shot up out of my seat "Why can't you just be happy for me?" I snapped, glaring at my so called best friend.

"Because I love you"

I froze on my spot looking at him "I don't love you" I croaked out "Not like that" Tears began to fall from my eyes, I couldn't let my pack see me weak "You have to get over it, your imprint is out there" With that said I sprinted to door and pulled it open, I jump off the porch and phased in mid air and let out a sad howl and sprinted deep into the woods.

Why couldn't things be simple? Who am I kidding I live in a supernatural world nothing is ever simple.


	23. Chapter 23

Emmett's POV

I had not stopped smiling, since my mate left; Rose thought it was sicking but I just ignored her. However it's kind of hard to do that when she's every where you look. I swear, she taunting me and trying to ruin my mood.

That is not going to work. . . . Jason needs a medal for putting up with that drama queen. It's like what Taylor told her we don't pick our mates; fate does. It does upset me to know that my mate will get crap from imprinting on me but they will just have to learn and live with it. . . . Just like Rose.

"How was it then Emmett?" Edward asks, I turn my head to look a him with a smirk on my lips.

"You already know the answer my dear brother" Edward laughs and ran his fingers through his hair "But thank you for asking"

"No problem" He replied with a smile "It's nice to see you happy even if it's with a wolf" He sighed and looked out the window "She's not all that bad"

"She's amazing" I sighed dreamily thinking about MY Taylor. The way her silky brown hair blows with the wind, her Bambi doe eyes shine with mischief but above all her cherry flavored lips.

"Man, you whipped" An amused Ed spoke up, his eyes held a hint of mischief.

"Your one to talk" I sassed back "Bella, my sweets. . . . Your my world" I teased him "I can't live without you, but I don't want to change you"

"Emmett" Ed growled and tackled me to the ground, I smirked up at my brother. He may be fast but I was stronger; using my strength I lifted Edward off me and pinned him to the ground.

Edward groaned and tried to get the upper hand, but I held him tightly "I don't think so brother" I chuckled, My head snapped up at the sound of a truck pulling up. . . . Miss Isabella Swan had arrived.

"What are you doing?" She screeched, rushing over to us, I winced at her voice; she could get annoying sometimes. My thoughts earned a hiss for Edward, rolling my eyes I let go of my brother and stood.

"Hey Bella" I grinned widely, she looked at me in confusion.

"What is up with him?" Bella asks pointing at me but looking at her boyfriend, who had tensed at the question.

"Nothing" I replied quickly "It's just a great day"

"Huh" She says, her eyes told me she didn't believe me, she turns her attention to Edward "I got a call from Jake" That sentence alone made Edward hiss; he hated the wolf for trying to steal his Isabella.

"What does the mutt want?" He spatted, I hissed lowly at the word, my mate was one of those werewolves, Edward hearing my thoughts send me a 'sorry' look.

"He is not a mutt Edward" She shot back "He told me that Taylor is starting to spend time with her imprint" I rolled my eyes. . . . Why was Jake talking about his pack? It made me wonder if he would ever give out any important information about the wolves; all for a girl he didn't imprint on. Someone that shouldn't even know about them.

"That's interesting why?" I asked her, not seeing the point of knowing something I already did.

"Oh right" She began playing with the tips of her hair "Jake said that she was in a good mood, smiling and everything" Her eyes shot to me, making me tense. Has this simple human found out our secret? "Anyway" She spoke up looking back to Edward "Embry started having a go at her and said he loved her and that she was choosing the imprint over him" A dark look crossed her face "Poor Embry"

It took all my strength to hold me back. He couldn't believe that Bella had took Embry side, it was useless to fight the pull. It would only make us both unhappy.

"It's not really a choice Bella" Edward says talking a step towards his love "It's like me and you" He sighed running his fingers.

"It's different" She spat "Jake told me about it"

"Jake hasn't imprinted" I snapped "He wouldn't understand" Edward sent me a look, telling me to calm down.

"He has read Sam's and Jared's thoughts on the matter" She shot back "But for some reason Taylor shuts them all out" A sad smile played on my lips for my mate. . . . She only doing it cause she's afraid.

"Thoughts are different then the feeling" Edward says to her "Embry's Imprint will be out there somewhere" Bella nods her head but I still don't think she understands. The way she talked about Taylor, it almost sounded like she didn't like her.

Who wouldn't love my Tay. I watched Edward roll his eyes and shook his head, not agreeing with me _'Come on she's not that bad'_ I thought to him, showing him the time I spend with her.

"I guess not" He sighted in defeat.

"What?" Bella asked pulling away from her boyfriend, with her eyebrow raised. She really likes to know everything.

"Nothing" Edward smiles and places a kiss on her forehead "Is that all your mutt told you?"

"Oh, Taylor ran off in wolf form after snapping at Embry" Her eyes stayed on mine, like she was waiting for my reaction. She really couldn't know. . . . Right? "The pack can't get hold of her" She narrowed her eyes at me, once again I tensed "Well, all apart from Sam"

"He is the Alpha" I butted in, looking towards the front door, I wanted to go and search for her. Taylor was upset and as her mate I needed to be there to comfort her.

It took everything in me to stay put _'Can you please leave with her'_ I shot my thought to Edward _'I need to find my mate'_ My eyes pleased at him, Edward gave me a small nod, he was about to talk when Bella interrupted.

"Or maybe he knows who it is" I growled in annoyance, why was she so interested? And by the looks of Edwards face he was thinking the same "Oh, well" She muttered "We will ALL find out in the end" He eyes flickered to me before she grabbed hold of Edward "Bye Emmett" Edward let her pull him out of the room.

I sigh in relief; she was finally gone, that girl knew something; or maybe she was just testing my reactions but I couldn't dwell on the matter now.

I had a mate to find.


	24. Chapter 24

I ran deep into the woods, not caring about how far I went. I just wanted to get away from my so called best friend. I knew we both shared feelings for each other at one point; we both knew that one of us was going to imprint one day. It just so happens to be me first.

It could of been worst, I mean we could of been together just like the whole Leah, Sam and Emily situation. Thank the spirits Sam told us to stay friends, I wouldn't been able to handle that kind of drama. It just enough with Embry been upset at me now; but he doesn't have a right to be.

I sighed and began to slow down, I heard the faint thoughts of my pack brothers calling for me; I just ignored them and continued forward until their thoughts went away.

I finally stopped at part of the treaty line and laid next to the river, with my paws over my eyes to stop the tears from falling. When did life get so hard, it was always simple. I would go to school, come home, eat dinner with Paul, maybe hang out with friends and hook up with a few people from my year.

Now I have to deal with school, patrol, my pack brothers and Leah, killing vampires, not aloud to hook up with anyone because of my imprint. My heart ached a little, I wasn't rejecting him it was just complicated; he's a vampire and I'm a wolf. He's frozen forever, I will have to stay as a wolf. And let's not forget I won't be able to have children from him.

Which confuses me a little, our imprints are meant to be the best match for us, help us be stronger; this also includes passing on our genes to our pups. How was that going to work if he can't have children? It made me wonder if the spirits were mistaken.

Could we really have a vampire/wolf hybrid?

However with the amount of time I've been spending with Emmett those thoughts seem to disappear and everything seems right with the world.

My ears perked at the sound of a branch snapping, my head shot up and I began looking around. My eyes narrowed at the sight of a blurred figure. . . . Vampire.

I quickly stood up and prepared myself for the attack, went the send of honey hit my noses. My tail began to wag as I let out an excited bark before rushing over to the line. I collided with my imprint; causing him to hit the ground "Taylor" He sighed with relief as I began licking his face in a greeting "Alright" he laughed "Alright!" He says pushing my face away.

I let out a huff and jumped off him and back onto my side of the line. I titled my head in confusion at why he was here? Emmett picked himself up of the ground and held out one of his shirts "Go change and then we will talk" I bowed my head and took the clothes between my teeth and went to change.

I inhaled his scent as I pulled it over my head. My heart raced in excitement, I was wearing my mates clothes. . . This was so hot, my wolf purred in delight.

I rushed from my spot and straight into Emmett waiting arms. I buried my head into his neck inhaling more of his scent. All thoughts about Embry and the fight went away, all that mattered was my imprint was holding me tightly in his arms "Oh Emmett" I whispered softly, his arms tightened around me.

We finally parted and stared at one another, tears formed in my eyes; Emmett raises his hand and stroke away my fallen tear "Why won't he let me be happy?" I whimpered out.

"I don't know babe" He answered, making me look at him in confusion.

"Wait" I narrowed my eyes at him "How did you know I was here? And how do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Let's just say Jake and Isabella have big mouths" He told me, staring at me deeply.

I snorted bitterly "Jake told her" I snapped "What else has he told the wannabe vampire?" I growled out making Emmett chuckle.

"I thought the same" Emmett admitted "If he's not too careful he will give away a secret only your tribe are meant to know" He gave me a smile "Then Bella will tell Edward"

"He's not meant to be telling anybody" I shot back my body began to shake "She isn't even suppose to know about us in the first place, she isn't an imprint" I really wanted to go back and bite Jake; he is the next tribe leader. If he can't keep a few things away from one girl who he has a crush on then the whole tribe is doomed.

My thoughts and shaking stopped as soon as my lips were covered by Emmett, I let out a small moan as his tongue entered my mouth. Before thing could go any further, a growl ripped from behind us.

I froze in my imprints arms, taking a deep breath; I look at Emmett giving him a look before turning around coming face to face with Jared.


	25. Chapter 25

Jared growled and took a threatening step forward, he crouches low to the ground; like he was ready to pounce "Jared" I warned him. I stared into his eyes, pleading him not to do anything, however a hint of anger flashes over his eyes and his pupils dilated. . . . He was ready to kill.

My heart raises, a whimper escapes my mouth "Please Jared" I let out a whine. My pack brother was about to attack my imprint; I couldn't allow that. There was only one thing left to do was to shift and protect Emmett.

I took a protective stand in front of Emmett. Jared wasn't going to hurt him, he was my world. . . Wait! That's it. Pack members can not harm a imprint.

Jared growls and clawing the ground "NOO!" I screamed as he jumps up and heads straights for me and Emmett "You can't" I growled, Jared snapped his jaw at us. My shaking began as the threat toward my imprint was closing in on us. Without any warning my clothes shredded and replaced with fur.

I growled and snapped my jaw, warning him to get away. Jared didn't listen and knocked me over, I whimper as I hit the floor "TAYLOR!" I heard my imprint scream.

I needed to get up, he needed me. I growled and stood up, shaking off the bits of mud that stuck to my fur.

I rushed over to the threat. . . . He was no longer my brother.

My eyes darkened, my thought's cleared and my vision went blank. . . .The wolf had taken over, her mission was to kill the threat. I tilt my head back and lets out a long loud howl. Jared turns his attention to me _"Tay!"_ He slowly asks taking a step forward, earning a growl from me _"Taylor, it's me Jared"_

I snap my jaw and without warning I pounced on Jared and pinned him to the ground. Jared whimpered in pain as I bit him on his ears, my growls got harsher and harsher as I went to go for the kill. . . . One more bite and the treat was gone _"Taylor!"_

"Taylor!" My head snapped up at the sound of my mates voice, he look a little afraid at the position me and my pack mate were in "Let him up" I growled and shook my head "He won't harm me"

 _"I won't"_ Jared thought to me _"I promise"_ I hesitated but slowly got off Jared; not glancing at him I head over to Emmett and nudges his leg, he strokes the top of my head. This action earned him a purr in delight, my wolf was content with the touch of our mate.

My thought's came back to me and I re lived the day I imprinted on this wonderful man. Every single detail of the time we spent together, even the moment Sam found out and how he sorted our meetings.

Jared whimpered and walks towards us, he rubs his nose over mine _"I'm sorry"_ Jared says licking my cheek, Emmett growled at him and pulls me closer, making me chuckle a little _"I understand now"_ I turn my head to look at him.

 _"Understand?"_ I asked confused.

 _"Why your afraid to tell the pack, it's because he's a Cullen vampire"_ I cast my eyes to the ground _"Sam and I understand cause we have both imprinted"_

I nod my head _"I know"_ I look up at my imprint then to Jared _"I just don't want to lose anyone when they find out"_

 _"Everything will be fine baby girl"_ He once again rubs his head on mine _"Me, Sam, Emily and Kim will be there for you"_ My light up a little, I let out a little bark to show him how grateful I was.

 _"Jared? Taylor?"_ The thoughts of another wolf made Taylor freeze in her place. . . . Who else knew? I whimpered afraid that her secret was out.

 _"Hey, calm down little sis it's just Sam"_ I let out a sigh in relief. My secret was safe but how long would it last for?

 _"Your going to have to tell them soon"_ Both pack mates told me, I nod my head.

 _"I know"_ I knew I have to tell them before they found out just like Jared did, I don't think I could handle another fight with my pack brothers or Leah.

I turn my attention to Emmett, he smiles down at me "Come on, lets get out of here" He says.

 _"Have fun Tay"_ Jared tells me.

 _"Don't be back late Paul's only on patrol for a couple of hours today"_ Sam warns me.

 _"Thank you"_ I replied and with out a second thought I jumped the line and followed after my imprint. Only time will tell when the best time is for me to tell the pack, for now I was going to spend my time with my Emmett.


	26. Chapter 26

Emmett lead me through the woods and to the house, my nose wrinkled as the scent of vampire reached me. I let out a low growl gaining my imprints attention, Emmett looks at me and lets out a sigh "Stay here" He says rubbing my head with his head "I'll be right back with a shirt for us both" I whimpered, I loved looking at his muscly body.

I watch my imprint walk away, I heard the sound of footsteps heading towards me and the lingering smell of vampire. I slowly moved backward into the bushes to hide myself from who ever was coming close; just as I was covered the annoying voice of Bella reached my ears "Eddy" She cooed rubbing his arm "Why did Emmett just come in shirtless?" I growled at the fact that Bella fucking Swan was looking at my imprint.

I knew Emmett didn't do it on purpose, he was just helping me "I don't know Bella" I snickered and lifted my head a little and look at the couple. Edwards eyes contacted with mine, he shook his head and let out a little chuckle "Maybe he was doing some training" He sent me a wink over Bella's shoulders, making me snort.

I flinched, my little snort was a little loud; I quickly ducked my head as Bella looks over in my direction "What was that?" I silently cured myself and that damn mind reader.

"Probably an animal" Edward spoke regaining his lovers attention. . . . Yeah, an animal. A wolf that isn't suppose to be on this side of the forest.

Oh shit, I didn't get permission to be here "It's okay, your family now" I heard the faint voice of Edward reassure me.

I shot him a thank you and looked down to the ground and watched as the insects crawl around without a care in the world; it's alright for some. My attention snapped up the smell of my imprint coming back _'Edward you need to go'_ I sent him; earning a nod in reply.

"Let's go to the meadow Bella" He suggested.

"Okay" She says and stands up taking Edwards hand "Oh" She starts looking to the ground "When can I go see Jakey again"

I heard Edward sigh, as I rolled my eyes "I don't think that is a good idea" Edward tell her, I watched as they both stopped and Bella pull her hand away from his.

"Why not?" She pouted like a child.

"There seems to be a lot of drama going on in La Push and I don't want you to get hurt" I felt my heart brake for him, he really did want her safe.

"The pack will not hurt me" I rolled my eyes at her comment. Does she not remember who was in the pack; my brother Paul was by far the worst of us all with his anger. And with me being involved with the drama his temper will be ten times worst. . . . He would do anything to help his little sister.

"They do not have a choice most of the time Bella" Edward shot back, making her huff in annoyance at not getting her own way "Their wolves are controlled by anger and from what I have heard" He paused a moment looking in my direction "The Lahote twins have the worst tempers of the pack"

"Paul wouldn't hurt me" She sweetly says "And neither would Taylor" She spat my name, I turn my head to the side confuse. Does Miss freaking Bella Swan not like me? "Jake would keep me safe from them if he had too"

I snorted again. . . . Come Jake is hardly up to fighting speed as me and Paul are. Bella looks back over in my direction, she looks back to Edward and moves away from him and over into my direction. . . . Oh shit.

In that moment Emmett decided to show himself with a white shirt "Hey Tayl-" He paused in step, and his eyes widen in shock.

"Taylor?" Bella says coming closer to the bush, her eyes widen in shock for a moment at the sight of me, before a sly smile worked it's way upon her lips. She looks between me and Emmett "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Oh I'm defiantly in shit now.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella stares at me with a wicked grin upon her face "What are you doing here?" I let out a low growl and clawed the ground. Edward and Emmett look at me, both could sense I was angry at someone else finding out about my relationship with a cold one.

The problem is, I knew if Bella found out the truth; my pack brothers and sister would find out. There was no way we could keep here quite as Miss Isabella Swan does as she pleases.

I couldn't even threaten her either as I was on Cullen's land, even them I wasn't that heartless to attack any human. I did not want to hold the guilt that Sammy had to deal with.

"Well?" She demanded, I tiled my head to a side and looking at her before my eyes settled on Edward _'She does know I can't speak in wolf form?'_

Edward let out a chuckle, making Bella face turn red in anger "What?" I roll my eyes, great spirits she is annoying.

"Love" Edward speaks up and takes a step towards Bella "She can't answer you back you know"

"Oh" She blushed. Emmett let out a booming laugh making my heart skip a beat, I shot him my best wolf smile.

Emmett walks to me and hands out his shirt "Here Taylor" He gives me a quick wink as I take the shirt in my mouth.

I rush into the bush and quickly changed back into human form and place Emmett's shirt over me. The shirt just went below my knees, I was fully covered. Not that it bothered me any more as I phase in front of the lads all the time. . . . It was sometimes unavoidable.

I patted down my hair and took a deep breath, ready to face the Edward lover.

"Bella" I greeted with a fake smile.

"Taylor" She spat, I look to Emmett with a raised eyebrow, he shrugs his shoulder at me "What are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with Embry" I truthfully told her.

"Yeah, I heard about that" She says, cocking her head to a side. She eyed me up and down.

"Really?" I questioned with a innocent look on my face.

"Jakey told me" I let out a snort at her words "No matter" She says stepping forward, Edward held his hand out to stop her but she shook him off. I look at her in amusement, she really doesn't understand us werewolves. Even after Jacob told her about our anger; mostly mine and Paul's.

"Bella!"

"Not now Edward" She turns her attention to me "What are you doing on Cullen land?" I raised my eyebrow at her. . . . Who the hell does she think she is? Certainly not the leader of this coven.

I decided to play with her, placing a smirk on my lips "When us wolves get anger Bella over, our vision turns red" I sweetly explain, I ran my hand through my hair "I had no clue I was on this land until Emmett found me"

"You broke the treaty" A laugh escaped her mouth.

"No she didn't" Emmett piped in, looking a me with his soft golden eyes "She got permission to be on here from me"

Bella frowned "Why would you want the mutt on your land?"

I growled and took a threatening step towards her "Taylor!" Edward warned me, pulling Bella behind him.

"I'm a mutt" I growled "Does that mean your Jakey is one too"

"No he is not" She shouts from behind her lover.

"But we are the same" I growled out.

"Your nothing like him" She shot back "He is everything you aren't" I growled even more and my body began to shake "You trash compare to him" My mind flashes back to my father and all the times he call me a whore, bitch, trash and other hurtful thing.

"Bella stop" Edward pleads her, looking at me with sadness, he had seen the images in my mind.

"He is an alpha, he has alpha blood in him"

"He's my cousin you dumb bitch" I snapped back "Why do you think I phased the black blood runs through me" I took a step forward "My mother was his aunt"

Seeing that I was about to phase Emmett shot forward "Taylor" He pulls me into a hug and began whispering sweet thing into my ear. After a moment or two I calmed down.

"Oh my god" Bella breathed out "It's him" She looks to Emmett "He's your imprint" She began laughing making me growl "Oh this is just wonderful"

"Bella" Edward says but once again Bella didn't listen.

"I'm not so much a leech lover anymore am I" She spit another wicked smile placed itself on her lips "I bet the pack doesn't know"

"Sam and Jared do" Emmett replied stroking my arm, hoping to keep me calm. I knew I had to, as he was right next to me and I didn't want to hurt my imprint.

"But Paul doesn't and what about poor Embry?" I growled as their names left her mouth.

"We are going to tell them soon" I spoke up, my voice came out stronger then I thought it would.

"I doubt that Taylor" She looks to Edward and held his hand "If you haven't done it by the time me and Eddy come back from seeing my mother" She pauses looking at me with narrow eyes "I might just let it slip out of my mouth" She giggled and lead Edward away.

Edward looks back at us in shock.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I look up at my Imprint, the minute our eyes connected I broke down crying, Emmett wraps his arms around me and places my head on his chest "Shh everything will be okay Taylor" He softly whispered to me.

I had to tell Sam about this, no one was allowed to interfere with an imprint no matter if their pack or not.


	28. Chapter 28

Later that evening, after spending the rest of the day in my boyfriends arms, him being the one trying to reassure me about telling my brother and the pack, I finally arrived home. It took me a while to willing leave my imprints arms but I knew that if I didn't Paul would go to Sam and have him order the pack to find me. . . . They were rather protective of the women in the pack.

"Hey Paul" I called out as I entered the house. I received no answer from my brother, I walked into the living room to see him laid out on the sofa, with cheese puffs hanging from his lips. I look to the TV to see he was watching football. Paul never paid attention to anything once the matches had started.

I watch my brother tense and sniff up "What is that smell" Paul says his nose crinkles in disgust.

I froze in my spot, my eyes widen. I only just realized that I was covered in Emmett's sent "Ha" I laughed out "What. No hi Taylor! Or where have you been Taylor?" I nervously spoke, hoping to change the subject of where the smell was coming from.

My brother sat upwards and looks at me, his eyebrow rose in curiosity "Hey sis" He rolled his eyes and stood up. I involuntary cringed as he got closer to me "It's you" He growled out, Paul's body began to shake "Why do you smell like leech Taylor?"

"Do I smell that bad?" I questioned, sniffing myself but all I could smell was honey. . . . My Emmett.

"Taylor!" He warned me, taking another step to me so we were face to face. I could fell his breath against my face, his face was red with anger.

Think Taylor think. . . . Say something. . . . Lie.

"Um, I ran into Bella?" I told or rather asked him. Paul stops shaking and stares at me "Yeah" I say going along with my lie "Bumped into her" I took a breath and continued "I didn't realize her and her vamps sent clung onto me"

Paul's eyes glared deep within me, making me shiver before softening up. He lets out a loud laugh, I breath out in a sign of relief.. He believed me. "That's great" He snorts out "Bloody leech lover" I flinched at his words.

I was one myself.

"Yeah" I spoke up "Your telling me" I forced the words out of my mouth "I'm going to shower since I smell bad" I took another sniff, breathing my imprints sent. My eyes closed as a wave of calmness took over my body. Re opening my eyes, I gave my brother a little smile "Then I need to go see Sammy" I walk towards the stairs "And don't expect me home" I call over to him "I have patrol with Jared"

"Have fun with that" He calls back, I shook my head and went up the stair and towards my bedroom. I sighed as I shut the door and closed my eyes for a moment.

I was almost caught. . . . God damn Taylor! I need to be more careful until I have the guts to tell everyone.

I stepped into the shower and ran the cold water, I began to think about what I would say to Sam. What could he do about it? Was there something he could do about Bella?

For my sake I hope so. I really didn't want the pack finding out from some other then myself. After all it is my secret.

I let out a small moan as my body began to relax with the coldness of the shower. At least there was one good thing, I could think about Emmett all the way through patrol without a care as Jared already knew.

After about ten minutes I decided to get out of the shower, I dried myself and changed into a sports bra and tracksuit bottoms, pulling my hair up into a pony tail I go over to my window and opened in for my return.

I look at the clock to see I had a hour before patrol. I best get to Sam's and Emily's place "See you later Paul" I yelled out, without waiting for a reply I jumped out of my window and began jogging to Sam's.


	29. Chapter 29

I arrived at Sam's in no time, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. All I had to do is keep my emotion in check and calmly talk about everything that has happened.

However, I couldn't always keep them hidden. As soon as Sam came into view my vision blurred and I burst into tears "Sammy" I whimpered.

Sam rushes forward and pulls me into his arms "Hey Taylor" He cooed, I felt like a toddler in their fathers arms after they had fallen over and injured themselves.

I could believe myself, I was cradled in Sammy's arms, my head rested on his chest. I needed to calm myself down if I wanted to sort the things situation out. I bet the pack would laugh at me, seeing Taylor Lahote the bad ass girl crying like a baby in her Alpha's arms.

"Taylor" Sam says stroking my hair, I pull away from his chest and wiped the fallen tears away. My cheek stung a little bit from the tears stains.

I let out a sniffle "I'm sorry" Sam nods and helps me stand up, he leads me into the living room, placing me on the sofa. Then sat himself down, he held my hand and began rubbing circle with his thumb.

I took a little breath, once again trying to calm my emotion "What has you so upset baby girl?" I whimpered a little at the thought of Bella and my secret. . . . It was amazing how awful a human being could be. I knew I was nasty but come on I wouldn't go as far as she was going "Was it Emmett? Have you guys fallen out?"

"No" I quickly spoke up "We are fine" I rubbed my eyes and let out a breath "It's Bella"

Sam's eyes narrowed at me "Bella Swan?" I nod my head confirming his question "What has she do to you Taylor?" He looks at me with soft eyes, my turn my attention to mine and Sam's hands "Your a strong women sis" He whispered softly "What could have she done that got you so upset?"

"She know" I sobbed out, Sam sighs and once again pulls me into his arm. . . . I scowled at myself, get a grip Lahote. I pull away from Sam, my eyes darken "She found out about Emmett" I spat out.

Sam cocks his head to a side "How?" He demands me to tell him "You have been careful"

"After Embry upset me I ended up at the treaty line and Emmett found me and took me back to the house" I told him, in taking a deep breath.

"And how did he know you were in the woods?" Sam says raising his eyebrow.

I let out an un lady like snort, Sam narrowed his eyes at me "Maybe you should order Jacob not to talk to Bella about the pack" I grumbled "She seems to know everything that we do"

"That son of a bitch"

"Tell me about" I roll my eyes "Some chief he's going to be" I pull my hand out of Sam's and ran it through my fallen pony tail "He can't keep a few secrets away from a human that isn't his imprint and plays about with vampires" I spat.

"You can't talk" Sam says with a little chuckle making me smile.

"Hey" I pouted and smack him on his shoulder "He is my imprint"

"Back to business" Sam says clearing his throat.

"Right" I say playing with my fingers "Bella has told me that she would expose my secret to the pack if I haven't told them by the time she comes back from holiday" I croaked out, one lone tears falls down my cheek.

I felt Sam place his finger under my chin and raises my head. He wipes the tear away, I look into his eyes and all I could see was anger. I heard a growl deep within his throat "How dare she" His body began shaking, I slowly move away from him in case he phases.

I knew I would heal but it still would hurt like hell.

"Sammy" I softly called out to him, his eyes soften and his shaking calms as he stares at me.

"Oh, Taylor" He mumbles, he held out his hand for me to take "I'll have a word with Doctor Leech" I flinch at the word leech "Sorry vampire"

"What will you say?" I asked him.

"I'll tell him how it is" He answered with a small smile "I'll get him to explain it to Bella and how she should not interfere with it"

"Maybe you could add it angers the wolf" I piped in, earning a laugh from Sam "You also might want him to explain that we can be dangerous" I breathed out "She seems to think that because of Jake she is safe from us"

"We both know that not true" Sam says, I nod my head in agreement "Especially you Lahote's" I let out a laugh "Your both a handful"

I smile wide and I flung my arms around Sam "But you wouldn't have us any other way"

"So true"

I was about to say something else but Jared busted through the door "Come on baby Lahote time for patrol" I giggled at the nickname and stood up from the sofa.

"Thank you Sam" I sent him a sweet smile, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Your welcome and have a safe patrol" He says looking between both of us.

"Don't worry boss I'll look after her" I snorted at my pack brother.

"More like I'll look after you" I argued back "You play around like a pup half of the times" Jared froze and his eyes widen.

"Oh, does he now?" Sam questions, his eyes firmly on Jared.

"Would you look at the time" Jared spoke up looking at his invisible watch "Come along Taylor" I had no time to protest as Jared grips my arms and drags me outside. On the inside I could hear Sam laughing his head off at us.

"You really had to say that" Jared grumbled as we got to the edge of the woods.

I let out a little snort "Just telling the truth" Jared shook his head and went behind the bush to change. I found a bush next to him and took of my clothes and shifted, I shook out my fur and stretched my legs before sprinting out.

 _"Let's get this over and done with"_ Jared thought to me, an image of Kim appeared in my mind. _"I'm staying with her tonight"_

I let out a sigh _"I wish I could do the same"_ I shot back to him with the image of Emmett holding me in the meadow.

 _"That's so sweet"_ Jared tells me _"I think you guys look great together"_

 _"I hope everyone will as well"_

My thoughts turned to what happened today... Maybe it was time to tell my pack.

 _"It would help"_ Jared piped up _"It's already hard to hide it"_

I knew he was right _"I'm scared"_

 _"I know baby girl but it's for the best"_

And with that me and Jared were silent, only ever talking if we smell a funny sent.

All through out patrol my mind filled with different ways I could break the news to my brother and the pack. I just hope I was doing the right thing.


	30. Chapter 30

Today was the day I was telling my brother. I had planned to tell him once I got home last night, however my lovely brother was passed out on the sofa cuddling with a box of Pringles; it was priceless. I took a photo of him to use for blackmail when I needed it.

I quickly dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, I brushed through my hair then let out a deep breath. I look at myself in the mirror; it wasn't my clothes I was looking it was my reflection "Deep breaths" I inhaled and exhaled "You can do it Taylor" I says to myself.

My hands shook as I went to my door and opened it, as I made it to the stairs my knees because weak and my breaths became short. I felt my throat close up in worry and tears form in my eyes, I place my feet upon the first step "It's now or later Tay!" I slowly walk down the stairs, my mind was foggy, I couldn't think of the right words to say to him.

But once I've told him scared me the most. . . . Would he hate me? Would he turn his back on me his sister? I shook my head, I should not think like that. Paul would never turn his back on me and if he did then I never knew him at all.

He was my protective big brother.

I made it to the last step and saw Paul in the kitchen; he wasn't alone Embry was with him. I let out a groan, my morning just keeps getting better and better.

"Morning Taylor" Paul greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

I gave him a tight smile "Morn-" Paul send me a look as I cleared my throat, trying to hide the emotions from my tone "Morning Paul" I walk over to him and place a kiss on his cheek "Embry" I growl out as I look to him.

"Taylor" Embry looks at me sadness within his eyes, I knew things would never be the same between us; especially after he finds out who my imprint is.

"You okay Tay?" Paul asks looking at me with narrow eyes, being my twin Paul could always tell when something was wrong even when others could not.

"No" I truthfully told him, Paul stood up from his seat "Not really" A lone tears escaped my eye. I felt my brother pull me into his arms "Can we talk" I say pulling away from him and making eye contact "Alone" I look over his shoulder at Embry.

Embry raised his hands up "Fine" He stood up and walk to the door "I hope your okay Tay" He says softly before leaving the house, I heard him shift and head for the woods.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Paul softly says pulling down on his knee; like he did when our father was been his drunken arse. Paul moved a piece of my hair and stroked my cheek "You can tell me anything"

I let out a sob at his words, I wanted to believe him but his hate for vampires was strong "I don't want you to hate me" I admitted.

"Oh, baby girl" He once again pulls me into his embrace "I could never hate you"

"You will" I snorted a little, I move from him and look him in the eyes. The sight I was met with made me smile a little. His eyes held concern and love all for me, his twin sister.

"It's about my imprint" I finally told him, I felt my brother stiffen under me, a look of anger sparked in his eyes "He didn't do anything wrong" I quickly told him, my brother relaxed at my words.

"Then what is wrong?"

I look to the ground, letting out a little sniffle "It's who my imprint is"

"Who is it?" I heard my brother whisper to me.

I took a breath "My imprint is E-" A howl broke through the air, the pack was being called out. Both me and my brother look at one another "I'll tell you later" I told him, we both got up and rushed to the woods and shifted.

I had been so close into telling him. That stupid red headed bitch ruin it, god knows when I would tell him again. I just gain enough confidence in that moment to let him know, now it was all lost and the fears are still in my mind.

I quickly tried to clear my mind of my imprint and in telling Paul; right now we needed to focus on Victoria. As we were running to join the other in the chase I smelt my imprint on the other side, I took a quick glance to see him and Jason running in the same direction we are _"Looks like the leeches are in the chase as well"_ Paul sneered to me.

 _"Better chance at getting her"_ I shot back at him.

 _"One can hope Tay"_ I growled at my brother.

 _"Shut up both of you"_ Sam snapped at us _"Hurry up and get here before she gets away"_ Me and Paul both picked up our speed, me being a little a head of him as I was faster. In a matter of minute I saw Seth and Leah, I sprinted pack the two and took my spot beside Embry as Paul went by Jared _"No formation today guys"_ I dug my claw into the ground ready to take off after the bitch _"Just don't tired yourself out and try not to get injured"_ Sam looks to me when he says the last part, I roll my eyes at him.

How was it was my fault I got hurt?

 _"GO!"_ I kicked off the ground and sprinted through the forest following the red heads scent; beside me was my brother, Sam and Jared. We four had the most experience in chasing a vampire down, we watch as she jumps the treaty line over to the Cullen's _"Keep going she will jump back over to avoid the Cullen's"_ Sam ordered, I could hear the complains of Leah and Embry, I tried to clear my mind off their thoughts but that was proving difficult as the pair none stop bickered.

 _"LEAH, EMBRY FOCUS!"_ We all let out a whimper as Sam ordered out pack brother and sister.

 _"She's back over"_ Paul says, running forward to catch up with the leech, I followed not long after, we were both neck to neck but only centimeters away from the problem. Just as I pounced onto her she slides under me and quickly moves over to the Cullen's.

I growled and stomped my paw to the ground _"I almost had her"_ I shook off the defeat and took off forward once more, I hope I had another chance at catching her.

Just as I got closer to Sam, I heard Jason shout out at Emmett. My heart froze at his name. Was he hurt? I pushed myself forward, hoping to catch him, I needed to know if he was okay.

"Emmett! NO!" Rosalie screams out, my whole world stops as I watch my imprint and brother collide. Anger bubbled up in me as my brother snapped his jaw at Emmett, I watch him take a step forward toward my imprint.

I growled darkly, I lost all control over my body and I rammed into my brother sending up both to the ground _"Taylor!"_ The pack say in shock at my action, I hardly cared right now. I shook off the dust as I stood up, I walked over to my imprint fully aware my pack was watching.

 _"What the hell Taylor?"_ My brother says as he stood up, I felt his burning gaze on me _"Taylor!"_ He growls as I nudged my imprint's arms, I turn around and stood in front of him protectively.

My brother came forward, brushing Sam off as he tried to stop him, I let out a growl and clawing at the ground.

 _"Stay away from my imprint"_


	31. Chapter 31

The packs thoughts invaded my mind, some of them now understood why I didn't want to say anything. While a few were angry at me; all I cared for was my brother reaction.

His mind was blank, I couldn't hear him. His eyes stared me down, there was no emotion, movement or even blinking from him.

I think he was in shock.

 _"Paul"_ I called out softly to him in hope off knocking him out of his state. However, it hadn't worked or so I thought.

Finally after a minute or so my brother spoke up _"Taylor"_ He whispers his eyes shimmer with tears as he looks between me and Emmett before hardening. My throat closed up at his reaction, I knew he was finding it hard to accept. Paul lets out a snarl and dug his claw into the ground _"How could you keep this a secret for so long?"_ He snaps at me.

I whined and lower my head in shame _"I was going to tell you earlier"_ I told him earning another growl from my brother.

 _"That wasn't the answer to my question Taylor!"_

 _"I thought you wouldn't love me anymore"_ I whimpered, a lone tear escaped my eye _"I didn't want to lose you and the pack"_

 _"I wouldn't know what I would of done but I would of still loved you"_

He shot back _"Your my sister"_ his eyes narrowed at the sight of my imprint placing his hand upon my head, I purred in delight at his hands rubbing behind my ears.

 _"I don't need to hear this"_ Paul snarled, I quickly tried to hide my thoughts off the time me and Emmett spent. However, not all of them we so easily hidden, I watch Paul's eyes soften _"You look happy?"_

 _"I am"_

I move away from my imprint and towards my brother, I knew Emmett was safe now. My brother seemed calm enough, I know he hadn't quite accepted it but what could he do.

An imprint was to be protected.

As I went to rub my head against my brothers nuzzle a grey figure flew by me _"EMBRY NO!"_ Sam screams out, my body shifted back around to Emmett, just in time to see Embry collide with him.

 _"You filth"_ He snarled, snapping his jaw at Emmett, he was trying to go for his neck but Emmett used his arms and his vampire strength to prevent that _"She's mine"_ I growl darkly and rush forward, I jumped and pounced on Embry sending him to the ground.

 _"I was NEVER yours"_ I snarled slowly walking over to him _"I will NEVER be yours"_ Embry stood up and faced me, he snaps his jaw trying to intimated me. . . . But come on I was Taylor Lahote it took a lot more then a experience pup to do such a thing.

My final words set him off _"I love him"_ In that moment Embry's eyes darken and a snarl let his mouth, I knew a fight was going to happen. I look over at Emmett to see him been helped up by Sam, I go over to him _._

 _"What are you doing Lahote running from a fight?"_

He taunted me, I ignored him for a moment, Emmett needed to get back on his side of the treaty line.

He would be safe there. . . . I hope.

I nudge my head against his leg and gently pushed him in the direction of the treaty line "I'm not leaving you" He whispers, I let out a soft whine, pleading him to do as I say. Emmett sighs before bending down and places a kiss on my snout "Please be safe" I nod my head.

 _"Sam"_ I call out for my pack brother and alpha _"Could you make sure he stays there?"_ I asked.

 _"I will Tay"_ Sam rubs his nose on my side _"He is protected by us"_ I nod and turn to face Embry, I had hardly anytime to prepare before I was knocked to the ground, half a mile away from the pack.

 _"Taylor!"_ I heard my pack brothers and sister call out, I slowly got up and shook of the pain in my side. I growled at Embry, my claw came out and I crouched lowly to the ground and waited for him to attack.

I'll show him what happens when he messes with a Lahote imprint.

Embry grinned, a growl left his throat _"Lets begin"_ He says as he sprints over to me, he tries and bites me but I dodge his attack by leaping over his body. As a female I had the speed, while Embry had the strength. However, he didn't know how to use it to his advantage just yet. Embry growled in frustration at the miss attack, before he could turn around I landed on top of him and sunk my teeth into his shoulders, this earned me a whimper from Embry.

I felt Embry jerk around trying to get me off his back, this caused me to dig my claws into his fur for better grip _"Had enough yet?"_ I growled out, hoping he would submit to me and end this pointless fight.

 _"No!"_ He snaps and buck backward sending me flying off his back and into a tree, I whimper in pain but I couldn't back down.

"TAYLOR!" I heard the soothing voice of my imprint call out, I stood up and look in his direction, I sent him the best 'I'm okay' look I could then turn my attention back to Embry.

It was time to finish this.

I snarled loudly and slowly walked towards Embry, my jaw snaps in front of his, I saw a hint of fear in his eyes _"You better be afraid"_ I send him in a dark tone. It was like Embry lost all fight as I pinned him to the ground on his back, he whimpered as I hovered over him _"Submit"_

Embry nods and places his snout at my neck, ending this fight. I jump of him and look over at my pack, I start to walk over to my brother when I hear the pack and the Cullen's scream my name. I turn to see Embry flying at me, before I had the chance to react and blurred figure crashes into him, Embry's body flies through the air and smashes into a tree, knocking him out "Stay away from my mate" He sneers.

My heart warms, my imprint just saved me from some injuries. I rush over to him, he bends down and hugs my neck "I was so worried about you" I move from his grip and lick his cheek.

A growl pulls me away from the moment me and Emmett where sharing, my brother was looking between us _"I would like to meet him in person"_ I narrowed my eyes at him _"I only want to say a few words or maybe more"_ He says.

What harm could it do, I nod my head and look to my imprint. I let out a bark and walk towards the bushes to change back along with my brother and some of the pack.

Paul was about to speak with my imprint for the first time, I hope it doesn't end in violence.


	32. Chapter 32

I quickly dressed and rush from behind the bush and straight for Emmett, his arms open waiting for me to jump into them. I heard a collected off growls from behind me but ignored them, I buried my head into his neck and took a deep breath. My body relaxed against him at the smell scent "Are you okay?" I ask, pulling away from him, my eyes ran over his face stopping a moment to look in his golden eyes.

"I'm fine Taylor" He answers, he rubs my cheek with his cheek "The question is are you okay?" I could see the worry in his eyes, I had felt it through out the fight with Embry.

"Better now I'm in your arms" I roll my eyes at the sound of groaning behind me, I knew I would be tease for this later. I was a whole new person in front of Emmett. I leaned forward for a kiss, before I could claim his lips someone cleared their throats. I jump back a blush made it's way on my cheeks, I look to the ground embarrassed "Oh, is little Taylor Lahote blushing?" Paul teased, I let out a growl.

"Shut up Paul" I whined, I look up at Emmett; he was smiling warmly at me "Emmett, this is my twin brother Paul" I sigh and look to Paul "Paul this is Emmett my imprint" They both stared at on another "Please don't fight" I squeaked out.

Paul and Emmett both look to me and began laughing, I tilt my head to a side in confusion. What was so funny? Was it what I said.

"Paul" Sam calls, gaining his attention. Paul looks to our Alpha who was pointing at me "She was been serious"

"Oh" Paul muttered "I couldn't do anything to him without hurting you sis"

"And I couldn't do anything to him with hurting you as well baby" Emmett added on. I let out a sigh of relief, this was going better then I thought.

"Are we done here then?" I asked them both.

"No" They both said together.

"Bu-t" I stuttered out, this was a little weird having them finally meet "What about the red head?"

"The rest of you get on it" Sam ordered the remaining pack members "Howl if you need us"

"I think you guys should continue as well" Emmett says to his family. Carlisle looks at Emmett then the wolves next to me; there was Paul, Sam and Seth "I'll be fine with Taylor"

Carlisle nods and walks away, he pauses in front of Jason "Stay with your brother and follow the wolves if they are called"

Jason nods "Yes father" He says and walks closer to the treaty line "Lets get this over with Emmett" He groans, holding his nose.

"You don't smell much better either" Paul snapped back.

"Paul" I warned him.

"This is your brother then?" Jason asks, he looks between the two of us "Yes, I can see the resemblance"

"Shut up Jay" Emmett groans and shot his brother a look "Now I know you have a few words to say to me Paul"

Everyone looks between my brother and imprint. Paul clears his throat "I am still a bit shocked to find out your my sister's imprint"

"Tell me about" I mumbled, earning a look from them both "What?" I asked, both shook their heads and looked back at one another.

"It's going to take me a while to get use to it" He let out a breath "I understand you will be allowed on our land and that would mean our house" He took a step forward making me tense "If your in our home alone together I want you to treat her with respect. If she doesn't want to do anything you will not pressure her into it"

My eyes widen at the though of being alone in the house with Emmett, I wasn't even ready for sex with my imprint. I have just gotten over the fact that he was a vampire "Ca-n we no-t talk abo-ut that" I stuttered out, Sam shot me a smile, I didn't even get a response from Paul. . . What is it ignore your sister day.

"I promise to treat her with respect" Emmett promise "Not only am I her imprint but she is my mate it is never enough the same as an imprint"

"I understand, just don't make her do something she doesn't want" Paul sternly says.

"A wolf would do anything to make his or hers imprint happy" Sam butted in "I think that's why he's saying it"

"Paul doesn't want you to ask me to take it further without my opinion as I would agree to keep you happy" I tell him "Like it's going to happen anytime soon" I shot Paul a glare "I've just gotten over the fact that he was a vampire and now he's just been introduced to you" I snap at him "I think that is enough to sort through first" I turn to look at Emmett "Beside we have all the time in the world" I sigh dreamily up at Emmett.

"Oh, great" Paul groans, while Sam and Seth laugh at me "Please can you not do those lovey dovey eyes around me"

"Hm, what?" I jokingly say, before looking away from my imprint "I am glad your taking this so well" A smile played on lips "Better then others anyway"

"Embry's an arse" Seth blurted out, I giggle at him. The poor boy had been hanging out with the pack too much.

"Tell me about it" Emmett says, he pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear "If he loves you as much as he says he does, he would be happy for you"

"Emmett's right" I look at my brother in surprise. The Paul Lahote just agree with a vampire "Don't look at me like that" He groans "I have to get use to him, after all, he will be my brother in law one day" Paul looks between the two "I don't have a problem with him as long as he makes you happy and keeps you safe"

Tears formed in my eyes "Thank you Paul" I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you bro"

"I love you too sis" I pull away from him and move back to Emmett's side, Paul held his hand out for Emmett; which he gladly took "Welcome to the family"

"Happy to be apart of it" I was so glad my secret was finally out in the open, I could now focus all my attention on keeping my imprint happy and safe and Victoria. Also Isabella Swan now has nothing to use against me anymore.


	33. Chapter 33

It has been a couple of days since everyone found out about Emmett and I have to admitt it felt great to let out my secret.

The pack and Cullen's once again chased the red head off the edge of a cliff, it is only a matter of time until the bitch reappears. I ran my fingers through my hair, losing it from the bobble and letting in settle over my shoulder. I pulled on my boots and walk out the door and headed to Jakes; the both of us were going to Forks high to confront Edward and Bella. . . Well Jake was, I was going to see Emmett and invite him over, I was nervous but relly excited to have him at my home and show him my tribe.

I came up to the cute little red house to see Jake messing with two motorbikes "I guess we are riding these" I said looking them over, they looked in decent shape.

"Is that alright with you?" Jake says looking up at me, I just shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't bothered as long as it got me to my imprint "Okay" He mumbles and straightens up, he goes into his house and returns moments later with two helmets.

He passes me the darker red one "Thanks" I tell him and place the helmet on and walk over to the bike, I kick started it and let out a little laugh at the sound of the engine, this was going to be fun to ride.

I stayed behind Jake through out the joureny, once we pulled up at the school we both turned the bikes off and leaned against them. I pull my helmet off letting my hair fall out, this earned me some lustful stares from the males, I rolled my eyes at them and there comments.

My eyes searched the parking lot for my imprint, I was rather disappointed when I couldn't see him. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Edward make his way over with Bella. Edward stares at Jacob, he quickly looks over at me and smiles "He'll be out in a mintute"

A smile appear on my face at his answer "Thanks" Jacob and Bella both look at me in shock "What?" I mumbled looking at my pack brother.

"Your being nice"

I had to admitt I felt a little offended by his comment, I wasn't always mean. . . . I just had a bad temper and it didn't help being a wolf "I answered her question" Edward says his eyes returned to Jake's.

"What question?" Bella asks glaring at me.

"I was wondering where my imprint was" I told her, my heart began racing at the smell of my imprint, it was then I saw him walking over to us. I left Jake, Edward and Bella and rushed over to my man "Emmett" I called out, I jumped into his arms without warning still my vampire boyfriend caught me.

"Hello baby" He whispers, his eyes stared into mine, our lips met in the middle for a quick peck "What are you doing here?" He asks as he puts me down.

My face heats up and I look to the ground, I felt his hand under my chin making me look up at him "Um-m" I stuttered out.

"This is great Taylor Lahote stuttering" I heard Jake say behind me. My head snaps around as a growl escaped my mouth, my body shook a little. I let out a low chuckle as Jacob face paled and he took a step back in fear "So-rry" He gulped.

Emmett and Edward laugh at the way he backed up from me. Bella on the other hand didn't look to happy but whatever "As I was going to say" I turn my attention back to my boyfriend "Would you like to come to La Push with me?"

"Are you trying to get him killed" Bella screamed out.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her, I was confused at her reaction.

"He's a vampire Taylor" She tells me.

"I think she knows what I am Bella" Emmett piped in, holding me in his arms to keep me calm. He knew how I hated Bella and how she threatened us.

"Your not allowed on her land unless you want to be torn apart" She spat back, did she already forget that he was my imprint.

"Bella" Jacob steps forward "He's an imprint that means he can't be harmed and he is allowed on our land when ever he wants as long as he's with Taylor.

"And it's the same with Taylor, she is allowed on our land as long as she is with one of us" Edward speaks up.

"Oh" Was all she said, I shook myhead at the girl before looking up at Emmett.

"So what do you say?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure baby" He replies, a huge smile spread across my face, I let out a laugh and hugged him tightly.

"Great" I grab his hand and pull him over to the bike "Lets go" I offer him the helmet but he tells me to keep it for myself "Jake we will be going over to Sam and Emily's later will you tell him"

"Sure Taylor" Jake smiles at me "Have fun"

I climb on the bike with Emmett behind me "No fighting" I warned Jacob before looking at the other two "Bye Edward, bye Bella" I heard Edward say it back as I put my helmet on "Hold on tight babe" I told Emmett then started the bike and headed back to La Push.


	34. Chapter 34

I parked up outside mine and Paul house, turning the engine off, I felt my imprint climb off the bike. I took a deep breath and followed him "I'll take his bike back later" I say taking the helmet off and placing it on the bike handle.

"No worries sis" My head snaps up at the sound of Paul's voice. I had no clue he was still here "I'm heading to Sam's and will drop it off" He looks between me and Emmett with a sly smile upon his face.

"Thanks man" Emmett butted in breaking the silence, Emmett sent me a look.

I sigh and look to my brother "Thank you Paul"

Paul eyes widen before he bursts out laughing. Emmett looks at him in confusion, I just rolled my eyes at him and let out a small growl in a warning to shut up "Dude" Paul calms down, he pats Emmett on the back "Your going to be good for her" He walks over me and takes the keys before climbing on the bike "Have fun" He says and leans over placing a kiss on my forehead "But not too much fun" My face burns red as Paul's winks and drives down the road.

I let out a breath and cleared my throat "Well" I muttered "That was something" I shook my head and walked over to Emmett, eading him to the house "Would you like to come in?" I shyly asked.

"Sure babe" He beamed at me, a smile played on my lips as I dragged him through the front door and into the livingroom.

"Have a seat" I tell him as I pulled of my shoes and jacket. I joined Emmett on the sofa, we were so close but I felt like he was far away as we both sat in silence. . . . This really wasn't how I expected things to go; I mean we were out in the open and aloud to see each other.

So why weren't we acting like it? My eyes widen at the thought of Emmett wanting to leave now that our secret was out, maybe he enjoyed the sneaking around from my pack. I know I did but I really wanted to tell them and I did, maybe he's just nervous being on wolf and instead of his own land.

"Taylor baby, are you okay?" He asks, knocking me out of thought. I look over at him, his beautiful golden eyes filled with concern. . . . It was concern for me.

I just nodded my head at him and tried to put on a smile but he saw right though it. Emmett moves closer to me, his hand touch my cheek sending shivers own my spine "Please don't lie" I let out a shuttered breath and look down "Please talk to me" He begged me.

I look up at him, the way he begged me broke my heart. I was upsetting my imprint "I just- I mean" I struggled to fine the words I wanted to say to him "I expected it to be different" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Emmett looks at me his face hld confusion "What to be different?"

"This" I says pointing between the two of us "I mean we have been alone before and had fun" I let out a breath "We are alone again but this time is different"

"Is this because everyone knows now?" He asks, his eyes searched mine. I nod my head giving him his answer. Emmett sighs and ran his hands over his face "Please don't tell me you think I don't want to be with you now that our secret is out?" I sniffed a little and look down. "Oh baby" Emmett places his arm around me and pulls me on his lap "I love you" I stare up at him in shock "And nothing will every change the way I feel about you"

"I know" I whispered, my hands laced with his "I'm sorry" I let out a snort after I said those words, I look up at him "What are you doing to me?" I muttered as I stared into his eyes "I'm becoming less Lahote"

"Is that meant to mean something?"

Letting out a giggle, I slowly nod my head "Me and Paul are the hot heads off the pack" I tell him, I shuttered as Emmett began rubbing my leg "We never do as we are told unless it's an order from Sam, we always cause the fights in the pack" I lean closer to him, my lips hovered over his "And we certainly never say Thank you or sorry"

"Really?" His eyes brow raised.

"Really"

"I must be special then" He commented.

I let out a laugh "Special indeed" I answered then placed my lips upon his. I was so glad that knowing had changed between us; who would had thought that the badass Taylor Lahote was insecure but then again I wasn't half of the things I am now and it is all thanks to Emmett Cullen.

With him I fell like I'm a better person. . . . A better wolf


	35. Chapter 35

We spent hours talking to one another, learning every likes and dislikes. I even found out how he was turned; he was attacked by a bear, he was dieing. The blondie and her mate came across him and took him to the leader vampire for him to turn. He never did forgive the animal as his main meal is a bear and deer.

It felt amazing leaning into his arms, Emmett thumb ran over my thumb. It was rather relaxing. My body tense at his next question. . . . Where are my parents?

I gulped and look to the floor "My mother died, when me and Paul were very young" I answered, I advoided eye contact as I move out of his grip "My father" I croaked out, my eyes filled with tears "Paul chucked him out years ago"

I felt Emmett's body closer to mine "It's okay" He whispers "You don't have to tell me"

"No" I made eyes contact with him, his face slightly hardens at the tears rolling down my cheek "I want to" Emmett places his hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away. I took a deep breath "Our dad wasn't a nice man" I started out, I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to remeber the pain.

"I understand baby" Emmett cooed me, a sob escaped my mouth.

"He. . ." I stuttered out "He wasn't always like that" My mind wondered to a time where my father would play games with us "He changed once my mother died"

"Baby, you don't have to tell me" Emmett says again, he didn't like that it was upsetting me. That comment alone made me smile; my imprint truly cared for me.

I shook my head "At first he just shouted at us both, mostly me" I took a breath "My dad and brother always said that I looked like my mother. I think that's why. . . " I couldn't finish that sentence "Dad began to hit us when we got older, never in places that would be seen but on our stomach and legs" I felt Emmett bring me into his arms once more "One time he broke Paul's arms and told the doctor that he fell out a tree and when I tired to tell the nurse the truth, my dad pulled me into the toilets and punch me in the tummy" I was full blown crying my eyes out at this point and it wasn't even the worst thing to happen. I took another calming breath trying to control myself and continued "That lasted for years, we both learnt to be quite about what happened at home. We both changed Paul became a ladies man and got into fights" I let out a small chuckle at how he use to be, compare to now. He was still a ladies man but the fighting had stopped.

"Is that all baby?"

I shook my head "I was near enough the same apart from sleeping around, I turned into a right bitch" Emmett let out a laugh, making me smile "A few years ago, I was in the house on my own or so I thought" I croaked out "My father hit me from behind and pinned me to the ground"

"Hey, hey" Emmett soothed me "Okay, that's enough Taylor" He helds my face in his hands "I don't want to know where this is going" I saw his eyes gloss over, if vampires could cry Emmett would be a mess like me.

"It's fine" I rubbed my thumb over his cheek "Cause my big brother saved me" Emmett smiles at me with love in his eyes "He came in a pushed my father off him and kicked him out, we went to Billy and got him banded from La Push. However Billy did one more thing for us and got Charlie to take him in and right now he's in prison" My eyes looked over his features "So that's it" I said moving my head closer to his "That's the story of my parents and how me and my brother lived through everything"

"Your so brave baby" Emmett says, our lips almost touching "My mighty warrior mate" Our lips connected, I felt him push every drop of love he had felt for my into one kiss and I returned with the same passion.

I pulled back needing air, Emmett rests his head on mind and stared into my eyes "I love you Taylor" I smiled up at him, I will never get tired off them words; once over I would of said love was a weakness but to share such an emotion with my imprint. . . . It was mind blowing.

"I love you too Emmett"


	36. Chapter 36

We sat in silence for half a hour, just holding each other. I let out a sigh and tried to move only for Emmett to tighten his grip on me "I don't want to let you go" He mumbled as he buries his face into my hair; this action caused me to shiver.

"I don't either" I muttered back, turning my head to gaze at him "But I told my brother we will be at Sam's" I look to the clock on the wall "And it's almost time for dinner there"

Emmett let out a chuckle "You wolves and your food"

"It's my one true love" Emmett shot me a look, a giggle left my mouth "I'm only telling you the truth" Emmett's eyes narrowed at me, a wicked look crosses his face making me gulp. . . . He was up to something, I went to open my mouth to speak but was attacked by his hands on my stomach. I let out a suprise squeal at his actions; we both laughed as he tickled me, I riggled trying to escape but I was having no such luck.

"Now dear, who is your true love again" Emmett taunted me with a wicked grin, his hands pause above my stomach giving me time to breath "Well. . . ." Emmett's hands lowered till they were placed on my stomach. Another shiver shot through my body, however this one was different. . . . This one was lustful.

"I.. Um" I stuttered out, Emmett chuckles at me, his face came closer to mine, my mind went into overdrive with lustful thoughts. . . . I felt my wolf wanting to come out and claim her mate "Oh god" I whisper, I needed to this to stop before it got too far. It's not that I didn't want him because I did, it just wasn't the right time for that; we also haven't been together that long. I wanted it to be special and not rushed, this wasn't a one night stand. . . . No, this was my imprint.

My life partner.

"Okay" I groaned out, my face felt flustered "Your my true love" I admitted, earning a wide grin from my imprint "However, food is just below you" I laughed as his smile fell a little, I gentle pushed him back and jumped of the couch. I placed a kiss on his cheek and headed for the stairs "I'll be right back" I called out to him and head to the bathroom.

I let out a sigh of relief as I locked the door, I look at my self in the mirror. How could Emmett think I'm beautiful? I looked a right mess. My cheeks were bright red as where my eyes from all the crying I did. I pulled my hair back, turned on the cold water to wash my face. Once dried I look in the mirror to see my red eyes gone, letting out a breath I decided it was time for Emmett to meet the pack.

"Hey you alright" My head snap up at the sound of Emmett's voice, I nod my head and walk over to him. He smiles down at me and gave me a quick peck.

"You ready to meet everyone?" I asked him, I was a little concerned at how they where going to react in human form but I knew he couldn't be harmed. It also helped that the worst wolf already approved, I think my main problem would be Embry but he hadn't been around alot since the reveal. He was sulking at home according to Jacob.

"I can't wait" He beamed at me, he took my hand in his then opens the door for me "I'm excited to talk to your brother again and Seth seems like a cheeky lad" I smile as we left the house and walked down the road to Sam's "I bet that pup is a right trouble maker"

"He has his moments" I tell him "Him and my cousin Collin are awful together" I sigh sadly at the thought off Collin; I missed that kid, I was alway a mother figure to him as his own mother hardly cared; she was always working and his dad ran off with a women way younger them him. . . . I swear there is only a few happy families in this tribe.

"Who is Collin?" Emmett asks.

"He's my cousin" I tell him "He's 14, I had taken care of him for a while, his mother works all the time and his dad ran off" I turn my head to the forest, my attention is taken by the shape of a wolf. I narrowed my eyes to see grey/silver fur; Embry. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Emmett "I haven't seen him since I shifted"

"Why?"

"Alpha's orders" I tell him as Sam's house came to view "And the reason why is for their safety" I stop and look Emmett in the eyes "Sam's imprint Emily was at the end of his anger, they where arguing over the imprint and her cousin Leah; who he was in a relationship with before he phased" Emmett nods and tells me to continue "And she said some thing that just set him off" I heard the door open behind me to see Sam walk out, he looks at me with a sad smile and comes towards us.

"I phased" He simply says "My paws caught one side of her face and it left scars" I move closer to my pack brother and gently rub his arm in comfort, my eyes connect with Emmett's, in that moment I knew he understood why I was upset about Collin but he also understood how dangerous us wolves could be.

"Don't worry Sam" Emmett places his hand on Sam's shoulder "I won't stare" Sam nods and gave him a smile "I bet she's beautiful no matter what"

"She is" Sam sighs dreamily "Thank you" Emmett nods and take hold of my hand, togehter the three of us walked to the house. My face lit up at the sound of my family laughing and joking, it all went silent as we entered the house "Hey guys" I smiled warmly at my pack.

Emily was the first one to move over to us, she pulls me into a motherly hug "Hey sweetheart" She pulls back and looks over at Emmett "It's nice to finally meet the one making our dear Taylor happy"

Emmett beams at her and held out his hand "I'm Emmett" Emily took it "It's very nice to meet you"

"You too Emmett, I'm Emily" She turns her head to Sam "I'm his imprint" Sam comes closer and wraps her in his arms "If you have any question about it I'm happy to help"

"Thank you" I beamed, my best friend and boyfriend got on, now onto the pack. My attention focus on their body language, none of them looked close to phasing which was a good sign.

No one stepped forward to introduce themselves, the tension was getting abit awkward. I was a little disappointed that none of them are trying to make a effort. My disappoint went away as I heard my brother and Jared come to the door "Emmett, my man" My brother shout out before patting my imprint on the back; this shocked the whole pack.

"Who are you and what have you done with Paul?" Leah spat out, her eyes narrowed at Paul then back at Emmett.

"Oh man" Sam laughed out and looks to Emmett "Not only have you made Taylor nicer you have done the same to him" He says pointing at my brother.

Paul let out a growl and glared at our alpha "Hey" He pouted "I'm being nice because he is my sisters imprint" he looks at me with a smile "I still hate leeches" I growled at him "Sorry" He mumbles looking to the ground.

"It's fine" Emmett says placing a hand on my shoulder "I don't mind, it's not like you can stop them, hell I've tried with my sister" Emmett tells us.

"What does she say?" Seth asks, he steps closer to us "I'm Seth by the way"

"She calls you dogs or mutts" That earn a growl from the pack "Best thing to do with her is just ignore her" He shake his head "I have no clue how Jason puts up with her" He lets out a little chuckle, making the rest of us join us. My happiness spiked as the tension cleared and everyone finally introduce themselves to my imprint. We all dug into our dinner, I sat on Emmett's lap, he had his arms wrapped around and stared at us with wide eyes at the amount of food we had eaten.

"I sorry to ruin your fun Taylor but you have patrol with your brother" Sam says looking between us both, I sigh and nod my head.

"I'll walk him to the treaty line and start there" I answered back "See you in a bit bro"

"Don't take to long" He called back.

We both headed to the woods, I didn't want the day to end but I knew I would see him again tomorrow. Now that we were out in the open I could spend as much time as I wanted with him. My hand squeezes his as we came to the line "I had a great day Emmett" I smile up at him "Next time maybe we could go to the beach"

"I'll like that" He presses his head against mine "I loved spending time with you today baby, I can't wait to do it again" He places his lips over mine, I leaned closer to him, not wanting the night to end. However the sound of my brother howling caused us to part.

"I'll see you soon" I tell him.

Emmett nods his head, he kisses my cheek and jumped over the line "I love you" He called out before sprinting off.

"I love you too" I whisper, turning on my spot I quickly shifter, not caring about my clothes and begun running the perimeter ignore all comments my brother shot at me. Nothing he said was going to ruin my amazing day with my imprint.

And I couldn't wait for many more that were to come.


	37. Chapter 37

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab my coat. Paul looks at me with his eyebrow raised, I ignored him and stole a piece of toast that was on his plate. He growled playfully at me, I let out a giggle and kissed his cheek "Going to spend time with Emmett" I tell him with my mouth full. I then took a sip of his coke, giving him a smile before leaving the room "I won't be out too long" I call back and opened the door.

"Have fun" I hear him call out as I shut the door, taking a deep breath I headed to the woods. I was excited to see my imprint it had been nearly over a week since I last saw him; bewteen patrol and looking for the red head and lets not forget guarding Bella, we have had no time to see each other.

However I managed to get Sam to give me the day off, he knew that I was becoming miserable without seeing Emmett and I hardly doubt anyone would want to handle a wolf pining over their mate.

I also have to admit that I would off used Emily against him. That women can be scary when she wants to be. I was glad she didn't have to step in and that Sam agreed straight away. It was nice to know that your alpha knew what I was going through with not seeing Emmett.

I walked through the woods enjoying the beauty off the forest, it was nice and calming to walk instead of running in wolf form. Not that I didn't love the feel of the wind brushing through my fur or the feel of the ground underneath my paws. . . . It was just refreshing walking on two feet in the woods.

A smile grew on my face as I saw a figure at the boarder, it was Emmett. I let out a giggle and run into his arms, hearing my giggle Emmett turns around and manages to catch me. A wide smile spreads across his face, he lowers his head and connects his lips to mine. I let out a small moan at the contact, it seemed like forever since we last shared a kiss. I pulled away needing air "Well hello handsome"

Emmett chuckles "Hello beautiful" He places a kiss on my forehead and holds me close.

"What are we doing today?" I asked with a smile, my smile fell at the look that crossed his face "Please don't tell me you have to leave" I whined out, it was abit pathetic of me really but it hurt that he might have to leave me with after only seeing each other for about 5 seconds.

Emmett holds my face in his hand, his thumb gently stroke across my cheek "I'm sorry" He says making me whimper "But I need to hunt" My eyes connect with his and my smile grew back.

"I can come with you" I suggested. Emmett looks conflict with himself at my suggestion "I won't get in the way I promise"

"It's not that baby" He says leaninghis head on mine "Vampire's are abit aggressive when it comes to their food" I nod my head in understandment.

"I understand" I whisper out "I'll stay out of the way" A wicked smirk crossed my face "I might even hunt a deer myself"

Emmett eyebrow rose, a confused look crosses his face "What?"

I nod my head "Deer is tasty in wolf form" Emmett shot me a explain look "Before the whole redhead thing Sam used to call the pack and we bonded over hunting deer" I let out a giggle thiñing off the first time we did it. We had a competition to see who could bring down the biggest deer "At first I thought it would be awful but it wasn't" I ran my fingers through his hair "Sam lived off it when he first became a wolf and couldn't shift back"

Emmett smiles at my story, he pecks my lips and moves out of my grip "Okay"

My face lit up and a squeal escaped my lips "I can come?"

"Sure" He held out his hand for me to take "I'm also curious to see you take down a deer"

"Perpare to be amazed Mr Cullen" I tell him, placing a quick kiss on his lips, I took of my jacket and gave it to Emmett to hold. I took a step back and shifted into my wolf not caring that I ripped my clothes. I shook out my fur and tilt my head at my mate.

"Off we go Miss Lahote" Together we sped through the forest looking for the perfect hunting ground.

The deeper we got into the forest the sent of deer caught my nose, I let out a bark and stopped. Emmett looks to me "Dinner time" I bowed my head "I'll try not to be long" He kisses my snout and runs off. I move closer and watch as Emmett tackles a male deer, I watch with interest as his mouth locks on around the males neck. A shiver ran theough my spine at the sight of my mate killing the animal.

Who would of thought. . . Me. . The vampire hater enjoying a vampire in his nature.

I move my sight to the herd, a medium em size buck was drifting away from the group. I lowered my body to the ground and steadily crawled closer to my prey. I lift my bottem end into the air preparing myself to pounce. A stick snaps to the side off me alerting my prey, I let out a growl and jumped into the air landing right on top of the deer. My prey tried to buck me off but I somehow managed to sink my teeth into it neck, killing the deer instantly.

"That was awesome" I turn to look at my mate a growl left my mouth. Emmett held up his hands "I'm sorry" He says walking a little closer "I didn't mean to interupt your hunt" A little pout plays on his lips making it hard to stay mad at him. I roll my eyes and shook my head, I move tothe belly of the deer and began to dig in. I pull away and lick my snout the taste of blood was heaven to my wolf.

Emmett let out a chuckle as he watched me, my tounge fell to the side of my mouth as I tired to smile. My actions caused Emmett to burst out laughing. I once again rolled my eyes, I ket out a bark and nodded my head to my kill. . . . I was inviting my mate.

"Are you sure?" He asks unsure at my offer. I bow my head in reply before going back to my meal. I happily dance in my head as my imprint joined me.

"Would you look at this" A voice spoke up, causing me and Emmett to pause, I lift my head to see the redheaded vampire. I let out a growl, it was getting annoying that this one vampire was alway ruining my time with my mate "A wolf and a vampire sharing food" She let out a laugh "What has the world come too?" She asks looking bewteen us.

Another growl left my mouth as I moved infront of Emmett. That bitch wasn't getting her hand on him "Taylor" Emmett whispers to me, his hand gripped my fur.

"This is interesting a vampire mated with a wolf" I growled at her my claws dug into the ground "Awe is the little puppy angry" My temper got the better off me as I lunged at her, I pinned her to the ground only to be kick back out. I was flung into a tree, a whimper left my mouth.

"TAYLOR" Emmett screamed at me, however I wasn't paying attention, my attention was focused on the redhead. I growled and took a step forward, this resulted in the redhead running away. I shot my head back and let out a long howl. . . . I called for my pack.

I look to Emmett, he looks down at me with a worried expression on his face. I licked his hand and nodded in the direction of his house "I will get my family baby" A howl is heard in the distance, my brothers had join but I kept their voices a bay "Be safe" He kisses my nose, I bark at him before taking off back to my side of the forest.

The hunt was once again on.


	38. Chapter 38

My paws thundered across the forest floor, I pushed myself to speed up in hopes of catching up to the redheaded leech. The voices of my brothers and sister entered my mind, however I ignored them. I didn't want anyone to make me lose my focus. . . . I wanted that leech dead, she has hurt and tormented my pack and Forks for too long. Not only that she interrupted my time with Emmett.

 _"We are nearly there Taylor"_ Sam says to me, I growled as I caught sight of the leech _"Wait for us Taylor"_ I let out a whine, I need to obey my alpha but she was so close _._

 _"TAYLOR NO"_ Sam screamed at me, I whimper and slowed down a little, just enough to keep her in sight.

I felt one of my pack member coming up beside me, it was Leah. She overtook me and following behind her was Seth and Jared. I went to join them but was stopped by Sam. Even in wolf form you could see his scowl, my ears pinned back and I lowed my head _"I'm sorry"_ I say to him, my eyes made contact with his. . . . I knew I was in trouble.

 _"Go back to Emily's"_ Sam tells me.

My eyes widen, I shook my head _"Bu-t"_ I stuttered, I needed to be here, I needed to help.

" _NOW TAYLOR"_ His order had me bowing my head, my paws moved backwards. I let out a sigh, I look at Sam and growled at him " _Piss off Sam"_ I snap at him then turned around and headed in the direction off Sam and Emily's house.

I blocked all thought off my brothers and sister. I was fuming, I felt humiliated, I had been ordered home. Ordered away from the fight, I am one of the best fighters in the pack and I'm being left out of the action. . . . And how dare he order me to slow down, I was so close in to sinking my teeth into her leg.

I let out a calming breath as I saw Emily in the window, I trotted over to the door and used my left paw to scratch at the door, minutes late Emily opened up the door. She sure did seemed suprised to see me "Oh, Taylor" I nod my head a her. Emily places her hand on my head and stroke behind my ear, I let out a slight purr at her touch "Come on, lets get you dressed" I walk into the kitchen, my stomuch grumbled at the smell of freshly baked muffins.

Emily came back over to me with a pair of shorts and a tank top, I grabbed them in my mouth and went behind the sofa and shifted back "Thank you" I tell her with a little smile.

"Why are you back?" She asked.

I growled and took a seat at the table "Ask Sam" Emily nods and goes back to the kitchen, she knew not to try and talk to me when I was in a mood. The only ones that could are Paul and Sam but my anger was at him.

It felt like hours till the pack returned but it had only been twenty minutes. They where joking and pushing each other. One by one the pack filled the house and dug into the muffins "Did you get her?" I asked looking a my brother, he sighs and shook his head.

My body shook a little, my eyes flash over to Sam "Why did you do it?" I stood up from my seat and stared my alpha in the eyes "Why did you stop me Sam" I shouted, my body shook more as my anger grew "I almost had he-"

"ENOUGH" He barked out, the whole pack froze and looked between me an Sam "I did it because you always end up hurt from that bitch"

"I'm a wolf" I spat back "Of course I'm going to get hurt" I took a step forward "We chase vampires for god sake"

"We are all wolves Taylor, your the only one that seems to be getting hurt"

"Well sorry for been such a problem" I snapped, a growl rumbled in my chest "If I remember correctly your the reason I got hurt the first time" Sam's face fell, sadness filled his eyes. I almost felt guilty by my words to him but my anger was too great.

Sam's face suddenly changed to anger "Your punishment is"

I hold up my hand cutting him off "Punishment" I said, my teeth gritted together "What the hell am I been punish for?" I didin't do anything. . . . Well I don't think I did.

"For not listening to me before I used the alpha comand on you" His eyes narrowed on me "I was worried about your safety" He sighs and rubs his fingers over his face "You were too angry and I doubt you where thinking straight"

"Screw you" I spat, I felt myself loosing control, without looking at the other I sent Sam one last glare and headed to the door. The pack called out for me but I was too far gone, I just made it outside before exploding into my wolf, I sprinted into the forest and headed home.

I just wanted this awful day to end.


	39. Chapter 39

Last night played into my dreams, making me toss and turn most of the night untill I felt a presence beside me. I let out a slight purr and snuggled into whoever was in my room. I woke up this morning thinking it was my brother, however when I looked up I saw the handsome face of my mate, a smile spreads across my face. I snuggle closer into my mates arms, hiding my face into his chest "Morning baby" He greeted me.

"Morning" I tell him back, though my reply was quite, I knew he had heard me with his enchanted hearing. I took a deep breath inhaling my mate scent then removed my self from him. I turn to lay on my side, my hands interlocked with his "This is a nice way to wake up believe me" I started, my eyes locked with his "But what are you doing here?"

Emmett raises his free hand and cupped my cheek, his thumb lightly stroke my cheek. The actions of my mate caused shivers down my spine like always "It was your brother's idea"

I raise myself on my elbows "Really?" I asked him, that didn't sound like Paul but then again if it would make me happy; I know he would do anything to make that happy.

Emmett nods his head "He said you would need me" He says to me, a look crosses his face "He didn't get into much detail about what happened" He paused a moment, he leans forwads and places a kiss on my forehead "What did happen Taylor?" He asks, I lower my gaze to our hands, I felt Emmett's finger under my chin, he slowly raises my head so that we were face to face "Does this have anything to do with why you weren't with the pack during the chase off Victoria" I nod my head and let out a sigh, tears formed in my eyes as the fight with my alpha/brother replayed once more through my mind.

He made me look weak infront of my pack brothers and sister. . . . He made me feel weak.

"He wouldn't let me go" I croaked out. Emmett frowns in confusion at my statement "He said I had to go back to Emily's"

A tear escapes my left eye, Emmett reaches forward to wipe it away "Hey, ssh" He whispers to me, bring me on his lap, my legs went to either side of him and he pulls me to his chest. I buried my head in to his neck as my sobs filled the room; I was surprised at myself for letting myself cry. I have only ever cried infront of Paul and Sammy "Who sent you back and why?"

"Sammy did" I tell him, lifting my head up,my eyes met his "He said that Victoria always seems to hurt me everytime we chase her"

"He is just looking out for you baby" Emmett replies, brushing away the piece of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail. I knew he was right but I just let myself let it go. . . . Maybe we could of caught her if we had one more wolf chasing the bitch.

"We didn't even catch her maybe if-"

"If you were there it could of made a diffence" Emmett says cutting me off, I nod my head at him "Oh, baby" He leans towards me, my eyes closed as his lips meet mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a comfort type of kiss. . . . Something I need right now. I stared at my imprint with a warm smile, I am glad Paul invited him, he was the only one that could cheer me up. I am glad that Paul can see that and not be mad that I didn't go to him for comfort like I did in the pass.

"I'm glad you came" I tell him, Emmett rubs my cheek with his thumb and gave me a wide smile.

"I'll always be here when you need me" He says, leaning towards me, his forehead rested on mine "And I will always protect you" I opened my mouth to make a comment but Emmett gave me a be quite look "I know you can protect yourself" He sighs "How about we protect each other for the rest of our lives"

"Deal" I say, I knew I was blushing right now.

"Deal" He repeated and claims my lips, pulling me down on top of him. I felt his hands on my waist, I let out a small moan as I felt them move up my body. I pull back and stare at my boyfriend, I let out a laugh and plant my lips back on his, things began to get heated, I let out another moan, my mouth still attached to his; his hands tug at my shirt just a he was about to take my shirt off.

A growl ripped throw the air and it wasn't me, we paused and stared at one another in fear "Get your hands off my sister Emmett" I turn my head to see Paul standing in the doorway shaking in rage. . . . Oh shit.


	40. Chapter 40

I reacted quickly and jumped off my imprint, I then moved off the bed and stood protectively infront of my boyfriend "It's not what it looks like" I tried out; I doubt it would work as I knew what our moment was leading too.

Paul chuckled darkly "Of course not Taylor" He growled as his eyes settled on Emmett over my shoulder, it was then I noticed that he had sat up and was looking over at Paul "I saw his hands going to pull off your shirt"

I let out a sigh, my fingers began to play with the bottom of my shirt "I thought you were okay with this" I shouted back, a growl threatened to leave my throat "You said it was okay as long as I agree to it"

"I didn't hear you agree to anything Taylor" He snapped at me, Emmett puts his hand on my shoulder, his touch made me calm down a little; after all I didn't want to hurt my imprint "Also I don't need to hear you and him together" A smirk appeared on his lips, I cringed and shook my head knowing he was about to embarrass me "Not like last time"

I growled at him, I felt Emmett freeze up behind me. I turn to look at him, he eyes held sadness but also understanding. I mean he was old he had to be with a few women in his life time; it's not like I knew I was going to turn into a wolf and find my soul mate, if I did I would of saved myself for him. . . . However I had no clue "Shut up" I snapped.

"Afraid Emmett won't want you anymore now he knows your not pure" He sneered, his words cut me like a knife. Why was he been so awful to me? We didn't do anything wrong.

"Son of a bitch" I screamed, my body began to shake "Your the manwhore of La Push" A smirk of my own appearedon my lips "How will your imprint feel about you having a girl in this house every other night" I took a step forward "I've only slept with two guys in the last two years" Paul glares down at me "You on the other hand has been with the whole of La Push and maybe even Forks"

"Um. . . . Guys" Emmett calls out but neither Paul or me answered. Both of our bodies shook, neither one of us broke eye contact, I growled at my brother, I balled my fist ready to punch my big brother in the face. I went to raise my hand, only for Emmett to stand between us, I gasp in fright at seeing him so close to a angry shaking Paul.

"Emmett move" I plead at him, I look around him to see my brother's face soften a little "Please" I say looking back at him.

"No" He narrowed his eyes at me before looking over his shoulder "You both need to calm down and stop fighting" He took a breath and moved to stand beside me "Your sibling for god sake, you shouldn't be fighting each other"

My eyes connected with Paul's, his were filled with tears; as were mine "I'm sorry" Paul mumbled quitely, it was loud enough for me to hear him. My heart lightened up at his words, Paul hardly apologizes "I know I said it was okay" Paul ran his fingers through his hair "It's ju-" He pauses and takes a breath "It's just your my baby sister and I guess I'm just afriad to lose you" He looks at the floor, I knew this was uncomforable for him. Paul never likes to talk about his feeling; or even show his feeling unless it was anger.

"I understand that" Emmett says stepping closer to Paul, he places his hand on my brother's shoulder "I may not remember much of my human like but I remember having a younger sister named Catherine" He took a small breath "Back in my day" I let out a snort, Emmett throws me a wink "Girls were married young and before I was attacked by a bear my sister was married to her bestfriend" He smiles lightly at Paul "but before that happened 'I walked in on them before the marriage and let me tell you it was something you should never see your sister doing" He chcukled a little, Paul smiles at him "I tell you something man, I was so anger at them both but when she told me that she would one day marry him my heart just melted" Emmett holds out his hand for me to take "I'm sorry you had to see that mate" He looks to me and pulls me to his chest "One day I'm going to marry this amazing, bad tempered but beautiful girl" I let out a laugh and gave him a quick kiss.

We both look at Paul, I giggled at the stunned expression his face "Well I-" He stuttered out, he opened and closed his mouth. . . . Oh snap, Paul was speechless.

Paul smiled then shocked both of us with a hug "Welcome to the family man" He pulls away and kisses my forehead "Your a lucky bitch Tay!"

I giggled at his response "I know I am" I snuggled closer into Emmett embrace "I am also sorry" I tell him, Paul nods his head accepting my apologly. I pull away from myimprint and look to my brother "Is there a reason you came into my room or did you just want us to stop?"

"I had a reason" He answers "Sam asked me to tell you that you have extra patrol as from tonight to Thursday and Friday morning as Jake said something about a party at the Cullen's on the night time you thought you would be going" Paul finishes of and looks at Emmett.

"What party?" I asked, my eyebrow raised "Where you going to invite me?"

"Of course I was baby" Emmett says, rubbing the back of his neck "I was also going to ask if you could come my graduation on Friday morning but I guess you can't since you have patrol"

My face fell "Oh I'm sorry Emmett" My eyes water a little, I was going to miss my imprint graduate from school. . . . Me and my temper. I shot a look to Paul, he nods to us both before leaving the room "If I had known I would of kept my mouth shut"

Emmett chuckled "Is that even possible for you to control your temper baby"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing little kisses along his neck "For you I would" I stare at him "I would do anything for you my mate" Emmett leans to me and places his lips on to mine, he pulls away and rests his head on mine.

"Ditto"


	41. Chapter 41

I spent the rest of my day hanging about with Emmett in my room, we didn't continue from our make out and Paul made sure I kept my door opened, even though he had super hearing. . . . Over protective brother.

We were laid in bed, my head was on Emmett chest, his fingers ran through my hair. I was rather relax thanks to his actions, I felt my eyes drop but soon jumped at the sound of my brothers voice "Taylor don't forget you have patrol in twenty mintutes" Paul shouts up, I groaned and laid back down, snuggling my head into Emmett chest.

Emmett chuckles at me "I don't wanna go" I mumbled out.

"I know baby" Emmett rubs my arms soothing me, I let out a sigh and moved away from him.

"I guess it time for you to go" I said, my heart tugged at the thought of not seeing my imprint for a coupleof days. . . . Stupid patrol, or rather stupid me for getting into trouble.

"I guess" He whispers, he pulls me into his arms and planted his lips on mine "I'm going to miss you baby" He says, as he pulls away, making me whimper.

Two whole days without those lips.

"If you need me I'm only a phone call away" Emmett stroke my cheek and places a kisson my forehead "Are you walking me back?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head, my heart broke at the sadness that flickered across my imprints eyes "I'm sorry baby" I whisper, I wrap my arms around his neck and burried my head inhis neck, sniffing in his sent "I'm going to head over to Emily's and Sam's"

"You don't need to explain" Emmett says and pulls away "I get it" He pauses a moment as he looks me over "He's your brother and you don't want to stay mad at each other" I nod my head, he was right. I didn't want Sam angry at me and It was pointless to be angry in the first place. Sam was just looking out for me, he wanted me safe and in truth Victoria did seem to hurt me alot.

I take Emmett's hand and lead him downstairs "We're heading off Paul" I called out "I'm heading to Sam's before patroling" I heard him moving, moments later Paul appeared by the door "I'll see you in the morning if your not awake by the time I come home"

Paul nods and places a kiss on my head "Be safe and I'm glad your going to make up with Sam, he feels awful" My face dropped at his comment, I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder making look at him, I nod my head telling him I was okay.

"I didn't mean to make him feel like this" I whisper, my eyes filled with tears, I backed away from my brother and imprint and headed for the door; ignoring the calls from them, I sprinted out of the house and straight to Sam's.

I needed to apologize.

In no time I made it to Sam's, I took a deep breath before making my way in. Emily pops her head around the corner, a smile appeear on her lips at the sight of me. I went to open my mouth to ask where Sam was but she beat me too it "He's out the back sulking" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, he really was upset with himself "Now go cheer him up" Emily gently pushes me in the direction of the backyard.

My heart broke at the sight infront of me, Sam look like he hadn't slept. He was tidying up the lawn, pulling out the weeds "Sammy" I gently called out. He froze, his hands dropped the weeds he had just pulled out, I let out a breath and said what I wanted to say "I'm sorry" I took a step forward "I'm so sorry, I know your only protecting me and I realized that after our fight" I took a shaky breath "I'm just stubborn" I heard a small laugh leave Sam's lips "It runs through the Lahote's blood"

I kept on rambling, hoping he would forgive me, I didn't realize that Sam was now standing infront of me, not untill I was pulled into his arms "I forgive you little sis" I let out a little sob and burried my head into his next "I'm sorry too little Lahote" I let out a chuck at the nickname.

I pulled away and looked up a Sam "I truly am sorry" I says, Sam raises his eyebrow and gave me a funny look "What?"

"I'm just getting used to you apologizing" I rolled my eyes at him "Thank you Emmett" I heard him whisper.

"What has Emmett got anything to do with it?"

Sam chuckled "He's made you soft" I shook my head at him and pouted my lips, I didn't want to admit it but I knew he was right. Sam once again laughed at my expression "Time for patrol missy"

"Who am I with?" I asked him.

"Embry" I groaned at his answer. Just great, was this apart of my pushinment "He asked to be with you tonight" Sam shot me a behave look "He has something to tell you" A smile spread across his lips as he finished talking, I looked at him confused.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" I spun around to see Embry coming over to us. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of my best friend, it was only then did I realize that I missed him and wanted him back in my life. . . . I really had a habit of falling out with my pack brother.

"I'll leave you both to it" Sam says, walking away "Just don't forget to patrol" I let out a little laugh, before turning to Embry. He was staring at me, without warning I was in his arms.

"Oh, god" I cried out "I've missed you"

"Me too Tay" He pulls away and grabs my arms leading us to the forest "I have something to tell you Tay" We pause at the edge of the forest, he turns to look at me "But first" He took a breath "I feel really awful for the way I've been treating you and Emmett" My eyes widen in surprise, was he really coming to terms with me been with Emmett? That didn't sound like Embry, he was a determined lad, he wouldn't just give up. I studied him as he continued to apologize about his action.

It was then I noticed what had changed. . . . He was lookig at me with the same look that Paul and Sam gave me. A protective look that a brother gives to his sister.

Something had change. . . . I squealed as I figured it out, Embry looks at me in shock as my arm flung around his neck "You imprinted" I screamed, making him laugh. He understand now, he knew I couldn't fight it and that I couldn't leave Emmett for him "What's her name? Do we know her? Does she go to our school?"

"Calm down Tay" Embry chuckled.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"Her name is Cassie Nightingale, she's the same age as us and will be joining our school. She's just moved here and I've ony talked to her once, met her at the market when I was working" I smiled as he sigh dreamily thinking about her.

"I want to see her and we have patrol" I says excitely, pulling Embry into the wood to phase.

It was so great to have my best friend back.


	42. Chapter 42

The days flew by, the night patrols were awful, I've never felt so tired in my life. I didn't even have time to sleep after my last patrol as I was already late to Emmett's party. I had to have a quick shower, it was a good job I knew what I was wearing; I had pick out a sexy little red cocktail dress. Emily was the one to buy me it for my birthday that had just gone. Paul had a few words to say about the dress but once I had it on he shut up. . . . I don't know if that was a good thing or not.

I wrapped my hair up into a bun leaving a little bit of hair loose over my face, I only put on a little bit of make up as I wasn't much of a fan of the stuff. I took a deep breath as I stared at my self in the mirror one last time. My heart jumped in my chest at the sound of a car horn; Jake, Embry and Quil were going to the party as well. Bella had invited them and they had permission from both the Cullen's and tribe leaders to attend.

I slowly walk down the stairs and towards the door, grabbing my shoes I open the door and left the house bare footed. I blush at the sound of the boys wolf whistles "Shut up guys" I grumbled sitting in the back sit next to Quil.

"Sister you look fine" Quil shouts out. Me, Jacob and Embry shot him a funny look before bursting out laughting. I shook my head, my breaths became short as we got closer to the Cullen's house. . . . I started to question myself, did I look alright? Would Emmett like the way I look? I couldn't compare to the other girls that would be there?

The big question of them all was, since when did I become insecure?

"Hey it will be okay" Embry spoke up, I look athim with a little smile.

"I know" I stuttered out.

"Embry's right" Quil pipes in "I mean come on your Taylor fricking Lahote the other half of the badass Lahote twins of La Push" I let out a giggle, Quil pulls me into a side hug "Seriously though, alot of girls would dream to become you"

"He's right"

"That's so true"

I beamed at my pack brothers, they were right I had nothing to worry about. This was my imprint we are talking about, he was made for me as I was for him.

"Lets do this" The boys cheered as I opened the door, I walk to the door not waiting for them. I took another breath and opened the door, the party was in full swing, flashing lights, dance music and even a few drunken teenagers. I looked around for Emmett but couldn't see him anywhere "You came" I heard a squeal to my side. A growl ripped out of my throat at the smell of a leech being this close to me "Oh, sorry" Alice says unwrapping me from her hug.

I let out a cough "It's fine" I look at her awkwardly "I guess" I mumbled, I intake a little breath I wanted to walk away from her but that would be rude towards someone who was my imprint's family.

"Your still not comfortable?" She asks, I shook my head. I hadn't really been around with them much to get comfortable, I don't even think my wolf would ever let me be comforable with the Cullen apart from Emmett. To her it just felt wrong standing here talking to Alice; when I should be ripping her head off.

"Taylor!" I felt my face light up at the sound of Emmett, I spun on my spot, I came face to face with my love. Not wasting any time my imprint connected our lips. I hummed in happiness at the taste of him, these few days had being hard without seeing him. Not even the sound of his voice on the phone was enough. Emmett pulls away from me, I felt a little breathless. People were staring but I could care less, all that matter was that I was in the presence of my imprint "I've missed you"

"Me to" I told him, his arms wrapped around me, I burried my head into his neck inhaling his sent "The phone calls weren't enough" I mumble againsted him.

"Tell me about it" He replied, we pulled away, I watch with a blush as he eyed me up and down, I heard a gasp from my imprint "You look stunning" I look to the ground embarrassed, he gently lifts my head up with his finger under my chin "Really, really beautiful"

"Thank you" I gave him a quick kiss and then held out my hand "Would you lik-"

"Emmett" We both pause and look around "Emmett" I look over Emmett's shoulder to see Jason rushing over to us "We have a problem" He says to him brother, he looks to me a little smile plays on "You can come to Taylor the other wolves will be joining" I nod my head, Emmett takes my hand and together we follow Jason to another room where the Cullen's, my pack brothers and Bella were waiting.

"Is this everyone?" Carlisle asks, looking at me and brothers "No more wolves?"

"Nope" I piped up "Just us four"

"That's more then enough" Blondie sneers out, I growl and shot her a glare "Don't growl at me you puppy" A deeper growl left my lips, I took a step forward, only to be pull back by Emmett and Embry.

"Calm down Tay" Embry says, I however didn't listen to him, I was thinking of different ways to kill blondie.

"Control your dog" Blondie sneered once again, my body begun shaking, this bitch really needs to learn not to mess with a hot headed wolf. I felt arms wrap around my waist and myself been pulled to someone's chest. I sniffed the air, the scent of my imprint entered my nose, causing my wolf to purr out and my body to stop shaking.

I took a little breath "Sorry" I mumble to the leader vampire, he just sent me a smile.

"Can we just get on with the meeting please" Jacob says rubbing his hands over his face "And please could you not anger Taylor, she's a bad tempered bitch"

"Hey" I shout out offended at his comment. . . . Even though it was true.

"He's not lying babe" Emmett says and chuckles, I shook my head and simpy shrugged my shoulder "Now on with the meeting" Emmett looks to his coven leader.

Eward was the first to speak up "How long?" I tilt my head in confusion at his question.

Alice sighs, she looks at her brother with a worried look "They'll be here in four days"

"This could turn into a blood bath" Carlisle says, looking at his family. I look over at my brothers, they looked at each other, my pack brothers along with me where confused with what was going on. Well it must be something bad if there talking about a blood bath.

"Who's behind it" Edward asks his sister.

"I didn't see anyone I recognize" She pauses a moment "Maybe one.."

Edward cuts her off "I know his face" He looks to Bella beside him then back at us "He's local, Riley Biers"

"Isn't he that teenager that went missing months ago?" I asked the vamps, Edward nods at me. I started to think more about his dissappearance, he wasn't the only one.

"No he wasn't" Edward says, hearing my thoughts "And he didn't start this" I could see the frustration on his face.

"Maybe the one who did is just staying out of the action until the time is ready" I piped in, looking around the room.

"I agree" Alice says backing me up, I sent her a small smile, making her beam at me. I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me, I look up at him to see him smiling down a me. I gave him a wink and turned my attention back to the group.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision" Carlisle tells his daughter.

"Wouldn't that mean they have information on you?" I asked Carlisle "I mean could this not be random at all, who ever is doing this is letting someone else take charge untill the right time"

The group around me looked impressed at my suggestion "That's what I afraid of" Edward says lookingat Bella, I let out a groan. . . . Please don't tell me she's in trouble again, that girl really knows how to work up the supernatural world.

"Either way the army is coming" Jasper says "And there aren't enough off us to protect the town"

Jacob steps forward "Hold on" He says raising his hand up "What damn army?"

"A vampire army" I reply shooting him a look "Keep up Black" Jacob rolls his eyes at me, I felt my imprint's chest rumble behind me. He was trying not to laugh in a serious situation.

"Newborn" Carlisle says to Jacob "Our kind"

"What are they after?" Embry asks.

"Probably Bella" I mumbled under my breath.

Alice shots me a wink "She's right. They were passing around Bella's scent" she takes a moment "The red blouse"

"They're after Bella?" Embry asked, Carlisle sighs and nods his head. I felt a little bit sorry for them, the girl was family and someone was threating to hurt her.

I would do anything for my family and my imprint and I guess his family to and Bella was apart of that family. If there was going to be a fight I wanted to be apart of it. After all a Lahote loves a good fight, plus we were made to kill vampires.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asks.

I roll my eyes at his question. How could he not see this leading to a fight "It means they going to fight Jake" I told him, my hand gripping hold of my imprint.

"An ugly fight, maybe with lives lost" Carlisle adds on, the room went silent, I look at Jacob, who seemed to be having a silent converstion with Embry and Quil. He nods and the his eyes connect with mine, I understood what he was asking, I let out a breath and nod my head in agreement.

Before Jacob could get a word out a howl ripped into the air, me and my brothers tense and look at each other worried "What is going on?" Bella asks but was ignored.

"Embry go" I ordered him, he sent me a nod and left the room. I pull away from Emmett and began pacing, my chest tightened a little. I felt the eyes of the Cullen's and my brothers as I nervously paced about the room.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" Esme asks softly.

Jacob sighs and moves closer to me, pulling me into his arms "A new wolf has phased" He announced, the Cullen's gasp at the news "Taylor hates what we have to go through and the boys seem to get younger and younger" He take a breath "She doesn't want it to be-" Before Jacob could say his name Embry rushes through the door. He eyes fixed upon me, the expression in his face told me my fears had come true, a small cry fell from my lips.

"Please, no" I mumbled out "No, no, no" I kept repeating untill Embry breath out the new wolfs name.

"It's Collin"


	43. Chapter 43

I stood frozen on the spot, the young boy that I had adopted as my baby brother/ son had phased. . . . He was cursed to be a shifter all thanks to the new growing threat; all thanks to Isabella Swan.

My body begun to shake, my mind wasn't clear. I wasn't thinking straight right now, I know I was right about Bella been the problem but right now my baby was in the woods, stuck as a wolf "Who is Collin?" Blondie asks, making me look at her, I felt a hand on my arm pulling me into their embrace. I sighed as I inhaled the scent of my boyfriend; still I didn't answer her.

"Collin is mine, Paul's and Taylor's little cousin" Jacob answers.

"But he means a lot more to Taylor" Embry butted in.

I took a breath and looked to Embry "Where is he?" I asked, I needed to get to him. . . . He needed me right now. Embry look like opened his mouth to say something but words didn't come out.

I let out a low growl when I saw Embry look at Jake "Tell me!" I shouted, both boys attention snappped to me "He needs me"

"Tell her Embry" Jacob says looking at me, sadness held in his eyes.

Embry sighs "I don't think it's a good idea" He says giving Jake a sharp look "I don't think you will like what you see in his thoughts"

I breath caught in my throat "Why?" I pull away from my imprints arms and marched toward Embry until I was face to face with him "Why don't I want to see his thoughts?" My eyes scanned his face "Is the reason why he phased going through his mind?" I watched him gulp and nod his head "It can't be that ba-" I cut my self off, my eyes widen. Embry backed away in fear as once again my body shook "She didn't?" I snarled. Embry nods in confirmation.

"Whoa, Taylor calm down" Jacob rushes forwards and grabs my face with his hands "Calm down" He ordered, I let out a whimper, Jacob had used Alpha command without realizing.

"She hit him" I growled out "That bitch hit my baby boy" Jacob moves his hands and stares at me in pity. The pack knew how much Collin means to me, how much of a son/ little brother he is to me.

"Right now he needs you" Jacob says to me, I let out a breath hoping to calm down a little.

Embry steps forward along with Quil "You can deal with her later" Embry tells me.

"But right now Collin needs you Taylor" Quil pipes in.

"Ok" I breathed out, my shaking stopped "But I will deal with her" I growled out "And no tribe leaders will stop me"

"I doubt they would stop you Tay" Jacob says with a little laugh.

"Momma wolf on the prowl" I let out a giggle at Quil's comment.

I notice we were going of topic, I needed to get to Collin "Where is my baby boy?"

"He's in the woods near Sam's with Paul" Embry says, I nod my head and rush to the door.

I pause a moment and look back at the Cullen's "Sorry about the interruption but I have a wolf to see to" I gave them a small smile and exit the room.

"Wow Taylor just said sorry" I heard my pack brothers say "What is the world coming to" I let out a giggle and left the house. I quickly stripted off my dress and phased.

 _"Collin calm down"_ Was the first thing I heard _._

 _"I can't"_ My heart broke as he whimpered, my poor boy _"This is all too much"_

 _"Tell me about"_ Paul shots back _"We have someone that will calm you down, just waiting for them to appear"_

 _"Nothing will help me"_ Collin mumbles.

I sigh _"Not even me?"_

 _"Taylor!"_ Collin shouts, making me cringe.

 _"Damn kid"_ Paul says, I saw that Paul was with Collin in Sam and Emily's backyard; Collin looked handsome as a wolf. My little boy has grown up, he will probably be the size of Seth now thanks to the phase.

 _"Taylor, your one as well?"_ Collin asked but before I could answer, he thought asked me something else _"Is this the reason why you left me alone with my evil mother?"_

My heart cracked at his question and his whines didn't make it any better _"I'm sorry"_ I whimpered back _"I didn't want to leave you"_ I sprinted through the woods as fast as I could but the woods just seemed to be never ending. . . . All I wanted was to be by Collin's side _"Think off you human body baby and maybe a happy thought, hopefully you will phase back and I will be with you in a couple of minutes"_ I explained to him, I knew the others would of already told him this but I hope it would make a difference coming from me _"Can you do that?"_

 _"I can momma Tay"_ My heart jumped as I heard his words. Does that mean he forgives me? He used the name he gave me when I would always be there for him through the hard time with his dad leaving and his mum turning abusive.

 _"Paul, I need some clothes would you mind asking Emily for some?"_ I asked, closing in onto Sam's land.

 _"No problem sis"_ I felt my mind become clear, meaning both boys had shifted back. I was proud of Collin he had finally learnt to shift back, he had listened to what I had told him. Now we will have to tackle learning how to shift a will and without anger or maybe without too much anger.

I arrived at Sam's, I let out a short howl telling them I was there. I waited in the tree line for some clothes to be brought out, I let out a breath and sat down. I ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming towards me "Taylor" Once again my heart jumped at the sound of his soft and quite voice, I let out a whine, gaining his attention.

He turns to me, my breath caught in my throat, he looked so grown up. You wouldn't think he was 13 years old. However, no matter how much muscle he had gained, or how tall he had got, he still is and will always be my little Collin.


	44. Chapter 44

"Taylor?" I bowed my head comfirming his question. A smile broke on to his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes, he walks forward and gently rubs my ear, making me growl softly in happiness "I've missed you" He whispers, I let out a whine at the tone of his voice, he sounded so broken.

I took a step back, I turn my head to the bush telling him I wanted to change back. He nods understanding me and handed me my clothes, I watch him walk away and sit down on the chair swing Sam had bought for Emily. I let out a sigh and phased back, pulling on a the shorts and sports bra I was handed. I took a deep breath, my hands began to sweat, I was scared of his reaction, scared that he wouldn't understand the reasons why I left him; maybe he will now that he has phased. I stepped out of the bushes, my eyes firmly on the young boy a little away from me, he had grown so much, I hoped that he would still want me in his life "Collin" Tears filled my eyes, my voice cracked as I said his name. Collin looks up and stares at me, I was waiting for him to shout at me, maybe even get angry enough to phase.

What I wasn't expecting was his body to collide with mine. I let out a sob and fell to the ground, my hands wrapped around his neck as I pulled him closer "Oh baby boy" I sobbed out, my heart broke at the sound of Collin crying, I kissed the top of his head "Sshh" I whispered, my hand moved to stroke his hair "I'm never going to leave you again" Collin moves away and looks me in the eyes, my hand came to rest on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Promise?" He whispers, my heart once again broke, he was so young and he had gone through a big change.

"I promise little Collin" I said and pulledhim back into my arms. After a couple of seconds we both pulled away, I stood up and held out my hand; which he took. I led him back over to Emily's chair swing "I guess we better talk about everything" Collin nods in agreement "First thing first" I spoke up "Do you understand what has happened to you"

"I do" He whispers looking anywhere but me "I turned into a wolf, we are protectors of the tribe just like the legends say" I nod my head, I could it was going to take a while for him to accept the changes "Paul said there will be a bonfire soon"

I let out a hum "We always have a bonfire when a new member joins, we talk about the legends and what it to be expected and then have food and fun with the pack" I smiled as Collin faces me "It's a all night thing"

Collin nods and looks to his lap, I let out a sigh as he began playing with his zipon his shorts "Sam sa-" He pauses a moment, he raises his head to look at me, I could see tears in his eyes "Sam said I couldn't hang out with Brady anymore" He took a deep breath "He showed me what happened with Emily, is that why you had to leave me?"

I gulped and nodded my head, my fingers began to play with the bottom of my hair; I was nervous about this converstion "It is" I looked deeply into his eyes "I didn't want to leave you" I moved my hands to place them on his "I wa-s" I cleared my throat "I was planning on having you move in with me and Paul" Collin looks at me in shock, then it completely changed, he was once again in tears.

"Really?" He croaked out.

"Really" I smile softly at him, tears of my own began to fall down my cheek "Would you?" I pause a moment, would he still want to live with me? I am not having him going back to that excuse of a mother, he could live with one of the guys but I wanted him with me and Paul "Would you like to come and live with us?" I blurted out "I mean, I don't want you to go back to that awful women if you don't want to go with me I'm sur-"

"Momma Taylor!" My eyes widen in shock, he called me my nick name. I know he did it when we where phased but he was scared and upset. . . . He actually forgives me "I would love to stay with you" I let out a laugh "Thank you" I smile warmly at him and gathered him in my arms.

"Anything for you baby boy" I hugged him tightly "I'm never ever going to let you out of my sight again"

Collin chuckles and rolls his eyes as he pulls away "Taylor" He whines making me giggle, he cheeks went red "I can look after myself you know"

I turn my head to a side "I know but that doesn't mean I can't protect you and love you" He gives me a watery smile.

"I love you too momma Taylor" I lean forward and place a kiss on his head, making him whine in protest "I'm not a baby Taylor"

"Your always going to be a baby in my eyes little Collin" I sassed him, making him chuckle "Well, lets get going" I stood up "Lets go tell the others that we are going" I went to walk to the house but was stopped by Collin.

"I'll do it" I nod my head and watched him rush into the house, I waited a few moments before the young boy came back, he smiles at me and take my hand "Let's go" He beams at me.

I shook my head a laugh fell from my lips "So" I started out "What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" I asked him, I listened as he talk about the good time with his friend and school and even the bad times with his mother.

She was going to get it from me someday. However for now my life was perfect, I had a handsome imprint, an amazing pack and brother and now Collin.

Nothing was going to ruin that. . . .


	45. Chapter 45

By the time we had made to my house Collin had just finished telling me how hard life has been without me. I felt guilty for leaving him but with after seeing in Sam's mind about what he did to Emily, I didn't want to risk that with Collin; more so with me being one of the bad tempered in the pack. I unlocked the door and walked inside, placing the keys on the table by the door "Home sweet home" I commented, turning to look at Collin. I smile as he scanned the room.

"Nothing has changed here" He mumbles, I hummed at his comment and looked around the room myself "Apart from a missing vase" He shots me a look, I raise my eyebrow at him "Where is it?" He asks, I bowed my head and stared at my feet "Taylor it was your mot-"

"I know that" I said through gritted teeth "How did you know I did something to it?"

"I just know you" He lets out a breath "We may have not seem one another for a while but you still pull the same expression when you've done something wrong or you don't want to talk about things" He chuckle for a moment "I just went with the first one"

A smile spreads across my face, it warmed my heart to know he still knew me inside and out; just like I did with him. I cleared my throat "I kind of broke it" I sheepishly say, I just knew my cheeks have gone red.

"Kind of. . . ." He trails off "Don't tell me you phased near it or something?" His expression made me laugh.

"No, I didn't" I told him, I look over to the spot the vase used to be, then looked back at him with an amused expression on my face "I hardly think the house would be standing if one of us wolves phased"

"True" His eyes lit up "So, what happened?"

I once again look to the floor "I was angry because I imprinted" I mumbled and shrugged my shoulders "You know I wasn't a fan of love" I say looking back up at him. Collin nods his head, he knew I didn't want to find love, not with the way my parents turned out; same with Collin's parent, being in love just wasn't enough. . . . But now, now I see things differently and that's all thanks to Emmett.

"You can't have rejected your imprint" Collin comments, he looks me over "Sam told me if it would hurt and that it wouldn't be good for both you or the wolf" He took a step closer "You look fine to me"

I let out a dreamy sigh thinking about my imprint "I did at first but I just couldn't stay away" My fingers gently tangled through my hair "That wasn't the reason why I was angry. . " I pause a moment "Well, it was a little" I let out a breath, I didn't know how to tell him. He needed to know from me that my imprint was a vampire, the very creature we were born to kill.

"Who is it?" Collin asks, his eyes connecting with mine "It can't be that bad? . . " He pauses and frowns "Can It?"

"I don't find it bad now but before" I couldn't think of the words to describe how I was at the begining. It's true that I've changed; even the pack agree and I'm glad to be the person I am today. I took another breath and blurted out my answer "He's a vampire"

I watch as Collin's eyes widen and his mouth open in shock "Really?" He squeaks out, I sigh and nod my head in confirmation "That's awesome!" I jump back in surprise.

"Exc-use m-e?" I stuttered out.

Collin laughed and pulled me into his arms, he pulls away after a moment "I doubt someone from the tribe with be able to put up with you" He smirks, making me roll my eyes "I mean come on your Taylor Lahote a hotheaded women that takes no crap from anyone" I shook my head in amusement. Collin hand went on my shoulder, he looks at me sternly "Seriously momma Taylor, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you" I lean forward and kiss his head "Now that's sorted, how about you go take a shower" Collin nods his head in agreement "The room is the same one you always used" Collin's lips twitched a little "You also have a clothes here but I doubt they will fit you now" I laughed out "I'm sure Paul has soon you can borrow"

"Paul borrow who, what?"

I turn to see my brother enter the house "Speak of the devil and he with appear" Collin burst out laugh, making me and Paul chuckle along with him.

"Could I have a pair of short for after my shower?" Collin asks Paul, I watch as my brother's eyes soften as he glances at our cousin "That's if you don't mind?" He sheepishly says.

A smile breaks on Paul's lips "Of course not" Collin nods his head in thanks, he shots me a quick smile and leaves the room. I let out a growl as soon as I heard the shower going, my body was already trembling "Hey! Taylor!" Paul places his hand on my waist and spins me around, I landed perfectly into his arms, I let out a sniff and the tears began to cascade down my face.

"He told me everything that happened to him since I left him" I let out another sob "He had no where to go" Paul rubbed my back "Oh, my baby boy" I croaked out "How can someone be so awful?"

"I don't know Taylor" Paul answers, I sniffed and pulled away "Feeling any better?"

"I guess" I move from his embrace and walked over to the door, I needed to sort a few things out.

"Where are you going?" Paul asks, I ignore him and pull the door open "Taylor!" He sternly says.

"Out" I called back "I won't be long"

"Shit!" I heard him shout, I think he knew I was about to do something. I only plan to get Collin's clothes, however if that vile women winds me up. . . Well, she best pry that the pack turn up in time.

It didn't take long to get to Collin's home, I banged on the door, hardly caring how loud I was been "I'm coming" I growled at the sound of her whining voice. . . The door opened to reveal a half naked Lisa Sealittle, she has no shame what so ever "What do you want?" I snarled, making her back up in fright and stormed past her, I cringed at the sight off her livingroom; lets just say it was a good thing Collin wasn't going to be here.

I'm so glad Collinis finally leaving this dump and that women, I run up the stairs and went straight for Collin's room, I could hear Lisa following me telling me to leave. I wasn't leaving untill I got what I came for "Your not allowed in there, my darling son is asleep" I snorted at her lie.

"I doubt that's true" I commented and opened his door, I went to his wardrobe and collected a couple of his sports bags, I began to fill them up with clothes that may or may not fit Collin, I also packed his x box and games.

"What on earth do you think your doing?" I rolled my eyes at the women and continued to pack Collin's "I'm calling the police" She threatened me.

I turn on the spot, a smirk played on my lips "Go ahead" I growled out "I dare you" I watch as began to press the numbers "I think it will be you getting arrested not me"

"I've done nothing wrong" My body began to shake at her words.

"You call hitting your son, not wrong" I snapped "I think you need to get your head check then"

"I did no such thing" A smile worked upon her face "Even if I did you have no proof"

I stood frozen for a second. . . . She was right I didn't. However, she did just hit him, if he didn't phase there would be a bruise "I do" I lied "You have to be careful on where you hit him because the bruise on his face just gives it away" I shot her a evil smile and finished off his bags. I had everything that he need for now, he could come back for the rest when he was ready. After that he was never going to step foot in this house again or go near that women.

I once again push pass Lisa and headed back downstairs, I ignored the sight in the livingroom and went straight for the front door. I let out a deep breath as I opened the door, I may just make it with out punching her. However the bitch just had to speak up "You know, I got tips off your father on where to hit your children"

"Oh crap" I heard, it was then I knew my pack brother had been watching; still that wasn't going to save the damn witch. A snarl escaped my lips and I spun on the spot to face her.

Lisa smirked at me, she folded her arms over her chest "He said me you were his favourite to hit, that the stomuch was the best place to hit" She moves closer to me, this action alone increased my shaking, my wolf wanted to be out.

Wanted to sink her claws into this women.

"He use to cry out for you" My heart froze at her words "I want Taylor" she whined "She will save me" Tears welled up in my eyes for Collin, he really was a strong pup "But you left him"

I snapped back into the world at those word, I snarled and raised my fist in the air. Next thing I hear is a crack and a whimper, I felt myself been pulled away and out of the house "TAYLOR!" My whole body trembled, I needed to get back in there and hurt her some more "TAYLOR! STOP!" I began to calm a little as the Alpha comment took control.

I felt breathless, I felt like my heart was about to jump out my throat, I needed to fully calm down. I took a step back and look at Sam, I was shocked to see him smiling at me, I had thought he would be mad for hurting a human "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I know" He answers.

"You have to admit she was asking for it" I heard him chuckle, I saw Embry and Jake come over to us "I broke her nose didn't I?" I asked. The boys nod their head "I knew I heard something break but I was out of it" I admitted

"Hotheaded Lahote" Embry comment,making me giggle.

"Tell me about it" Sam mumbled "We will take care of everything here" Sam pulls me into a hug "Go to Collin" I nod my head and kissed his cheek, I said a quick 'goodnight' to the other boy and rushed home with Collins bags.

That night, I curled up in bed next to Collin and sobbed my heart out for him. . . . And for me.


	46. Chapter 46

It's been a couple of days since I broke Lisa nose, a couple of days since I finally broke down. I am feeling a hundred percent better with myself both mentally and emotionally. I had spend my days with Collin helping control his wolf, along with Paul and Sam, we have been working on phasing and phasing back without my help.

Also Paul had begun to teach him how to fight in this form, I wanted to disagree but with the threat of the newborns hanging over us, my opinion hardly mattered. We have plans to go to a training session tomorrow night as for right now, we were heading to the beach fora bonfire to welcome Collin into the pack along with Seth and Leah. We have been busy with trying to catch the redhead that we didn't formly welcome them to the pack as well.

I headed down the hill with a wide smile on my face, I watch as Collin tackled Seth to the ground and then Paul jumped on them both. I cringed a little as Collin collided with the ground, however the young lad just shook it off. As I went to join them I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, a head buried in to my neck, a shiver ran through my body and I let out a sigh in content as a pair of lips ran down my neck. I turn around to come face to face with my love "Hey baby" I beamed up at Emmett, standing on my tip toes, I placed a quick kiss on his lips "Not that I didn't miss you" I groaned as his hands lowered to the bottom of my bad; his touch was pure magic "But what are you doing here?" I asked turning my head to a side in confusion. Emmett eyebrow raised with a questionable look "I was about to invite you" I say with a smile.

"Paul called me" He answered, his hand raises to stroke my cheek "He told me you were all having a bonfire to welcome Collin, Seth and Leah" I nod my head telling him it was truth "He said the imprints join as well" He leans closer, our faces were inches apart, before he could claim my lips a voice spoke up, making us both jump apart.

"Momma Taylor" I smiled at the young lad running towards us, he took a deep breath as he stood in front of me "Billy said it's time" He held out his hand for me to take; which I did. He then turns to face Emmett "Hello Emmett" He held out his other hand to shake Emmett's "I'm Collin, this ones baby cousin" He says nodding in my direction.

Emmett smiles wide as he was finally meeting the boy I had talked so much about, he shook Collin's hand "Nice to meet you Collin" I watched Collin's reaction, he was doing great with his control, he was in arms distances of a vampire and wasn't even shaking; he either had good control or it was the imprint protecter thing taking affect.

"We best not keep the elders waiting" I smile taking Emmett's hand into mine, the three of us headed over to the where the bonfire had been placed. The pack and elders were already sat down waiting to begin "Sorry to keep you" The group stared at me in shock apart from Paul and Sam, I let out a anonoyed sigh "What?"

"Yo-u sa-id sor-ry" Quil stuttered out.

I shrugged my "Yeah, so what?"

Collin pulls me down onto the long next to Sue and Billy "What he means momma Taylor is it just not a Lahote thing to apologize" He looks past me to Emmett "You've really grounded her haven't you" He says with a sly smile "Well done you" I groaned, I really wanted this conversion to stop.

"Why thank you" Emmett grinned, my heart skipped a beat as the cheeky smile he sent my way.

I rubbed my hand over my face "Can we just get on with the stories please" I paused and groaned once more, I was being polite again. . . . Damn the imprint affect.

"I think it's great that he bring out the best in you" Billy commented with a twinkle in his eyes "Now we have gathered here tonight to finally welcome Seth and Leah Clearwater" He nods in the siblings direction "And our newest member Collin Littlesea" He sents a smile at Collin, who's gripped tighten on my hand, I sent him a reasurring smile when he turned to look at me. Billy looks around the camp fire at each and everyone of us "We are deeply surprised at the sudden changed of Collin being that he is only thirteen" He pauses a moment "However it has come to our attention that a newborn army is threating a human life"

"Why should we care about Swan" Leah grumbled "She has brought nothing but trouble to us" I would agree with her if it didn't happen to involve Emmett and not only that, what if a newborn escaped the Cullen's grip and attack a tribe member or go one a killing spree in Forks.

"You have much to learn young one" Old Quil spoke up "It isn't just the life of that girl, the tribe and Forks will be at risk as well"

"Plus one of your own has imprinted on Emmett Cullen" Billy pipes in, all eyes turned to us "If you don't want to protect the girl, help protect an imprint and his family" Leah stares me in the eyes; her eyes held pity with a hint of sadness. She slowly nods her head, willing to fight for my imprint and his family, even if that did include Isabella Swan.

I would love to just leave her to her troubles but I knew Emmett would have to get involve; he really did love a good fight "We will have to be on the look out for any other members of the tribe that look like they are about to phase" Billy turns to Collin "How was Brady looking the last time you saw him?" Billy asks, my breath caught in my throat at the possibility of another young wolf.

"He was fine" Collin breathed out "Although, I caught sight of him yesterday, he shook alittle when he looked at me" Collin looks down at his lap, I knew he felt guilty in leaving his bestfriend behind. We have all been through it and it doesn't get easier, I gently patted his arm in comfort. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"I will keep an eye on him" I tell Billy but my eyes stay on Collin, I just promise to help his bestfriend "Ok?"

Collin nods "Thank you" I shot him a wink and turn back to Billy, he looks at me with a pride look lingering in his eyes.

"Now on with the stories and then we can dig into the lovely food Sue and Emily have spend all day cooking for us" Billy laughs as the pack stomach's growl as he spoke about having food, he lets out a sigh "Wolves" He utter under his breath.

I look up at Emmett "I hope you enjoy our tribe stories, even if it is about us killing your kind" I beamed up at him.

"I think I can cope with it" He shoots me a wink, I giggle and snuggled into his chest, my hand stayed connected with Collin's all the way through story time. I looked at Emmett a couple of time during the story, his face showed excitement as he heard how we came to be and how we fought against the cold ones.

By the end of the third wife tale everyone was ready for food, I pecked Emmett cheek and rushed over to the food table and pile a load of food onto one eyes widen at the sight of my plate "You really going to eat all that?"

I nod my head and dug into my cornbeef pie "Us wolves burn energy quickly" Emmett hums and watches me scoff my face with my food, I didn't really care that he was watching me. I was starving, I only had Five slices of toast for breakfast and three pizza's today, that wasn't enough for a spirit wolf.

Once finished, the elders bid goodnight leaving the pack and imprints to mess around. Before long the night was coming to a close. The wolves with imprint already left apart from me, Emmett, Sam and Emily. I let out a yawn and snuggled into Emmett "I think it's time to get you home" Emmett whispers in my ear, I let out a hum in agreement. I felt him pick me up in his arms, making me snuggle further into him "I'll take Taylor home and then wait for you to get back before heading of myself" I hear him say.

"Stay the night I don't mind" Paul tells him, however I could feel his glare on my imprint "She's too tired to even think about doing anything with you so I know it's safe" The pack snickered at his comment, making me growl.

"Shut up" I mumbled out.

"Goodnight Taylor" I could tell Paul was smirking, the idiot he is "I'll look after Collin for you and will make sure he is home soon"

I let out a breath "Thank you" That was the last thing I said before sleep took over.


	47. Chapter 47

I spent the morning playing on the x box with Collin, Paul was still asleep as he was home late last night from the bonfire; he had phoned Emmett to go and get Collin and told him that he could stay the night. However I woke up this morning to see him gone, Emmett had left me a note telling me he was called home and that he loved me. After a couple of games of fifa, I placed the control down making Collin laugh next to me, I shot him a look "Oh, shut up" I roll my eyes, folding my arms over my chest.

"Your such a sore loser Momma Taylor" He laughs out, he takes a sharp breath trying to calm down. I let out a huff and pushed him, I giggle as he lets out a yelp "Taylor!" He grumbled.

"Don't mess with me" I sternly warned him, with a smirk playing on my lips. I look at the clock to see it was nearly one in the afternoon, we had a meeting with the Cullen's in a couple of hours "Go wake Paul up" I tell Collin, he nods and places the control down, I smile as he walks away. I saved the game and turned the x box off, then went to make a tone of sandwiches for us to eat.

After about half a hour I called up to the boys telling then food was ready "Good afternoon Pauly" I smile brightly at him, he grumbles back his reply and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you for the food Taylor" Collin says, I smile at him in returns.

"Suck up" I heard Paul mutter under his breath, I shoot him a deadly glare, he raises his hand in surrender "Sorry" I nod accepting his apology. Once finished I quickly tidy the place up "You ready?" Paul asks, looking between us both.

"Bring it on" We both say, I turn to look at Collin, his eyes connect with mine. We both couldn't help but laugh at each other. Paul sighs and ran his hand over his face.

"Time to go" Paul says gripping hold of my arm and using his other hand to grip hold of Collin, he pushes us both out the door "Now be serious" He warns us.

We headed toward the forest to phase, I sent Collin a little nod and a smile, telling him everything was going to be ok. After all it was only training and Collin will not be fighting in the battle of the newborn.

I undressed and thought of my wolf form, I felt my bones break into place, tints of white fur begun to cover my skin before long I was on all four. I dug my claws into the ground, feeling the earth beneath my paws. A bark caught my attention, I turn to face a mousy brown wolf; Collin _"Your a handsome wolf little pup"_

 _"Taylor"_ Collin whines, making me snicker in amusement.

 _"What about me, am I handsome Tay?"_ Embry pipes in.

 _"What about me?"_ I hear Quil ask, I roll my eyes at them.

 _"Be quite"_ Sam ordered them both _"Is everyone here?"_

 _"I think so, I came with Paul and Collin"_ I answered first _"Quil and Embry are here"_

 _"I'm here along with Leah and Jake"_ Seth pipes up, he sounds adorable in my mind.

 _"I came with Jared" Sam says._

 _"I feel like I'm at school"_ Jake commented.

 _"Yes sir"_ Embry says.

 _"Good afternoon sir"_ Quil joins in.

I shook my head at them _"Boys"_ I sigh mentally.

 _"Enough!"_ Sam shouts, making thoses closer to him cringe _"We are to meet near the river before meeting the Cullen's"_ Sam says, I turn to Collin and nod my head, Paul comes up beside me and nudges my side _"Let's go!"_ He orders, wasting no time the pack race to the river.

Me and Leah were the first ones there, we have realised that us female wolves were faster then the male. The males on the other hand were stronger, however me and Leah could still put up a good fight against the guys inthe pack _"We beat you"_ I gloated as the our brothers arrived.

 _"Whatever"_ All of then shot back, making me and Leah snicker.

 _"Everyone get in position"_ Sam orders us. Sam was first, followed by Jake, Jared, Paul and me, Embry, Quil and Leah, then the two pups. Sam nods his head and walks out into the clearing where practice was been held.

Once we got closer the ranks separated, we still stayed close together. Collin made his way over to me, he rubs his hand against my side _"Are you ok?"_ I says looking him over _"It's not too much for you"_

Collin shook his head _"No, I'm fine"_ I nod my head and nudged him back.

"That must be Collin" I heard the blondie say.

My head snapped up, I stared at her, she glares right back at me _"Taylor"_ Sam warns me, I let out a huff and sat down, my attention moves to Emmett, he sends me a wink. If I was in human form I would be blushing.

 _"We are going to stay in wolf form"_ Sam sent out to Edward.

"They don't trust us enough to be in human form" Edward explains to Carlisle.

"They're here, that's what matters" Carlisle steps forward and looks to Edward. "Will you translate?" Edward nods "Welcome" He says looking us over, his eyes land on me and Collin, he send me a polite nod and smile "Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them" He says looking back at the western vampire.

 _"How are newborn different then you?"_ Collin asks, he moves closer to me as Edward looks towards him.

"Collin wants to know how are these newborns different then us?" Edward tells Carlisle.

The doctor looks at Collin "They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life" He answers, Collin bows his head.

 _"Great question little Collin"_ I watch his eyes lit up, making my heart warm.

I turn my attention back to the Cullen's as Jasper steps forward "Carlisle is right, that's why newborns are created for armies"

 _"How big could this army be?"_ I asked.

"Taylor wants to know how big could the army be?" Edward repeated.

"That depends on what the creator has planned" Jasper tells us "The army of newborns will hardly be a great amount, they won't need to be in the thousands like a human army" Jasper says looking back at his family before looking back to us. "The bad news is no human army could stand against them, but they're untrained and their thirst will make them wild, volatile, that can work in our favour" As Jasper moves into the centre of the field he grows more commanding, more like a leader. . . . Like a soldier "The two most important things to remember are, first never let them get their arms around you they will crush you, second never go for the obvious kill they will be ready for that and you'll lose" My breath cought in my throat as he called my boyfriends name "Emmett" Jasper gesture for my imprint to attack, I let out a whine and laid down, using my paws to cover my eyes.

That didn't do much as I was seeing the fight through the minds of my brothers. I let out a breath as I felt the comfort of Collin and Paul beside me _"He'll be alright Taylor"_ Paul says, I nod my head knowing he was right, after all it was just training.

I lift my head to see Emmet charge at Jasper with impossible speed but Jasper seemed to be quicker. Emmett lunges several times, however Jasper seems to deflect him. After a while Jasper seem to have enought and dropped Emmett to the ground, I jumped up and let out a growl _"Taylor!"_ Sam warns me.

I however ignore him and move closer to Emmett and Jasper. I snarled as Jasper moves his hand slowly away from Emmett's neck "Jasper slowly try and move away from Emmett" Edward tells him, Jasper nods and slowly gets up, he eyes me, waiting for me to make my move.

 _"Paul now!"_ I heard Sam ordered, seeing in my head I was ready to attack. I felt myself been tackled by my brother, I snarled up at him and kicked him off me.

"Why is Paul fighting Taylor?" Bella asked confused.

"Because Paul and Taylor are the best fighters of the group" Edward explains "No one else would stand a chance against the twins"

Paul once again pinned me to the ground, this time he snaps his teeth near my neck in warning, I growled at him and twisted my body once again from his grip. We circled each other, niether one of us attacked each other _"TAYLOR!"_ I let out a whimper at his order. My claws dug into the ground, a growl rumbled in my chest, I felt myself fly at my brother, my teeth sank into his side, making him howl in pain.

It was then I froze in my place. . . . Paul, I had hurt my brother. I quickly pull myself away _"Paul"_ I whined, I looked over at the mark I had left, I licked it clean _"I'm sorry brother"_ A tear escaped my eye, my heart broke in two, how could I hurt my brother?

I let out a sigh as I felt his head rub against mine _"I'm ok"_ I burried my nose into his fur _"I promise"_

 _"I am sorry"_

 _"I know you are"_ He replied.

A hand ran over my head, I look up to see Emmett, he leans down and place a kiss on my head. He looks over at Paul "You ok man?" Paul nods his head "What about you baby?" I growl softly and rubbed myself on his leg.

"I'll take that as a yes" He chuckles.

"I believe we should call it a day" Carlisle suggested.

 _"I agree"_ Sam replies; Edward repeated.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asks us.

Sam bows his head _"We look forward to it"_ The comment made most of the pack snort in disagreement _"Let's go"_ Sam orders us, I turn to Emmett and gave him a qucik lick on his hand.

"I'll be over in half a hour" Emmett says, running his hand behind my ear, he places another kiss on my head "See you soon"

 _"I look forward to it"_ I beamed up at him before walking over to Collin, who had waited for me _"Last one home is a rotten egg"_ I called out and sprinted off leaving a surprised Collin.

I hardly had time to wait around Emmett was coming over.


	48. Chapter 48

Tonight I would be spending the night alone with Emmett, Collin had made plans to stay with Seth for the night and I have arranged a date for Paul. It was my way of apologizing; only two things work on Paul, one being a women to have a fling with and number two is food. I had no time to cook, I had to tidy up the house and get myself ready for Emmett and the call only took two seconds, the girl Selena agree straight away. . . . No women every says no to my brother.

"I'll see you in the morning momma Taylor" Collin wraps his arms around me, I smile and place a kiss on his forehead "Goodnight"

"Goodnight pup" I ruffle his hair "And don't stay up to late, we have your first patrol in the morning" I sternly say, recieving a nod in return before he left the house and stood by the car.

Paul had agreed to drop him off, he kisses my head "Don't have too much fun" He says and shots me a wink.

I gently push him "Shut up" I mumbled, we both began to laugh, I stopped and a frown replaced my smile "I am really sorry for today"

"It's alright baby sis" He pulls me into his arms, his hand gently strokes my back "I healed just fine" He pulls away from me "Your awesome for setting up this date"

"It was either that or food and I have no time in cooking for you" I giggled out.

"You know me so well"

"Of course I do" I muttered with a smile on my lips "Your my big brother and also my bestfriend"

Paul's eyes soften "Your my bestfriend too" I place a kiss on his cheek "Have fun baby girl, I see you in the morning"

"Goodnight" I watch with a smile as Paul and Collin pulled away, I went to close the door but I heard a sound to my left. I turn to see Emmett coming out of the wood. I beamed up at him, my heart jumped in my chest as he smile back. . . . God he was so handsome. I sprinted down the steps and jumped into his waiting arms, I groaned as his lips connected with mine, his tongue glades across my lips asking for access; which I denied, making him growl. I giggled and pulled away "We are in no rush my love" I tell him, hand rubs his cheek and slowly slide down his neck, making him shiver and groan, my hand stops on his chest, right where his heart should be beating "We have the place to ourselves tonight" I press a kiss on his cheek and jump from his arms.

I sent him a smirk before walking back to the house "Women, you will be the death of me" I chuckle at his response. I walk into the living room and sat on the sofa, Emmett appears in front of me, lust clouding his eyes. I stare up at him waiting for him to make his move "I love you" I shiver in pure delight at the tone in his voice.

"I love you too my imprint" Emmett roughly claims my lips, however this time when he asked for access, I granted it. I moan as his hands wander over my chest and resting on my boobs. We both pull away, I was panting, Emmett didn't need to breath so he was fine. He looked at me with a questionable look on his face "I'm ready if you are handsome"

"Oh, Taylor baby" He groans out as my hands travel down his body "I've been ready the moment I met you"

"You are so sweet" I smile brightly at him, I lean closer to him, my lips hovering over his, I stared deeply into his eyes "Take me" I whispered, Emmett's eyes darken but he still looked unsure "You won't hurt me baby" I move my head and begun to kiss down his neck, he growled out in pleasure "I am a supernatural creature, I will heal if you accidentally hurt me baby" I pull away from his neck to look at him "Baby please"

After those words left my lips, Emmett seemed to lose control, he picked me up and carried me to my room "Anything for you my beautiful mate" He spoke in a deep and dark voice before he claimed me.

That night our bond strengthened and became unbreakable.


	49. Chapter 49

I felt an arm tightened around my waist as I began to stir from my sleep, I purred in delight as I breathed in the scent of my imprint. I tucked my head into his neck, my breath tickled him, making him laugh "Good morning baby" He says, I lift my head to look up at him, he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Hmm" My brain was re playing last night over and over again, it was the best night of my life. I stare into Emmett beautiful golden eyes "Thank you for last night" I whisper, a smile appears on his lips.

Emmett raises his hand and places it on my cheek and gently strokes it, I lean my heads into his touch. After last night, his touch was all that I wanted "Your welcome baby" I let out a small sigh, I was enjoying this amazing moment between us both. I watched in confusion as Emmett began to my body with a worry look clouding his eyes "I-" He heisted a moment "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I now understood his worry, all through out our night he was been gentle and not too rough "No" I lean forward and pecked his lips "It was perfect" Emmett's eyes lit up, he moves to me, his hand cupping my cheek.

Before our lips could meet a bang on the door made us separate "Taylor get up" I roll my eyes at my brothers orders "You have patrol with Collin" I groaned, I forgot about that "Don't keep him waiting"

"Cock block" I mumbled, I let out a snarl as I heard my brother chuckling to himself "I'm going to kill him one day" I look to Emmett, he looked highly amused at the situation.

"Don't worry we have all the time in the world to be together" My heart melted at his words, I nod knowing the truth in them "I will see you after your patrol for training" Emmett pecks my lips and crawl out of my bed, I groan and scan him, he was just perfect.

"So handsome" I mumble, my eyes travel back up to his face, Emmett smiles brightly at me then carried on getting dressed. I felt hot and bothered just watching him. . . . Stupid patrol.

Emmett comes over to me, his hand brushed against my cheek "I love you" He plants his lips upon mine, his tongue invaded my mouth causing me to moan, he pulls away too soon, I whimper at the lost of contact "That's just a teaser for later" He winks and jumps out of my window.

"Jackass" I growled out, I quickly dressed myself and rushed down the stairs. I wanted to avoid Paul at all cost right now, I know he would have something to say to me about last night. I passed the living room to see my brother laid out on the sofa watching football. He smirks and shots me a wink "Not a word" I warned him.

I didn't give him time to answer because I was out the door, I began to strip as I got to the edge of the forest. I took a breath and cleared my mind off last night, Collin didn't need to see what his mother/sister was up to last night. I felt my bones crack into place, my body sprouted fur, in a matter of moments I was on all fours.

 _"Taylor?"_

 _"I'm here sweetie"_ I looked into his mind to see him a few miles out from the Clearwater's, I took off running to where he was _"Stay where you are pup, I'm coming to you"_

 _"Ok"_

He sound so timid right now, I could hear the nerves, I understood why he had them, the first patrol is always scary; you would never know if you would catch the scent of a vampire or just be running around for a few hours only talking to your patrol buddy and even that could get annoying.

I slowed down as I came closer, I closed my mind a little. I caught view of Collin, I watched as he lifted his nose in the air, taking a sniff. I ducked as his head snapped in my direction, I saw him tilt his head in confusion, I felt him trying to talk to me. A branch snaps to the side of Collin. . . . I snap my head up, my ears pricked, my sense immediately went on alert, I went to move from my places and check out the sound; however a rabbit popped out from the very place the sound came from.

I felt Collin relax through our bond _"Taylor where are you?"_

 _"I'm nearly there"_

I replied, I had planned to attack him to see how he response to an surprise attack but I he was feeling uncomfortable, I know he needed me there calm him. I took a step forward only for my body to freeze up, I took a sniff and growled. . . . Vampire.

 _"COLLIN!"_ I screamed out, I watch as two vampire's headed for my pup. I let out a howl calling for the pack, I snarled as a black haired girl started to jumped down from the tree too land on top of Collin. I wasted no time in flinging myself into the air and collided into the female.

"Stupid mutt" She sneered, she kicks me off her, I went flying into the air and into Collin "She forgot to warn us about you mutts" I just stared at her, not knowing what she was on about.

 _"Taylor"_ Collin whimpered, I quickly stood up, taking my weight off him, I brushed my nose against face _"I don't like this"_

 _"I will get you out of this baby"_ I shot him a quick look and then turned my attention to the vampire, her partner had joined her on the ground; he was blonde and looked like his was middle aged _"I promise"_

I took a step forward and snapped my jaw "Are you trying to scare us?" The women taunted me. . . . Not the best thing you do to a uncontrollable shifter "Does the doggie want a bone" I snarled at her, my claws digging into the ground. I went to attack her when I saw the movement of the male out of the corner of my eye, he was moving closer to Collin. Each step I took toward the female the closer he was to my pup.

Where the hell was the pack _"Collin, howl"_ I ordered, as he howled, I changed my attack and pounced on the male. He screamed out as I ripped off his arm _"Go for his body parts Collin"_

As we ripped the male the women screamed in anger "Attack now" I froze on my spot as three more vampire came running through the bushes. . . . I took a step back, making sure to protect Collin.

 _"Taylor"_

 _"Collin"_

I let out a breath of relief at the sound of my pack mates.

 _"Sam we are near Leah's and Seth's home"_ I growled and took my fighting stance, I let out breath and then attacked, I hope I could hold them off long enough for my pack arrives. . . . Even if that mean me getting hurting the process. I took out the female that just arrived within a second, she was hardly a fighter.

I went for the other male but paused at the sound of my pup whimpering _"COLLIN"_ I screamed out along with the pack, I saw the dark haired female fling Collin across the forest. My vision blurred, I just snapped, I raced toward the bitch with no plan in my mind at how I would destroy her. I just wanted her gone but I couldn't think clearly, I snapped my jaw hoping to make my mark but each time I failed, I could feel the pack and Collin trying to get me to calm down but I wouldn't. . . . Not until this vampire was dead.

It wasn't until I felt the pain in my side did I know I was in the wrong, I let the anger control me and now I was paying the price. I whimpered and howled as the arms around tightened, I watched as Collin pulled the women off of me. . . . However, the damaged had being done.

 _"TAYLOR"_ I heard my pack call out, my brother been the loudest. However, I couldn't move, my vision was blurred, I struggled just to even breath at that point, I couldn't even think straight. I wanted to get back up and finish my fight but I had none left in me. I felt relief in me as I saw the outline of my pack coming to aid me and Collin.

"Taylor" I heard a angel whisper, I tried to keep my eyes open but it was nearly impossible "Baby please"

"Sis" A dozen voices called out.

A pained smile worked it way upon my lips, my imprint was here along with my pack. It was ok to give in, I took once last look at the figures in front of me before I fell into total darkness.


	50. Epilogue

3rd p.o.v

It had been a few weeks since the fight with the rogue newborns. Emmett Cullen hardly left Taylor's side, he hardly went hunting or spoke to anyone apart from Paul and Collin since that day.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Emmett asks, he knew it wouldn't be answered but he wanted to relive the moment he met the women of his dreams "I do" He in takes an unneeded breath "I remember you storming out of Bella's house, you looked at me with so much hate but deep within your eyes I could see the love and gentleness" Emmett looks upon his girlfriend wishing he could cry right now but he couldn't, it was impossible for him to show how much Taylor has effected him.

Emmett settles himself on the floor beside his girlfriend, his hands ran through his messy pitch black hair "I remember our first kiss" He lets out a little laugh "Our talks, every touch, every passing look" He croaked out.

Emmett struggled to keep talking he had so much to say, a lot had happened since that day and he wanted to tell her, she needed to hear how her brother, pup and pack are coping "Everyone misses you baby" He took a shaky breath "Paul is coping better since he imprinted" He looks at his girlfriend "Did you hear that baby, your big brother has imprinted" Emmett chuckles a little thinking about the girl that was made for Paul "She handles your brother well, such a firecracker" Emmett sighs "She knows you, she says she's your friends" Emmett pulls his hands from hair and began to play with his fingers "Her name is Rachel Black, she is Jacob's older sister" The wind brushed past the dark haired vampire "I know that would please you baby, I know you hated that he was alone"

Emmett cleared his throat and began to talk about Collin "Your pup is a strong lad, I know he has nightmares about that day" He looks around him before looking back at Taylor "He asks me to sit with him some nights, I do but it is hard to leave you but I know it is what you want me to do" A smile played on Emmett's lips "Collin comes first before anything else apart from me" A dry sob escapes the vampire's mouth "I-" He choked on his words, he needed to tell her "I promise to keep an eye on him baby" He cry out.

"Now, me on the other hand" Emmett wanted to break down, he wanted to be mad at the world. He wanted tears to flow freely down his cheeks "Why did you have to leave me?" Emmett moves closer to his mates grave. Emmett rubs his hand over her stone "Did we do something wrong?" He pauses a moment "Did I do something wrong to lose you just as we got to know one another?" He take another pause, Emmett scans over the writing on her stone.

 **In Loving Mermor**

 **Of**

 **Taylor Lahote**

 **March 22 1997 - July 12 2017**

 **Aged 20**

 **Beloved Sister, Friend, Girlfriend.**

"We only just shown our love to each other" Emmett screams out "I want you back baby" He sobs out, he tried to find comfort from her grave stone but it wasn't the same "I need you back. . . . I have nothing left to live for" The wind brush harshly past Emmett as soon as the words lef this mouth. Emmett pulls back to look around him "I was only just telling the truth"

Emmett moves a little from the grave and kneels onhis knees. He looks at the red roses he had placed on the grave yesterday "I promise to look after Collin untill I know he is happy and can take care of himself" His hands once again stroked his girlfriends grave stone "I will be there for him when he needs me" He pauses a moment "Same with your brother, we have grown closer since your death baby" Emmett eyes darkened "But know this baby" He took a breath "The moment that Paul and Collin don't need me any more I will be joining you" He sighs knowing she would hate the words that left his mouth but he didn't want to live without her. . . . It hurt too much.

Emmett looks up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set. He knew Collin would be home from the pack meeting in a hour and would need to be fed "I have to take my leave my love" He slowly stands up "I will be back as soon as Collin leaves for school" Emmett leans forward and kisses her headstone "I love you" He whispers, his voice laced with sadness. He didn't want to leave, if he had his way he would stay there all day and all night but he promise his mate to take care of her family.

Emmett moves to leave, the wind blows softly passed him, he froze on the spot as he was certain he heard the voice of his mate whisper a reply.

"I love you too, my unlikey imprint"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, It's finished.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my story, I know I loved writing it, I am truly sorry about how I ended it. However I had planned this from the start and couldn't picture it going any other way. I look forward to reading your comments about Taylor's ending.**

 **Thank you all for sticking by my story.**

 **Angel Wings.**


End file.
